Demon Hunter
by cally777
Summary: Talim seeks to aid Taki in her search for Soul Edge. But can she persuade the demon hunter to accept her help or value her as a companion? And what is the true nature of her quest? Taki x Talim?
1. Huntress

Demon Hunter

Disclaimers/Acknowledgements: The characters in the story are the property of Namco, and are just being borrowed. Thanks to Nemean, whose request for ideas for Taki fan fiction inspired me to write it. I hope that he is successful in his own story. I also have my fingers crossed that my own relatively simple treatment of the complex Soul Calibur mythology won't be treated too harshly by knowledgeable readers.

* * *

Ch 1 Huntress

The dark mass of the demon flowed between the crags, like black water through a gorge. Within it swirled tongues of flame, surrounding an orifice that might have been an eye, or a mouth or neither. In the light of the late afternoon sun, it was a blot, a polluted stream, an obscenity.

Talim ran. She sprang like a young deer, leaping over rocks and fallen logs as if she fled a torrent, a mountain stream in spate, seeking ever the higher ground. But this was a river that flowed upwards, showing that it cared no more for the laws of nature than it did for youth, or beauty or virtue.

Except to devour them.

The wind was with Talim, lending her its wings, spurring her onwards. It had been her friend since childhood; it would not desert her in the hour of her greatest peril. With a gale at her back, she ran as she had never run before. Yet still the demon followed at her very heels, hissing over the stony ground like molten lava, whispering its mockery of her vain attempt to escape.

At the foot of an overhanging cliff, she was finally brought to bay. A large boulder, flattened by the downpourings of centuries, offered a temporary refuge, a place to make her stand. A handspring and a somersault took her instantly atop, where she stood, feet planted apart, the solid rock beneath her the only security. Around her flowed all evil.

She was beautiful as she stood there, her two black pony tails blowing in the wind, clean-limbed and youthful, her dark brown eyes smouldering with defiance, the sun glittering from the bronze medallion she wore on her breast, her fluttering garments dazzling white and green, her arms, legs and midriff bare and proud. In her right hand she held Syi Salika, and in her left Loka Luha, the hallowed weapons granted to the Last Priestess of the Winds, the short elbow blades an extension of her arms, like the claws of a young tigress.

The pool of dark matter spread out to surround and enclose the rock upon which the Daughter of the Wind waited, heart pounding, for the attack to begin. But like a cat with a trapped mouse, the demon cruelly prolonged the torment of its prey. The black substance simmered awhile, as though salivating before consuming its meal. Then from its midst there began a gelatinous swelling, attaining a more solid form which, though constantly dissolving and changing, became roughly moulded into the appearance of a hooded figure, extending bulbous arms upwards and outwards. In its centre was a fiery wheel, from which the darkness seemed to ebb and flow, as spume from the mouth of a sea cave.

Three more shapes emerged at each of the remaining compass points, like to the first save that they lacked the element of fire. From three directions they moved forward to slobber and lick at the foot of the boulder, then gradually oozed up the sides, beginning to solidify as they reached the top.

Talim struck out with Syi Salika and Loka Luha. She could not tell whether her weapons would be effective against a creature of such liquidity, but her instinct was to fight in whatever way she could. There was almost no room to manoeuvre or jump in her preferred style, so she was mostly confined to a series of clawing and slashing attacks.

And where the elbow blades struck home, the substance of the demon seemed to dissipate and waver and fall back.

But each blow came at a cost. The dark material bubbled and steamed against the metal like acid, and Talim became aware of a strange emanation from the guard of her weapons, sapping away at her strength. She felt the mind of the demon, its hunger, its desire to reach out for a young, tender and innocent soul, to feast on it like a rare and succulent morsel.

The black forms would dissolve and retreat, but always regrouped to advance again, whilst Talim grew weaker and weaker. Yet still she fought, and while she could hold up her weapons, she continued to hope. She knew though that it would not be long before her resistance must end. As the battle allowed her a brief pause, she looked up to the blue sky for what she feared might be the last time.

And there at the top of the cliff, looking down on the scene with folded arms, stood the figure of a woman in red.

She was equipped as a warrior, with prominent shoulder and shin guards, and sheaths for two swords; one in a high baldric, the other slung somewhat lower on her back. Her hair was raven black, confined in a single ponytail, and the sun glinted off the metallic points of her armour and weapons.

Seeing Talim's plight, or perhaps for some reason of her own, the woman made haste to descend the cliff face, abseiling from a rope she had made fast to a rock. The real prospect of rescue made Talim fight all the harder, pouring out all her last reserves of energy; Syi Salika and Loka Luha formed twin blurs of steel around her, a whirlwind of blades, hands and feet.

Having descended three quarters of the precipice, the woman swung out again, finally letting go the rope with an ear-piercing shriek. It was clear this was a challenge rather than a sign of distress, for she landed easily beside Talim, one foot in front of the other. Instantly drawing both swords, she remained in a low crouch, chanting strange words, as an aura of energy seemed to radiate from her body. Even in the midst of combat, Talim became aware that she was in the presence of a person of great beauty and dignity. She also noticed that the naked swords were of an unusual design, resembling a samurai's _katana_, but with shorter, straighter blades.

Completing her spell, if spell it was, the woman made a swift forward roll towards the nearest of the demonic avatars, and thrust with both her weapons. There was a green flash, and the shape in front of her dissolved completely. Wasting no time, she slashed sideways at another with the same result. The third, which had been fighting with Talim, suddenly deliquesced, seemingly of its own accord, allowing the exhausted girl some much needed rest.

With the immediate danger averted, the mysterious stranger turned her attention to the fiery centre of the demon which, perhaps in response to this new threat, was beginning to withdraw its dark waves from around the rock. Shouting in a loud, commanding voice, "Evil begone!" she hurled the longer of the two swords straight at the ring of flames at its heart.

There was an explosion of fire and a noise as of a great wind. The whole mass of the demon trembled and began to pour inwards, forming a whirlpool around the central node, sucking its own essence into itself. With amazing speed, all of the vile substance disappeared into the gaping maw, which then imploded into nothingness. There was a final obscene gurgling noise, then silence.

Panting hard, Talim watched as the woman leapt lightly from the rock and walked forward to recover her thrown weapon. She took up a ritualistic pose, her two short swords held downwards, and pointing slightly inwards.

"Demon captured," she pronounced coldly.

Her voice was harsh, seasoned with the flavour of bitterness. Talim was reminded of the ancient raven that from time to time flapped around the Temple of the Winds, croaking desolately.

She was finally able to obtain a better look at her rescuer. In some aspects her face was severe: the eyebrows sharp and inward pointing, the gaze hard and direct. Yet it remained soft in the perfection of its features: oval, with a straight handsome nose, sensual red lips, skin showing the bloom of health. Her eyes, like Talim's, were brown, but a lighter hazel colour. Physically she appeared supple, although the red, body-hugging outfit that she wore outlined remarkably large, well-shaped breasts and ample, rounded buttocks; the generosity of her figure reflecting her greater maturity. Talim guessed she was about twice her own age, and that she could quite easily have had children.

Looking again, she observed that the woman's weapons were somewhat shorter than the sheaths in which they were carried, presumably to conceal their distinctive design. She remembered it was said that the renowned Japanese assassins known as ninja used this trick to surprise their opponents with the speed at which they could draw their swords. It was possible that the woman was a _kunoichi_ or female member of such a clan, although her scarlet clothing, instead of concealing her presence, rather seemed to advertise it.

The demon hunter bowed once formally in the direction her foe had vanished, then abruptly sheathed her weapons. She gave Talim only a glance, turning to walk up a path between the black, overhanging rocks.

Talim took a few hesitant steps forward. Seeing that the woman continued her relentless progress upwards, she called out, "Warrior, where are you going?"

The woman ignored Talim's cry, still following the winding of the stone track. The cliff walls echoed mockingly, _Owing, owing_.

Talim took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them. She started to run up the path, dislodging small stones in her haste, kicking up clouds of dust. The wind swirling around the fringes of the rocks sighed into her ears.

The woman had paused at a point where the path widened and flattened, briefly resting her hand on a black boulder. Talim caught up to her, stood in her way, breathing hard with her exertions.

Unsmilingly the woman waited for her to speak. For a while the girl's panting and the rushing of the wind were the only sounds.

Finally Talim was able to say. "I wanted to thank you for defeating that demon when I was unable to do so. I owe you my life."

The woman merely nodded. She made as if to leave.

Talim persisted. "May I know the name of my rescuer?"

"You may not." The woman uttered the words in the same abrasive fashion she had used to banish the demon.

Talim said, "But why …?"

"My name and my business are my own." As she prepared to set off again, Talim in desperation reached out to touch her arm. The woman recoiled as if she had been struck.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Talim's voice took on a pleading tone. "Look, I'm a plain village girl. I'm no threat to a great warrior like you. I wished only to know your name and reputation so that your deeds could be recorded and sung of at our times of festival."

The woman hesitated. Then she gave a strange twisted smile, folding her arms across her formidable breasts.

She said, "I am called Taki. Is that enough for your songs?"

Talim gave a small cry. Her heart beating fast, she asked breathlessly, "Is it possible, can you be _the _Taki, known as Demon Slayer? Wielder of the famous swords Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru?"

Still smiling, the woman inclined her head in the affirmative.

"This is most wonderful. I have listened to tales of your adventures since I was a child."

A frown crossed Taki's face, seemingly a more natural expression for her to wear.

"How is this? Am I so age ridden that you remember me in childhood stories? I am not so very much older than yourself!"

Talim held her hands up apologetically. "I am sorry. I am only fifteen."

Taki gave a loud bray of harsh laughter. "Fifteen! You are yet a child." She pointed down the track. "Go home, child. Even now the sun sets. The darkness may bring much peril."

Talim said, "Please, before I go, may I know what it is you do in these lands? If it is not something you wish to keep secret."

The demon hunter gave her an assessing look. Then she said shortly, "I am on quest. By chance I came upon the demon's spoor, and pursued it to this place." When she saw that Talim was expecting her to say more, she added, with reluctance, "I seek for the weapon named _Soul Edge_."

Talim put her hand to her mouth in excitement. So Taki was searching for the legendary blade that was rumoured to grant its wielder ultimate power while at the same time corrupting their soul! She exclaimed, "I knew it! I knew that you must be on a mission of importance. It is fitting for a warrior of your skill. Destiny awaits no one."

So saying she closed her eyes and placed her palms together. A slight humming came from her lips. Taki watched, looking a little puzzled.

Talim opened her eyes again. She announced confidently "I will join you on your quest to destroy the evil blade. Allow me but an hour to gather my possessions and say farewell to my mother and friends."

Taki raised her eyebrows. In a slightly mocking tone, she observed, "You have made this momentous decision with great speed and apparently little thought."

Proudly the young girl said, "I am Talim, daughter of the Wind God. I go where the wind takes me. I have spoken with him, and he has given me his blessing."

The warrior woman put one hand on her hips, rested her chin on the other, nodding to herself. "Indeed, indeed. And you led me to think you were but a simple rustic. Now you say you are the Wind God's daughter. Such a pedigree can be claimed by few." She wagged a reproving finger in Talim's direction. "Tell me why you believe you are his child, and how he speaks to you."

It was Talim's turn to be circumspect. "I cannot describe it to you. He speaks in a way only I can hear."

Taki gave her twisted smile. "Somehow I thought that was what you would say. Who was it taught you of these things?"

Talim said, a little uncomfortably, "My mother, Lidi, the shamaness. She has instructed me in all the rituals proper to my status."

"And it was she who told you of your extraordinary birth?"

"Of course she did." Talim spoke with defiance.

Taki's shoulders shook uncontrollably with mirth, her coarse laughter echoed around the rocks.

"You little fool! She was seduced by some peasant, some nobody who abandoned her once she was with child. She made up this tale of divine conception to cover for her shame, perhaps to gain her standing in the village. You have as much godliness in you as I have in my back passage!"

Enraged by Taki's humiliating suggestions and shocked by her crude language, Talim shouted furiously, "That's a lie! I have had many, many tokens of my true parentage."

Taki cocked a sceptical eyebrow. "Name but one."

Displaying Syi Salika and Loka Luha, Talim said earnestly, "These holy weapons were bestowed upon me by my father. With them, I have repelled evil time after time."

"These are the daggers with which you failed to defeat the demon?"

Talim said, blushing, "I cannot account for it. They have always served me well in the past."

Taki pursed her lips doubtfully. She said, "Give them to me."

With reluctance, Talim handed over her treasured elbow blades. Taki held them gently between her fingers. To Talim's surprise, she began muttering words in a strange, guttural language. Her eyes rolled up in her head, and she seemed to be in a trance. A little sweat broke out on her brow.

After about thirty heartbeats, she shook her head and blinked. In a remote voice, she intoned, "These have the virtue to protect against evil and have some power over minor demons." Giving the weapons back to Talim, she asked, "During the battle, did you feel the creature trying to draw your soul from your body?"

Talim shuddered. "Yes. I sensed that it hungered to do so, and was weakening me each time I struck it."

Taki said, "Without even the little protection you had, it would have fully possessed you, and feasted on your soul. But as for trying to destroy it, these are no better than twigs." She looked seriously at Talim. "So you see, unless you have weapons such as I carry, you are of little use to me. Whether or not you are the Wind God's daughter."

Talim said, "I will come with you and find better weapons."

Taki sighed heavily. "Why do think it would help you to accompany me?"

Talim took a deep breath and considered. She said, "You are a great warrior with much experience of the world. I have lived only in a small village. There are many things I could learn from you."

Taki shook her head. In a bitter voice, she said, "When I was four years old, bandits attacked our village, killing everyone except for me. I was taken in by a clan of ninja, who fed me, clothed me, and trained me. I became a warrior and a demon hunter. For the most part, I know only of fighting and killing. I can scarcely remember what it is like to live an ordinary village life. So you see, you have nothing good to learn from me, and already know of better things than I can teach of."

Talim bowed her head. She did not know how to respond to Taki's hard words.

Again Taki pointed back down the trail, along which the sun was finally setting. She said, "Go home, Talim. You think because I am a demon slayer, I am a good person. No, I live as I must to survive, because it is the only way for me. Go home."

Tears sprang from Talim's eyes. Sobbing, she ran back down the path, the last red rays of sunlight shining through the glistening tears like blood drops.


	2. Swordswoman

Ch 2 Swordswoman

The hut was in semi-darkness. Talim took a few cautious steps, aware of the sounds of peaceful breathing. Her pet owl, Alun, gave a soft hoot of recognition, and she paused to scratch the feathery head as it rotated back and forth. She found a low-burning lamp, and turned it up very slightly.

Her mother, Lidi, lay sleeping on the bed, one arm across her husband, Sanput's chest. As Talim had hoped, it was their time of rest after labouring in the fields. Even priestesses were expected to help with the harvesting, unless their devotions required them to leave the village. A bowl of rice had been left on a side table.

Talim quietly found a quill and paper and wrote quickly, glancing occasionally at the sleeping couple. She tipped the rice into a suitable portable container, placed the note under the empty wooden bowl, found her travelling cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, then tiptoed towards the door.

She thought about what Taki had said, turned to look back at the man she had called "_ama_" as a small child and the woman who had told her he was not her real father.

Her mother's features reproduced her own so clearly, that Talim could see an older version of herself, as she would appear when she was a few years past Taki's age; careworn and lined with the experiences of half a life time. Like the demon hunter, she would probably be harder, less naïve, less inclined to trust.

Sanput's face was simple and rounded; a farmer's weathered countenance, with a look that was kind and fatherly … Talim could see no resemblance to her own. She put her hand firmly on the door latch.

Alun gave a small hoot of protest. Talim reached across, and released him from his perch, allowing him to nestle contentedly on her shoulder. He could accompany her as far as the cliff top. Then she would set him free.

* * *

The night wind ruffled Taki's hair, slightly belling the dark cloak she had wrapped herself in. The moon was rising along the line of the pass, and she automatically sought the sanctuary of the shadows, silently gliding amongst the broken rocks of the gulley.

It was close. She could see the outline of the stone arch. The passage beyond was invisible, despite the moonlight shining directly upon it. Three steps more and she would be inside…

The faintest whisper of a sound. Steel drawn from its sheath.

Without breaking her stride, she turned to face sideways into a dark crevice, hands resting on her sword hilts, poised for action.

"A ninja is not often caught off guard."

Taki gave a slight chuckle. She said, "Nor a swordswoman, it seems."

"Not when she bears such a heavy duty."

A light step, the cold glint of metal. The rounded surface of a shield reflecting the moon like blue ice.

"So they set you to guard the gate." Taki's voice held no surprise.

"Who else but one who knows well the consequences of failure?"

Taki nodded. "And the second and third gates?"

"Hong Yunsung was assigned to the third, the second I do not know. Hong presumably does, as he saw fit to neglect his duty."

"How so?"

"He claimed that while the first two were secure, there was no reason for him to linger at his post. He is young, impetuous – and irresponsible."

"Where is Hong now?"

"He is based at the Palace, but he ventures far and wide. He visited here only two days ago."

Taki nodded again. Then she said, "I must enter the gate."

A sudden indrawn breath. "Why must you do so?" Taki remained silent. "Despite the great debt I owe you, I cannot allow you to pass unopposed."

Taki shrugged. "I expected that you would not."

"Then please, try to understand. I do not wish to fight you. At the least, you must cast aside Mekki-maru before entering."

Taki gave a wry smile. Shaking her head, she said, "I do not put aside my weapons before battle."

"If I cannot persuade you, there is no alternative." A heavy sigh. "I will await you before the gate. May the gods look kindly on you until then."

With sudden speed, Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru were unsheathed, flashing twice in the moonlight.

A gasp, followed by a shriek of pain. The clang of a weapon dropping.

"Impiety! Bad faith!"

Taki said softly, "We ninja do not play by your rules, Sophitia Alexandra."

* * *

"Hephaestus, help me!"

Talim stopped dead. Where had the voice come from? She looked left and right. Moon lit boulders all around, the high walls of the pass on either side. Nothing to be seen.

A low moan. The voice again, weaker, more desperate. "Zeus! Apollo! Athene! Gods, why do you forsake me?"

Cautiously taking several steps forward, Talim could see that a doorway was set in the cliff face. And in front of it, someone lying prostrate on the ground. As she continued to watch, the figure moved slightly, as if trying to crawl away from the door.

Talim drew her weapons and advanced. The figure had slumped again, and she could see no one else. Returning the blades to their sheaths, she knelt by the woman's side.

Her long, blonde hair was covered in dust, as was the blue cape which was drawn protectively around her. Beneath the cloak, she wore only a tunic of the same colour, and a white short skirt, woven of fine cloth and edged with intricate and beautiful designs. Her feet were bound with leather sandals. Talim could see that she had been wounded twice; her right arm and left leg were disabled. However both injuries had been expertly attended to so that they no longer bled. Beside her lay a short, leaf shaped blade of European design, and a cobalt blue shield, embossed with a peculiar device like the horns of a ram.

Talim gently turned the woman onto her side. On her shoulder, Alun flapped his wings and hooted.

The woman moaned, and looked upwards, narrowing her clear blue eyes as if blinded by the moonlight. She gasped, "Athene! Athene, is it you?" Her face was creased in pain, showing pale through a Mediterranean bronze tan, yet retaining a benevolent, motherly look. The features were strong and striking, large eyes with the brows well defined, the nose quite long, mouth wide and generous, the chin a determined point.

Deciding the woman was delirious, Talim put a gentle hand upon her forehead. In her mind, she summoned the wind known as Healing Zephyr. The woman's face seemed to relax, and her eyes became more focused. Talim noticed a water skin lying next to her, and reaching for it, encouraged her to drink. Remembering her mother's teaching, she tried to let the zephyr flow outwards, laying her hands first on the injured shoulder, then on the upper thigh.

The woman's breathing became easier, and she muttered, "Thank you."

Talim said, "That's alright. I've done my best to aid you. Yet some things are beyond my skill."

The woman gave a slight wince. She said, faintly, "The stroke of the _ninjato_ Mekki-maru is not easy to recover from. Its wounds are evil and give much pain."

Talim put her hand to her mouth, and exclaimed in horror, "Mekki-maru! Taki wounded you? How can this be?"

The woman's voice was a little stronger. "I would have prevented her from entering the gate, yet I failed. I did not guess the extent of her treachery. Now it is too late."

Looking at the dark entrance, Talim said, "Why? Where does the gate lead to?"

"Nowhere – and everywhere. The three gates guard the fulcrum between the balance of light and dark, between Soul Calibur and Soul Edge. Yet here is not the true gate; that lies further."

Talim said, "I do not understand. If this isn't the door …"

In sudden excitement, the woman interrupted. "You can _see_ it, you can see the entrance?"

"Of course. It is in plain sight, although an impenetrable darkness lies beyond."

"The gods be praised! They have guided your steps hither." With a mighty effort, the woman raised herself up, the better to look at Talim. "What is your name, child?"

Talim was still unsure whether trauma had left the woman bereft of her reason, but she falteringly gave her name and title.

The woman reached out and took Talim's hand in her own. "My name is Sophitia Alexandra. I appoint, you Talim, Daughter of the Wind, in my place, to carry out the task at which I have failed."

Trying to pull away, Talim stuttered, "You want me to stop Taki? How can I?"

The woman continued to hold her in a hard grasp. "She is already past the first gate, but the second and third remain. You must prevent her entering; by force if persuasion will not avail."

"No, I cannot, I _will _not …"

"You _must_. That you can see the way, shows you are able. Mekki-maru is already creating a dangerous imbalance. The consequences could be … incalculably dreadful." Relaxing her grip, Sophitia said, more gently. "Perhaps fighting will be unnecessary. When I knew Taki, she was a woman of honour. We were friends, and more than friends. It is possible she has not wholly turned to evil, or even that her intentions are pure."

With a half-sob, Talim said, "How can I persuade her when she does not even consider me fit to fight by her side?"

"You will find a way." Sophitia's voice was weaker, but compassionate. "She is a proud woman. Oppose her directly, and she resists. Look to her unshielded side. Alas, that I did not."

Closing her eyes, Talim whispered, "Wind, guide me."

* * *

A small dell, surrounded by a circle of trees, with a high, grassy bank to one side, provided Taki with an excellent site for a camp. She began searching quickly for dead wood.

Before very long, a blazing fire was pushing back the darkness to the boundaries of the grove, attracting a cloud of insects. Taki settled on a rounded hummock a short distance away. She produced a set of reed pipes, blowing softly first down one, then another, to create an eerie, poignant music that carried far across the forest.

After a while, a number of small animals began to appear on the fringes of the clearing: squirrels tilting their heads to one side, mice wrinkling their noses, monkeys scratching, even a miniature deer walking delicately. As the plaintive notes continued, they gradually crept forward, fascinated. Taki kept playing, but focused her gaze on the shy deer, as it got closer and closer, almost within touching distance … and then a sudden roll forward and a grab, a high shriek, and the clearing was empty again.

Taking out a skinning knife, Taki methodically set about preparing the meat, arranging it carefully on improvised skewers over the fire. She then sat gazing into the flames, listening to the crackling of the logs and the sizzling of the venison. She laid one hand on the sheath of Mekki-maru, half-drew the weapon.

It might only have been an effect of the firelight, yet it seemed as if the metal itself burned with an unearthly red glow, flames swirling and running up and down the blade. Taki stared at it for a while, as if still looking into the fire, a brooding expression on her face. Then she abruptly slid the sword all the way back into its sheath, propped her chin up with her hands, and remained thus, apparently sunk in thought.

The stars wheeled, the moon sailed lower in the clear blackness of the heavens, the fire burned down to half its size; Taki alternately half-dozed and awoke to turn the skewers. Finally satisfied all was well cooked, she began drawing off the pieces of meat.

She had her hand halfway to her mouth, about to taste the food, when she paused, looking across the glade. On the far side, a little dust devil was whirling its way from in between the trees, collecting twigs and other debris on the way. Taki licked one finger, held it up into the air. She frowned. The tiny twister continued moving unerringly in her direction. When it was about three feet away, it suddenly collapsed and died away, leaving a small pile of detritus.

A smile crossed Taki's face, an indulgent smile, as one might give a well-loved friend who unexpectedly and inconveniently visits. She began to eat, biting appreciatively into the roasted flesh. When Talim entered the clearing a minute later, she did not even look up.

Talim did not approach any closer. She sat down on the grassy bank, drawing her brown travelling cloak around her shoulders as if she were cold. As Taki ate, she watched her consume each mouthful rather glumly. Eventually, she fumbled in her pockets, and took out a small, circular wooden box. Taking off the lid, she started to eat from it, unenthusiastically shovelling handfuls of rice into her mouth.

Taki glanced from time to time at Talim, occasionally smiling to herself. After she had picked two of the skewers clean, she took two more, and stuck them into the ground on the far side of the fire, near to where the girl was sitting. Then she retreated to her original position.

Talim could smell the barbequed meat, and struggled to avoid licking her lips. She turned to see what Taki was doing, but the demon hunter seemed to be engrossed in trimming her nails with a sharp knife. Talim chewed her knuckles uncertainly.

Taki watched sidelong, as the young girl stole forward, stealthily alert, almost in the manner of the fugitive forest animals. Once close enough, she snatched one of the skewers from the earth, and immediately scuttled back to the verdant mound, clutching her prize. She then ate ravenously, cramming the food into her mouth.

Taki gave up the pretence of not paying attention. She watched the girl eat, a strange, sad smile on her face. When Talim had finished both portions, Taki lay down, pulling the hood of her cloak over her head.

She smiled again later, when her keen ears caught the sound of Talim creeping towards the fire, and lying down next to it. Then she slept.

* * *

Thanks for all the kind, perceptive and constructive comments on Ch1. Just to show I pay attention to them: some people felt that Taki's attitude was condescending; bear in mind that Talim had just made a claim to semi-divinity; Taki might think she needed bringing down to earth with a hard bump. Also the characters' appearances are indeed based on SC2; however you can imagine them in any way you like consistent with my description.

Well, only a slightly shorter chapter in the end. I wasn't sure if this was the best place to finish it, but I think its the right decision. Reviews, whether pos or neg, are still welcome.


	3. Warrior

Ch 3 Warrior

The mid-morning sun woke Talim. She usually rose at dawn to perform the wind dance, but the taxing events of the previous day had taken their toll. The camp smelt of burnt wood from the barely smouldering fire, and the woods around were hushed.

Taki was exercising on the sward in front of the bank. She had removed her outer garments, and wore only light grey underwear, but the sheaths holding her weapons were in their usual place. She was already breathing hard from her exertion, and occasional rivulets of perspiration ran down her face, neck, cleavage or thighs. Her skin had taken on the golden tone of the sunlight, the hard muscles rippling and flexing beneath.

Talim watched in fascination as Taki performed an intricate series of stretches, pivots, rolls and jumps, each one seeming part of a pattern, a display of athleticism, a study of the human potential for movement. She recalled her mother at a younger age showing her the steps of the wind dance. Yet there was something more here that held her attention, which caused a thrill of excitement to run through her body, as if she were secretly watching a forbidden rite never before witnessed.

Taki's movements became quicker and more aggressive; kicks, chops and lunges became part of the composition. Talim felt her own heart beating faster, expecting, perhaps hoping for a climatic moment, but there seemed none. In a seamless transition, the _kunoichi_ drew Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru and the workout had been transmuted into a weapons drill.

Talim felt that her cheeks had become hot, and took slow breaths. _Talim_ _calm down! _She had to observe things with greater detachment. This was her chance to learn about the fighting style of a warrior of legendary skill and speed.

She could see immediately that Taki was battling with an imaginary opponent - striking, evading, counter-attacking and parrying a blade only she could see. Around this invisible zone she wove an elaborate web with her two _ninjato_, a labyrinth of thrusts, slashes and ripostes. A network of such complexity that surely only one with a near lifetime of battle experience could conceive of constructing it.

Yet for the first time Talim felt a sense of _wrongness_. The fortress of blades Taki created was impressive, even dazzling, but its main purpose seemed to be _defensive_. From what Talim knew of the ninja way of combat, her observations of Taki so far and her own experience as a fighter, she had expected that the _kunoichi _would take the initiative in any fight, would attempt to overwhelm her opponent with the speed of her attacks.

Why was Taki putting so much effort into defensive training? There had to be a good reason. _Think, Talim._

Occasionally Talim would witness the lightning assaults for which ninja were famed, but they came only as counter thrusts from within an overall structure of defence. And now, as she put herself in the place of the invisible warrior, she began to see that even within this nexus there were gaps, flaws and openings which an opponent of skill and speed could exploit. Perhaps an opponent like Talim. _There, _that counter-thrust went a fraction too far, and _again_, that evasive turn was a little too late. And _there again …_

Talim began to form a conjecture, a theory based on intuition. Taki was practicing fighting in this way, not because it was her strength, but because it was her _weakness_. She feared a situation in which she would be forced to defend. And other thoughts began to fall into place.

Innumerable battles won and lost might have honed Taki's fighting skills to an edge beyond the dreams of most ordinary mortals, but they could not remove the toll those years had taken on her. With age came an inevitable loss of speed, and to one whose fighting style depended on quickness that represented ultimate death. She would one day meet an opponent too alert to fall to a surprise attack, too nimble to be defeated by a sudden onslaught.

And Talim felt sadness and shame, as if her idol had fallen from her pedestal. Had Taki treacherously assailed the unsuspecting Sophitia because she dared not face her in open battle? This thought was too unsettling, and Talim decided it was time to begin her own practice.

There was not sufficient room in the grove, but daylight had revealed a small hill nearby. She wondered for a delightfully indecorous moment whether she too should strip to her underwear, but reluctantly concluded that her strapless top and short, comfortably snug pantaloons were already sufficiently loose and open enough for the purpose.

As she stood on top of the hill, amongst the waving forest treetops, she felt all around her the presence of the wind, following pathways visible only to her, its priestess. The winds here were of a subtly different quality to those of her home, and she greeted them as new friends, but ones with whom she immediately had much in common. She began the wind dance with a curtsey, acknowledging the power that was granted to her.

Stretching and warm-up were usually only a small part of her routine: her youth, agility and the natural movements involved made a longer program unnecessary. However on this occasion, she felt a particular need to sensuously stretch her limbs, to feel the pleasure of muscular tension relaxing. As she did so, her mind drifted, recalling Taki performing similar motions earlier; the hypnotic way in which her clothing stretched in harmony with the agitation of her breasts, her hips, her buttocks … in embarrassment, Talim found herself becoming rather flushed, and tried to refocus herself reverently on the significance of the rite.

Once the preparation was finished, the wind dance simply began. There was no need to practice individual techniques. She had names for many of them in her head: Salisa Razor, Reverse Sipa, Tuhod Slicer, Monsoon Season; sounding as graceful in her native language as they were in execution. But the dance itself was, and always had been, a whole; an endless flow, which depicted,_ became part of _the eternal, restless movement of the wind. Each move was followed by another, and another, without conscious thought, directed only by the Tao of the air octaves. Sometimes she would be inspired to learn something new; she would incorporate it into the dance; and if the wind so guided her she would repeat it another time.

Only one thing differed from the tradition her mother had taught her. All by herself, Talim had adapted the dance to become a fighting style. Her opponent, imaginary in this case as Taki's had been, was placed at the centre of the dance. In all other aspects, it was the same, the flow of moves following with bewildering, blinding speed.

Sometimes Talim wondered whether this had been the right thing to do. The dance taught to the Priestesses of the Wind had been a celebration of life; Talim's was a Dance of Death, a lethal whirlwind of blades. Yet she had many times employed her skills in the protection of the village: sometimes routing bands of outlaws, and, more often, driving off vicious wild beasts. As her body twisted, and leapt and Syi Salika and Loka Luha made the air sing, she performed an act of faith, of worship.

* * *

The exhilaration of exercise still coursing through her veins, Taki knelt beside a tiny brook at the foot of the hill, cupping her hands to drink thirstily. She splashed water on her face, cleansing herself as best as she could.

Looking up she saw Talim on the brow of the hill. The wind swirled around her, plucking at her garments, as she raised her hands and blades towards heaven. Taki thought she might take flight then, might be swept up by the breeze, soaring through the sky to a distant land. She saw the girl somersault and twirl, sidestep, lunge, slash and thrust, with an energy, vigour and youth that she no longer possessed. Saw the speed and grace and purity, the passion of the one who danced, a wild tarantella edged with steel.

Here was the heart of all the forces of nature; the tornado that snatches buildings and dashes them into dust, the storm that beats the grass down with the violence of its downpour, the lightning that strikes the ancient oak. She watched, and the tears came blindingly to her eyes.

* * *

In Talim's imagination, her opponent in the dance morphed from one form to another: first a shadowy figure with a sword, transforming into the sinister black shape of the demon, then finally changing to become Taki, her two _ninjato _an iron-forged fence. It was to overcome this formidable barrier that Talim danced, as the wind circles a strongly built house, plucking at the eaves, rattling the window panes, probing for a weakness. Initially she would find herself repulsed, but the flow of attack, evasion, counter-attack continued, its tempo rising and falling, but never ceasing. In her mind's eye she could see the two swords flashing and rising towards her, yet always the wind would guide her along the path of least resistance, gradually insinuating herself, revealing more and more of her opponent's weaknesses. Taki's counters opened up breaches in her own defence, her attempted parries forced her into retreat, her desperate evasive rolls and dives exposed her to attack. And now the final onslaught: Talim's blades knocked Dream Taki's own aside, seizing hold of her opponent's leg to drag her forward and scissor her between a shearing crosscut. Taki collapsed to the ground, beautiful in defeat, and Talim knelt to support her, enfolding her in her arms, feeling the warmth of her ebbing life …

The image was so powerful, that Talim gave a guilty start as she realised that the _real _Taki was standing quietly close by, arms folded. The ninja's glance was piercing enough for the young girl to fear that she had somehow guessed the nature of the make-believe fight. Abashed, Talim lowered her elbow blades, and curtsied as if this were the final invocation to end the rite, yet also a mark of respect for the older woman.

Taki acknowledged the courtesy with the slightest of nods, her expression stern. Abruptly she said, "You may accompany me, but on one condition."

Talim was near dumbfounded, but was able to gasp, "What is it?"

"If I ever ask you to leave me, you must go."

Talim considered this. Doubtfully, she began, "You would not seek to trick me …"

Impatiently Taki said, "Ninja are born under the sign of _kitsune,_ the Fox. However to ask you to be my companion, then immediately to dismiss you, is too unsubtle a ruse."

"But if you wish me to trust you …"

"You cannot, and I do not ask you to. I have told you my condition. Make up your mind."

Talim knew she had no real choice. She said, "I accept, and will come with you."

"Good. We leave immediately."

* * *

For the rest of the morning and past noon they trekked through dense woodlands, the difficulties of negotiating the thickets making conversation sparse as the sunlight filtering through the leaves. By mid afternoon, they had reached the eaves of the forest, and encountered a low range of hills, apparently barren of human life and activity. The going was much easier, but discourse was still minimal. Talim felt oppressed by the loneliness of the place, and Taki remained habitually silent.

As the sun began to sink in reddened glory towards the hilltops, they came upon a light track winding across the downlands, marked at its beginning by a cairn of stones. Taki paused to inspect it, examining certain marks which meant nothing to Talim.

The young girl at last felt moved to interrogate her new companion.

"What do these mean?"

"I do not know. They are perhaps a sign for travellers who follow the path."

"Where does it lead?"

"Through the hills and beyond. We will follow it for now."

"Why?"

"It makes the going easier."

Talim felt frustrated at Taki's failure to give clear answers, at least not to the questions she, Talim, wanted answered.

"I mean why do we follow it at all? How will it help our quest?"

Taki gave Talim a tolerant smile, which the girl couldn't help feeling was a little condescending. "Do you expect to find Soul Edge lying by the wayside? The path leads past a certain pool I know of, in a hidden valley. There we can wash ourselves clean of the foul touch of the demon."

"But …"

"It is a pleasant spot, in summer." Taki appeared to be enjoying teasing Talim.

"Surely though there are more urgent matters which …"

"A priestess questions the value of ritual purity?" Taki enquired, an eyebrow raised mockingly.

Talim's resentment at Taki's belittling treatment of her boiled over, and she shouted, angrily, "How am I to know what is or isn't important, when you have told me almost nothing about what we are to do? How can I help or be of use to you unless I know more?"

Taki looked amused at Talim's outburst. "You seek to know more? The time may come when you heartily wish that you knew less."

"Do not treat me like a ch…a person of no consequence! I am …" Talim stopped, trying to calm down, her chest heaving. She found the contradictory emotions that Taki provoked in her difficult to deal with.

"…The Wind God's daughter?" Taki completed calmly. "Well, at least you don't claim to be omniscient. I suppose I must fill in the void a little. One who seeks for Soul Edge must pass through three gates; they exist somewhere on earth, but are visible only to those with the strength to enter them. It is said that they also lead to the Netherworld, to heaven or to hell. Be that as it may, the wielder of the sword will possess great power for good or evil, if he or she can overcome the trials of the gates."

"What are these trials?"

"There are passageways with dread creatures of the night, traps and snares. In addition, each gate has its particular guardian, who must be defeated."

"So how do we find the gates?"

"By rumour, by hunch. Or by finding the guardian who may then reveal its location."

Talim considered all this carefully. "But is not the sword evil? Would it not then be best to leave it within the gates, forever harmless?"

Taki's expression became somewhat wry. "That is something for philosophers to debate. Some say the alignment of the sword varies according to its bearer, others that it is neutral or matched by an equal force for good. Whatever the truth, it is certainly the case that evil men, and women too, lust after the power of the weapon. If one of them should find the means to enter the gates, disaster could overtake the world."

Talim asked, "Do you know of any such people?"

"My old master, Toki, for one. He who bore Mekki-maru before me. He has long craved to replace it with a blade of even greater destructive strength."

_And what of you? thought Talim. What is it that you desire?_

* * *

The shadows were gathering as they followed the line of the track across the silent hills. Unused to travelling far from her village, Talim had become a little weary. Sensing this, Taki assured her that the vale she sought was not much further.

Now that she appeared more forthcoming, Talim decided to press the ninja on some of the questions that were troubling her.

Suddenly she asked, "Tell me about Toki and Mekki-maru. How was it that the sword came into your possession if it belonged to him?"

A scowl crossed Taki's face, and she said, "I did not steal it, if that is your implication."

Hastily Talim denied she had intended to make such an accusation. "I wondered how he had come to lose the sword, since you said he was of an evil and grasping nature, and clearly you did not kill him to gain it."

"It is a strange tale." Taki looked reluctant to speak.

Talim said, cajolingly, "Perhaps it will help me to throw off my weariness at the end of the day. I have always loved to hear stories of your exploits."

Taki gave a sigh of resignation. "As you wish, though I am no bard or _shijin. _Mekki-maru is the ancient spirit sword of the Fu Ma ninjas, traditionally carried by the head of the clan. At the time I lived amongst them, there were two leaders, Toki and Hachibei, although as Hachibei grew old, Toki took on more of the responsibility. One day, Toki summoned the clan and told us that Hachibei had run off with his daughter, Chie, and stolen Mekki-maru as well. He pronounced them outlaws, and commanded us to hunt down and kill them."

Talim said, "That sounds like … a very harsh penalty, especially to bring upon his own daughter."

Taki said, "True, although it is the long-established punishment for _nuke-nin_, those who leave the clan without permission. Even so I suspected something was wrong. Chie was my childhood friend, and Toki had always seemed a loving father. I obeyed his orders to search for Hachibei and Chie, but when I found them, I gave Hachibei a chance to explain his actions."

Talim asked, "And why had he taken the sword?"

Taki's voice lowered, almost as if she feared to be overheard. "He told me it was because the weapon had developed an evil influence over Toki. I found it difficult to credit as nothing like this had previously occurred. Yet I could see that he truly believed it, and even willingly gave me the sword, on the understanding that I would keep it from Toki."

Talim was beginning to see why Taki had not wanted to speak about Mekki-maru. "And you did so?"

"By disobeying Toki I was already an outlaw, and his wickedness was becoming apparent. To return Mekki-maru to him made no sense. Instead I tried to hide it, but Toki learned of its location. From that time since, I have had to guard myself and the sword from his assassins."

Talim gained the distinct impression that Taki wasn't telling her everything, that there was more to the story.

She began, "Then was Mekki-maru …?"

Interrupting, Taki said, "Perhaps I should have told you of this before you agreed to join me, although by custom ninja are forbidden to kill anyone other than the contracted target, unless there is no alternative."

Talim said fervently, "Of course, if they or anyone else attacked, I would defend you."

Taki shrugged. "Perhaps you would try, yet assassins prefer to use stealth and strike without warning." Indicating a solitary clump of vegetation lining the path, she said, "Even now they could be concealed in those bushes, and you would know nothing until a _shuriken_ struck your neck."

Talim retorted, "The wind would warn me of their presence."

"Would it indeed?" Talim jumped as a clear, strong voice issued from the ridge above the bushes. "Then why has it not told you about me?"

A tall richly-dressed figure appeared on top of the hill slope, looking down at them, hands on hips in a dramatic pose.

Taki looked up, her smile widening to show perfect, pearl-white teeth.

"Hong Yunsung! This is a fortunate meeting!" Aside to Talim, she said, "The valley is almost before us, but we may have to put off bathing for now."

* * *

Not so much action in that chapter. There ought to be more - of sorts - in the next one!


	4. Goddess

Ok, very minor point, those of you who read the previous chapter before this one was published might notice Hong has undergone a costume change. (I've edited things so from being "robed in white" he was "richly dressed"). I thought this was more in accordance with his status and character in this story.

I might also take the opportunity to say no strange substances were consumed in order to write this chapter and no offence is meant towards anyone's religion!

* * *

Ch 4 Goddess

Hong said, "Our meeting isn't quite so fortunate as you may've thought; I heard rumours of your presence in this land, and have been searching for you."

"I also. It seems that Fate wanted us to come together." Taki regarded Hong critically. She said, "You appear to have matured a little since we last met."

"You can tell just by looking? Its true that I've rid myself of a number of foolish notions. But I still follow my own path."

"Yes, that's why I said _a little_."

Hong Yunsung appeared to be in his late teens, with looks that were for the most part classically handsome, although Talim thought his eyebrows were perhaps a little too heavy, his nose a little too straight, and his jaw a little too square. His fine, light garments were typical of a young courtier or dashing bravo, dyed in rich colours of blue and green, leaving the hard muscles of his arms, lower chest and abdomen on display. Around his waist, he wore a costly, red silk sash. His huge, curved broadsword was far too long to be sheathed in a conventional sword belt, and he carried it slung over one shoulder.

Hong ran fingers through his dark shock of hair, and shook his head despairingly. "I suppose in another life I may win your unqualified admiration." Turning to examine Talim, he added suavely, "But you have not yet introduced me to your lovely companion."

Taki said, "This is Talim …" adding with derisive emphasis "_the Wind God's daughter_."

Hong made a deep bow, and though the mortified Priestess inspected his face for any hint that he was making fun of her, she could see only amused respect and interest.

"And who am I to doubt it? The beauty and wisdom I see before me tell their own story." He took Talim's smaller, softer hand in his larger rougher one, and reverently laid it upon his brow. Talim blushed furiously, her heart throbbing. She found herself speechless, but managed to produce a curtsey in reply.

Taki gave a soft chuckle. "Spending time at the emperor's court has certainly improved Hong's manners, although it appears to have made him somewhat credulous as well."

Hong laughed good-humouredly. "And time has only sharpened your wit. Still I have faith that you speak more wisely than you pretend. Is it not said that there is something of the divine in all true heroes – and heroines too? And if anyone suggested that your deeds were anything but goddess-like, a mere moment in your company would convince him."

Taki smiled, smoothing her hair, and said to Talim, "Hong's strongest belief is in his power to make most women melt when he speaks honeyed words to them, though anyone but a child can see them for simple flattery. I would not yet accept him as your disciple."

Talim flushed again, bewildered and embarrassed by her inability to participate in the repartee.

Hong looked at her sympathetically. He said, "Taki is not nearly so much a cruel cynic as she often seems. Remember this, and you may learn as much from her as I have."

Surprised out of her reserve, Talim exclaimed, "What, you have trained under Taki?"

Hong grinned, "I would not quite describe it as '_training_'. Let us just say that she can be a kind schoolmistress to those she loves."

Taki shook her head. "Hong cherishes many fond delusions and I despair of teaching him anything."

Talim was beginning to perceive that these exchanges between Taki and Yunsung were about more than verbal dexterity. She noticed that while Taki's dry wit was unaltered, her demeanour was noticeably more open and relaxed, favouring Hong with smiles and sultry looks. Hong too was giving Taki the full attention of his strong gaze, much to Talim's chagrin, who would have preferred him to show her at least the same amount of interest. She felt resentment towards the older woman for exerting such easy charm, and a growing sense of her own lack of sophistication. Hong was only a few years past her own age, but showed far greater self-assurance and worldly knowledge, having travelled and experienced courtly and city life.

How foolish of her to think either of them would find anything of fascination in a village girl! Well let them amuse each other with their fine phrases! She could not care less; she had her friends the winds to comfort her. Yet Talim had become only too bitterly aware that when it came to fencing with words, the guidance of the wind was of small use.

That simplicity and artlessness could be in themselves attractive was, naturally enough, not something that had occurred to her; instead she was eaten up with angry jealousy.

Taki meanwhile was asking Hong, "And how is dear Mina? I have not seen her for some years."

"As always she is … irrepressible. Which reminds me, I recently saw another of your old friends, Sophitia Alexandra."

Talim pricked up her ears. She looked at Taki to see how she would respond.

Taki nonchalantly teased a hair back into place. She said, "I hope she was well when you left her."

_Liar!_ Talim raged in thought.

Hong nodded, and added casually, "I'm surprised you didn't run in to her, she's usually to be found guarding a pass quite nearby."

Taki shrugged her shoulders. "Its like her to be so conscientious in her duties. But what of Rothion, and the children?"

Hong scratched one ear. "The kids aren't so young now. And Cassandra looks after them."

A wicked grin crossed Taki's face, and she said, "And does Cassandra _look after_ Rothion too?"

Hong laughed and shook his head, "Only you could make such a lewd implication!"

_Callous, lying bitch!_ Talim was furious on behalf of the absent Sophitia, her family mercilessly lampooned while she lay injured at Taki's hands. She was more convinced than ever that some evil force had cast its spell over the ninja. She must warn Hong.

The young man was asking where they intended to bivouac for the night, and whether they needed any food. "The game is scarce in these desolate hills, so we should share what supplies we have."

Taki explained about the valley, which she said sheltered an abundance of wild life. "You are welcome to camp with us, if Talim can abide your foolishness for so long."

Talim bowed her head in consent, but Taki's invitation only seemed to confirm her fears. The demon hunter was looking at Hong through heavy-lidded eyes, rather as a cat might watch a large, plump bird.

* * *

Talim jumped over wet rocks with the lithe agility of a mountain goat, the rush of falling water in her ears. Hong followed her a little more cautiously, balancing himself with his sword, glancing over his shoulder to where the fast stream issued from a narrow crevice. In front of them, looking out over the cliff edge into empty space, Taki stood silhouetted against the rising full moon.

The two of them reached her position, and stood, panting, to take in the view. To their right, the stream sundered into three separate falls, each white as a snowfield, to gush over foliage-thick valley walls to the moon-silvered, oval pool beneath. The vale itself stretched away into the distance, thickly dotted with trees of many varieties.

Hong nodded appreciatively to the _kunoichi_. "So you have come back to the place of your naming, _Waterfall_. It is as lovely as I could have hoped. I trust though that I will not need to become a bird or fish to reach the valley floor."

Taki smiled. "Fly or dive into the pool, if you wish. There is no other path. Except one we make." She began to uncoil a length of rope from her pack.

Despite the deceptive moonlight, the climb was not a difficult one. Taki went down first, followed by Talim, and lastly Hong. While she was waiting for him to descend, Talim inhaled the night scents around her, of incense-bearing trees, rare flowers, perfumed shrubs, noticing the quick movements of small animals amongst the ferns and bushes. The sound of the triple cascades fell soothingly into the background of her awareness.

Hong landed beside her, his dark eyes taking in the surroundings. "Well, if I've come to the Valley of Paradise, I could not wish for better company. Now a fine meal is all I need."

Talim was assigned to gather wood, while the other two set about organising the campsite. In such a beautiful locale, even this humble task became a pleasure. Talim's apprehension receded, lulled by the perhaps illogical thought that nothing bad could happen in so enchanting a place. After finding a good quantity of dry material, she paused to examine an unusual night flower.

Even Taki's sharp ears would have detected nothing, but Talim's sensitivity to air movements was supernormal, and she looked up to see a dark shadow descending towards her. Silent as a ghost, it floated down to settle on her shoulder.

Talim reached up to caress Alun's head. The owl's small beak affectionately pecked her ear, perhaps in the vain hope of a dead mouse treat. As she petted him apologetically, her hand encountered the tiny tube bound tightly to his clawed foot.

When Talim returned, Taki and Yunsung were talking quietly. Their conversation halted as soon as she entered the camp, giving the young girl the impression that whatever the subject had been, it was not one they wished to share with her. Sullenly she piled the logs up in the centre of the cleared space.

Taki said, "You were gone for some time, was anything the matter?"

Talim replied, "No, nothing." She went to sit down with her back facing away from them. Taki stroked her nose and remained for a while looking thoughtfully in the Wind Priestess's direction. Eventually she returned to helping Hong light the fire.

Talim clasped her arms round her knees, rocking herself slightly. She thought of her own bed on the floor of the Wind Temple, the creaking sound made by the rotation of the great vanes, her mother singing.

_My dear daughter, I understand why you had to leave swiftly, and I don't blame you. Of course we will miss you …_

How much grief was contained there! Talim remembered when she was a small child and had first seen her mother crying, how stunned she had been. Her mother was not supposed to cry.

_We received your second message and found Sophitia within the hour. She will recover, but the shoulder wound is severe, and will take time to heal. She sends you her thanks …_

Sophitia was relying on her. She must not be distracted from her appointed tasks. She must somehow talk to Hong alone.

_I hope that you can send word to us again; knowing you are alive and well would mean everything, as we love you so …_

When no one else was to be trusted, the reminder of her mother's unshakeable, unconditional love was everything.

_May the wind always be with you!_

Sitting round the fire and eating, Hong entertained them with stories of the absurdities of court life, which made even Talim laugh. Although she did not allow herself to forget her purpose, it was thwarted by her two companions' stubborn refusal to separate for any length of time.

After the meal, Hong unexpectedly produced a wineskin, offering it to Taki, who drained a measure with no noticeable effect. Talim would have declined, but she thought to see scorn in the demon hunter's eyes, as if refusing would be proof of her childishness. The potency of the drink made her cough, then a mellow feeling suffused her body. Hong himself finished the draught and the talk moved on to events, people and places familiar to the two more experienced warriors, but which meant little to Talim. She became bored and somewhat drowsy, sitting with her back to a tree and staring into the glowing embers of the fire.

Noticing this, Taki commented, "Talim is perhaps as unaccustomed to drinking as she is to long travel." Favouring the priestess with a warm, persuasive smile, she said softly, "Why don't you lie down and rest? Hong and I still have many things to talk about."

Taki's almost hypnotic tone made Talim feel even sleepier, but she shook her head.

"Then at least let me make you more comfortable." The _kunoichi _leant forward, and carefully arranged her own cloak around Talim's shoulders. The closeness of her face and the gentle feeling of Taki touching her made the young girl feel strange; she was reminded of her mother putting her to bed when she was younger. She yawned. The flames of the fire seemed to come closer to her eyes, recede, expand, then move far away …

* * *

Talim dreamed.

The flames became part of a rocky passageway, leading far beneath the earth, the sides of the walls glowing as if made from molten lava. It twisted and dipped but always led further downwards, the air growing hotter and smelling like a blacksmith's forge. Talim began to fear it would grow so hot she would be overcome before she could turn back. But she could not turn back.

With delirium-like suddenness, she was in a large chamber with black rock walls. The heat was still oppressive, despite the more open space. The room seemed to go back and back, marked by slender pairs of pillars and lit torches, its far end in darkness. On the ceiling were decorative motifs, depicting the gods, angels and demons of many different cultures. These were repeated in the carvings on the pillars, as Talim walked by them one by one, each seeming either more grotesque or more angelic than the last. She reached the final two columns, seeing on one side a relief of an aged crone unleashing a triple-headed hound, on the other a young woman holding a sheaf of corn. Beyond was nothing but black night. Trembling, Talim prepared to continue.

Before she could do so, she became aware the darkness had been broken by many small points of light that looked like diamonds or stars winking. In awe and wonder, Talim gazed on the cold majesty of a universe of constellations. She took one step, and that step propelled her across vast regions of space and time. Her feet bathed in nebulae, galaxies and quasars swirled around her head. She held a single bright star in her hand, grown to a size that could hurl suns like pebbles. Her form was vast, spanning light years, filling the heavens.

After what seemed like an ocean of time, there was movement on the other side of the cosmos. Part of the starfield detached itself, began to take on shape. At one moment it was a great figure, overarching half the sky, then it diminished, rushing towards Talim, who had shrunk again to her normal diminutive size.

She was back in the pillared hall, but no longer alone. A goddess stood before her, a goddess with Taki's face. Smiling faintly, with a red _bindi _mark on her forehead and a three-pointed gold crown, she was naked from the waist upward, her breasts partly covered by a dangling necklace of skulls. She still carried Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru, using the lower pair of her six arms. The upper pair wielded a trident and a sickle-shaped sword; the middle two were raised, palms facing outward. Gold bracelets encircled each of her limbs, and her skirt appeared to be made of bones.

Syi Salika and Loka Luha were in Talim's hands, and she began the Wind Dance, not knowing if any wind of earth could reach where she stood. And Goddess Taki danced with her, all six of her arms, all four of her weapons whirling in patterns even more elaborate and impenetrable than those Talim had previously witnessed. Closer together, they came, and closer, and at the point where the two dances interweaved, metal clashed on metal, faster and still faster, as Talim fought as she had never fought before, until the speed and motion made her sick and giddy, and the universe spun round and round, until she shut her eyes against the bright blades flashing … and then all movement ceased.

With eyes still closed, she felt the gentle touch of soft, motherly arms drawing her into a loving embrace…

* * *

Talim awoke to the scent of the _kunoichi's_ cloak, and a tree trunk pressed against her back. The fire was burning low, and she could hear Hong's heavy snoring. Taki seemed to be sleeping on the opposite side of the fire, wrapped in Talim's own garment.

The young priestess shut her eyes again, not wanting to let go of the vividness of the dream, driven by a yearning for something lost, something on the very edge of understanding. But it had gone, leaving only sorrow and emptiness.

For a while she sat, listening to the sounds of the night: the plashing of water, the call of a heron, the moisture-laden down rush of the breeze. Gradually a resolution formed in her. Searching nearby, she found a largish rock, and wrapped Taki's cloak in it, to give the impression from a distance that she was still lying under the tree. Then with infinite caution, she began to crawl forward to where Hong lay sleeping. Once there, she snuggled alongside him, tucking herself in close, so that his body was between her and the spot Taki had chosen to sleep. From this position, she reached across, put one hand over Hong's mouth, and with the other tugged firmly on his earlobe, whispering repeatedly, "Wake up, wake up, but don't make a sound!"

Hong gave a convulsive jerk, struggling to say something half-asleep, which she desperately smothered. Then he lay still. He was awake, but his eyes were still closed.

Talim placed her lips very close to his ear, murmured, "Listen carefully to what I have to say, but don't try to speak." Taking her hand from his mouth, she continued, "I bear a message to you from Sophitia Alexandra." She paused, letting the words come back to her as she remembered Sophitia reciting them. "'The first gate is fallen, and I have failed. Beware of Taki, and look to the guarding of the second and third gates.' She told me if I ever met you I was to repeat these words, and to give you this as a token."

Talim placed a small, metal object in Hong's nearest hand. He felt it between his fingers, and a slight smile crossed his lips. He opened his right eye, then his hand, and there lay a small, gold brooch, in the shape of an owl.

He closed his fist, then half-turned his body, so that he was facing Talim. Leaning across her, he put his own mouth next to her ear. She could smell his strong, masculine aroma and his breath tickled her lobe with the faintest of whispers:

"Does Sophitia yet live?"

Talim was conscious of the intimacy of their two bodies lying so close, her smooth cheek pressed against the prickliness of his stubble, and gave a shiver of excitement. Her nose rubbed Hong's ear, as she whispered in her turn, "Taki wounded her grievously, but my mother cares for her. I believe she will be healed." Hong took hold of her hand, squeezed it to indicate his understanding. Talim continued, "You must take care not to let her surprise you as she did Sophitia."

He murmured straight back into her ear, "Do not fear for me. I will sleep with one eye open, and White Storm will guard me. Go back now. Go and rest."

She felt reluctant to break the contact, but responded to his gentle push. She inched her way back to the tree, and once more covered herself with the demon hunter's cloak. Looking back, she could see that Yunsung's hand lay on the hilt of his sword; otherwise he appeared deeply asleep, snoring slightly as before.

_Is he just pretending? Or has the idiot really gone back to sleep? Well, Talim, you did your best._

She turned over, and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

The main thing that concerned me writing this chapter (apart from the description of Taki/Kali) was the fear that Hong is a little OC as a kind of urban sophisticate swapping Jane Austen-like witticisms with Taki. I'm assuming here a very flexible time-line in which he has matured somewhat since his search for the "Sword of Salvation" even though in SC2 time this has yet to take place. But of course as nearly every character's quest takes place in a parallel time/universe this confusion is pretty much inevitable.


	5. Nereid

I suppose I should put in a warning that this chapter pushes the 'T' rating a little close to the edge, but I don't think it needs changing. I have done my best to maintain it so far, and taken what advice I could. Still as usual you have the option to give your views on this, as well as on everything else. Hopefully I won't need to put on my helmet to protect against the brickbats!

* * *

Chapter 5 Nereid

Sunrise. The first golden rays slanted parallel with the line of the valley, to set the tops of the trees aflame. Birds raised their clamour above the combined sound of the waterfalls. Small mammals sat up to greet the appearance of the dawn as they had for eons past after hiding the night from predators. Those same hunters rested from their labours.

Sleepily Talim awoke to hear – could it be fluting notes of music? She remained half-awake, cosily wrapped up, unwilling to move, her head slightly throbbing. Imagination. There could have been no piper. She drifted into a contented doze, a half-dream in which small goat creatures and maidens in flowing robes danced and played to a haunting melody.

There it was again.

Talim became fully awake, sitting up and looking around. The full glory of the morning revealed trees showing vivid green in the blossoming leafiness of their early summer growth, stretching up to a sky so blue and hot that it seemed touchable. Nearby the clear waters of the pool shimmered in the sunlight, the waterfalls foaming white and gold. Bees buzzed, and the sharp breeze flowing through the valley carried a myriad of scents, offering them to her like treasured gifts. The camp remained as before, except the fire was out – and she was alone.

Talim arose, a little panicked, although her sense quickly reasserted itself that her companions were unlikely to have abandoned her, and their absence probably had another explanation. But the thought still nagged her – what if Taki had …

This time there was no mistake. The pure liquid notes could be heard above the rushing of the falls. Talim checked her weapons were in place, and set off, moving cautiously through the trees. As she slipped from bush to tree trunk to fern, she was aware of other small denizens of the woods, scuttling, flapping, wriggling towards the source of the music. It was as if she was in the midst of an enchantment, a sorcery of sound. Coming to the top of a small rise, she crouched down in the undergrowth, as she realised she had found the piper.

Below her was a grassy bank, dotted with bushes, and shaded by a spreading oak tree; behind it the sun dazzled on the swirling waters at the foot of one of the high falls. The tree was bright with blue, green and yellow wings, and at its base, small forms crouched, their fur completing the spectrum of colours: red, black, brown, white and grey. All were gathered and held rapt, as if under a spell, by the music of Taki's pipes. She sat, cross-legged, blowing softly to produce a mournful but captivating melody. Talim listened, feeling her soul stirred with sadness; her feet seemed rooted in place like those of the humble beasts. Absorbed in the creation of her lament, Taki played with her eyes closed, as if oblivious to the presence of the bewitched creatures, or of Talim, or of the world in general, as though she played only to express some inner heartache, some long-felt sorrow, a grief too keen for words.

Finally the music ceased, on a last note of utter desolation. Taki laid down the instrument. For a moment there was stillness, the rushing of water the only sound. Then there was a great flurry of movement, as the charm ceased and each of the creatures flew, hopped, leapt or scampered away. Amongst the birds fluttering over Talim's head, one dark brown form swooped down in silence and perched on her hand. The owl was blinking sleepily against the strong light. Talim searched in her pockets, found a small leather hood, and used it to cover his rounded head.

When she looked back, Taki had moved behind the bushes, with only her dark hair and the top of her ponytail visible. Talim could see a flash of colour, as Taki pulled something over her head, which then dipped out of sight. After some time, there was a splashing noise. Drawn by curiosity, Talim hastened down the slope. Beside the bank, in plain sight, she found the ninja's red bodysuit, neatly folded, and on top of it, her underwear.

Looking past the bushes towards the pool, Talim could see Taki's dark, unbound hair trailing above the surface, and below her white nereid-like body, legs and arms strongly pushing back the water, as she swam towards the foot of the cataract. Reaching it, she moved beneath the foaming curtain into shallower water, standing waist deep as if behind a translucent screen, her form indistinctly outlined, her hair hanging lank as a mermaid's.

Talim was aware of the beating of her own heart, the dryness of her mouth, her body responding to a welling emotion she could not suppress. Her eyes were held by the sight before her, unable to heed those conflicting thoughts that suggested she ought to look away, as if a basilisk had cast its gaze to entomb her in stone.

A flicker of movement above and to the left broke the spell. Hong had by some means climbed to a position above the weir, and stood on the cliff edge, clad only in a loin cloth, the sun gleaming from his tanned limbs and ridged torso. As Talim watched, he leant forward to allow himself to dive straight as an arrow, plunging deep into the pool beneath, surfacing spluttering and shaking his head. He appeared to catch a glimpse of Taki beneath the fall and, after a moment's hesitation, began swimming in her direction. The _kunoichi_ turned towards him, pushing her wet hair backwards.

Talim gazed long enough to see them confront each other, either side of the veil of water. Then she turned away, her breath coming in fast pants, the blood pounding in her head, unable to watch any longer. Her eyes were beginning to prick, and her chest was tight and full with passion. Groping almost blindly, she felt for Alun on her shoulder, her fingers seeking the warmth and comfort of his downy feathers. She sat down, her back to the oak tree, facing away from the water, helpless to halt the hot tears. She had warned him, how _could_ he … how _could_ she … how _could_ they? Why, why did she have to look? She had wanted to … but not to see … not to see _that_ of all things.

She remained weeping and hugging herself for what seemed an eternity, but all tears must end, and perhaps it was not such a very long time. Behind her, she heard the splashing of someone walking through shallow water. She did not look round. More time passed. Then she felt the touch of a hand on her shoulder.

It was Hong. His face held sympathy, but the sight of it only made her more furious. She twitched her shoulder away, remained with her arms clutched tightly to her chest. Hong let his hand fall. He squatted down next to her, watching her with a serious expression, while she stared stubbornly straight ahead.

After a short period of silence, Hong remarked casually, "It's a sad thing, when two old friends fall out."

"What are you talking about?" Goaded into speech, Talim's voice was to her own ears tight, irritable, peevish.

"After Taki saved Sophitia from the dread hand of the pirate, Cervantes, removing many fragments of Soul Edge from her body, the two swore an eternal bond of sisterhood. It grieves my heart to see them now at odds."

Talim gave a hysterical laugh. "'Fall out?' 'At odds.' Is that what you call being ambushed and hamstrung by your bosom friend?"

Hong shook his head. "I understand why you are angry with me. But consider, if battle between them were unavoidable, would prolonging it have reduced the harm? Death or crippling injury might more easily have been the result."

"You offer excuses for her treachery?"

"I do not excuse. But it is no game we play. When blades are crossed, most likely blood will be spilt. A guardian is bound to protect the gate, even if her own sister or daughter threatens it. Such is the charge laid on me too, should Taki or even you yourself seek to enter the third gate. I would fight with all my might, and expect no less from you."

Talim said bitterly, "I expected no less from someone so foolishly affectionate towards her as you are."

Hong gave a slight smile, "In that, I'm not the only sinner. Foolish I may be, but blind I'm not. There is much that lies between you and Taki. And I have never known her to take a companion previously. She is a hard woman to get close to."

"Not for some of us, it seems!"

"Ah!" Hong looked down thoughtfully. "I see now what you are thinking. But you are mistaken. However tempted I might be, if I took such liberties with the Demon Slayer, unarmed as she was, I would fear for my manhood, if not for my life. On my honour, I laid no hand upon her."

Talim said hesitantly, "Is that the truth?"

"I will swear it on the blade of White Storm." Hong got to his feet, stretching his neck to peer around. "At least I will when I find it. I left it lying not far from here, along with my clothes."

Talim suddenly felt a great sense of relief, as if the sun had come out from behind a cloud. "Forgive me. I was too hasty in judging you."

Hong was poking in some bushes. "Here they are!" He began putting on the rest of his clothes. To Talim he said, "So will you now remain with her?"

The young girl reflected for a moment, then nodded. "I must."

"Good. For I think its time for me to leave. I have other undertakings for the present. But we may meet again before long, as I believe it will be upon you to follow this quest to its end."

He extracted White Storm from a bush, and touched its fine edge with his palm. "May you always travel with a good wind! Farewell!"

* * *

After Hong's departure, Talim remained sitting under the tree. She knew that sooner or later Taki would return, but the will and impetus to move were absent. Her mind drifted, thinking over the events of the past days.

As her fingers absently trailed through the undergrowth, they encountered hard metal. From beneath some ferns, she pulled out her prize, the sheathed _ninjato_, Rekki-maru, the mighty demon slaying sword which Taki was said to have forged with her own hands, and laid upon it spells of destruction, exorcism and banishment. The scabbard was quite plain, as was the _tsuka_ projecting from it, but drawing it out a little, Talim could see fine writing inscribed on the flat of the blade; the edge itself looked keen enough to cut the wind. Talim examined it carefully, then putting it down, searched through the ferns again. It took only moments to reveal the elaborate, gem-studded golden _saya_ containing Mekki-maru, heirloom of the Fu-ma ninja clan.

Talim put out her hand to touch it, then drew back. A strange feeling had overcome her, as though darkness had clouded the bright day. In the back of her mind was Taki's tale about the evil influence of the sword. But impelled by an irresistible impulse, she reached out to take possession.

From somewhere nearby, she heard a warning hiss. It came too late. She had already gripped the hilt and partly drawn the sword from its scabbard. The haft felt hot to the touch, and as the blade was unsheathed, dark red flames rushed along it towards her fingers. At the same time, she felt a brooding malevolence like a great wall of blackness sucking at her soul. In terror, Talim tried to slide the sword back, but her arms seemed not to obey her will.

Suddenly from behind her someone reached forward, and placing strong hands over her own, pushed them together to snap the blade back into its sheath. Instantly the feeling of horror receded.

Gasping in relief, Talim looked round, and became aware that Taki was standing directly to her rear, still unclad and dripping wet from her swim. Embarrassment at her folly was rapidly succeeded by awkwardness of another kind. Sensing her discomfort, Taki laid down the sword, and moved a little behind the tree, discreetly folding her arms.

She said, "You felt the evil, didn't you? Mekki-maru was a spirit sword of great power, already tainted by a dark force. But it has been bonded to a shard of Soul Edge, one of those I removed from the body of Sophitia Alexandra, and its strength and vile malignancy have increased beyond all imagining. At the moment it is sealed within its sheath with spells of suppression which I have laid upon it. Yet when the ninja Geki sought to claim it for Toki, the shock of drawing it forth destroyed his arm. He is now the chief of Toki's assassins who pursue me."

Talim exclaimed breathlessly, "How can this be?"

"It is said he learned to fight better with his left arm, than the right one he lost."

"No, I meant, how can you bear to carry it, and why does it not destroy _you_ when you wield it? Or for that matter, anyone whom it touches?"

Taki said, "Like you or Sophitia, for example?" Talim started. "Yes, of course I know you must have met her. How else did you enter the first gate?"

Talim asked forlornly, "How did you know?"

"As you practiced the wind dance, the aura of your weapons was unmistakable; they had increased so much in power by passage through the gate, I needed no spells to sense it. Yet you still thought to fool me with your naïve questions." Taki gave a short laugh.

Talim said, "Sophitia so instructed me. She said not to tell you I'd gone through."

"That was perhaps wise, but clearly in her weakened state, she omitted to tell you all the necessary precautions."

Talim said, angrily, "Because you attacked her without warning! And left her to die!"

Taki said, looking down, "I did not. I bound her wounds and left her water, as you saw." Defensively, "There was nothing else I could do: the gate had to be entered." But for the first time, Talim thought she heard shame in her voice.

She said, "You know that wasn't enough. How could she have survived alone?"

Faltering, Taki said, "I prayed to the Gods to send her help." She caught Talim's glance. "And when Hong confirmed she was alive, I rejoiced."

Uncharacteristically Talim was driven to sneer. "You _prayed_! You _rejoiced_! Pah!"

Taki said, "And the Gods answered my prayers. They sent you."

The unexpected nature of this response made Talim pause to think. Then she said, "You mocked her, and her family. How could you be so heartless?"

Taki said, "I suppose that was wrong, if a lesser wrong than those others you accuse me of. As I bandied words with Hong, the retort came to me. I have become a cynic as I grow old." Her mouth drooped.

Talim said, "Come on, you're hardly an old lady." Taki looked up, and the Wind Priestess said, more sympathetically, "Perhaps you are a little sorry after all for what you've done."

Taki forced a smile. "I believed it necessary – stilI I regret the consequences. You must judge me as you will. But to answer your earlier question, I can touch the sword partly as I am accustomed to it, and also because my spells hold its force in check. Yet there is another reason, which explains why neither you nor Sophitia took the same harm as Geki. Of the race of mortals, only a few have the strength to enter the gates to Soul Edge, and we three are amongst them. Thus the power of the sword over us is much less."

Talim said slowly, "I didn't realise."

Taki said encouragingly, "Come, you have always known you are special, although I've teased you for it. Forgive me, age has made me crabbed, and perhaps I envied your simplicity."

Talim said, "You didn't need to. My calling is as a priestess, but I've dreamed of being a warrior like you too. I've – so much wanted you to respect me."

"Well, that's good, because I do. In fact I've even become quite fond of you."

Talim blushed, becoming more aware of the intimate nature of the encounter. She thought that Taki probably read her thoughts.

"And I of you," she said.

There was a moment of significant pause. Taki was smiling to herself, looking heavenwards and humming slightly. Talim clasped her hands in front of her, unsure what to do next.

Eventually she said, "Perhaps I should prepare breakfast …"

"Aren't you going to bathe?" Taki inquired, innocently.

"Uh … uh, maybe later," Talim stuttered in embarrassment.

"Oh, come now." Taki spoke in the smooth tone she had adopted with Yunsung the previous evening. "You do want to purify yourself from the touch of that demon, don't you? And from handling my sword, perhaps? The sooner you …get it out of your system, the better."

"Well, I …"

Taki playfully flicked some droplets from her skin in Talim's direction, "And the water's lovely too."

"I suppose so …"

"Well, then …" Taki's twisted grin was in evidence again. "You'll have to take your clothes off, won't you?"

Talim's face was bright red, and she looked a little tearful.

"Of course, I can look the other way if you prefer?" Taki made as if to turn away.

"No … no … its alright."

With clumsy haste, Talim released the fastenings on her top, pulled it over her head, then unbuttoned her pantaloons, and allowed them to fall to the ground. She was left standing in her simple white underwear, looking down apprehensively, her small chest rising and falling rapidly beneath her bodice.

Taki watched with an apparent air of calm detachment, arms casually folded across her breasts, head tilted thoughtfully to one side.

Talim nervously began to unlace her bodice, then stopped, tears filling her eyes, clutching at herself pathetically.

Taki unfolded her arms and, with a half-smile, came forward to put an arm round Talim's shaking shoulders. Gently, she helped the girl to remove her bodice. Talim pulled down her panties and stepped out of them. She waded cautiously out into the pool, with Taki's hand still reassuringly on her shoulder.

She stood quite passively, thigh deep and shivering slightly, as Taki stooped to scoop up and sluice water over her back and shoulders. Taki cupped her hands to repeat the action a second time, and Talim shuddered thrillingly, as she felt the _kunoichi's _bare skin press close against her back. Maintaining the gentle contact, Taki stroked the side of Talim's neck, massaging it slightly, then let her hand slide downwards, slipping over the small valley of Talim's bosom.

Talim closed her eyes, and let herself feel the pleasurable sensation of Taki touching her, chin resting on her shoulder, her cheek pressed to hers. The girl's breathing softened, as her body relaxed. Then in a sudden passionate outburst, she turned, to fling her arms around the older woman's neck, leaning her head close for comfort. Taki hugged her tightly, the two of them resting their heads against one another.

After a while, Taki tilted up Talim's chin, stroking her hair. She rested one hand on her shoulder, slid the other lower and lower, until it reached Talim's thigh, then moved gently inward …

The thought overwhelming Talim was that never again would she have a feeling of such pure ecstasy.

* * *

The sun moved relentlessly higher in the sky, bright points of light filtering through the gaps in the oak's leaves, as two figures lay close together under it.

Taki softly nudged Talim. "We have to be going soon."

Talim said, "Must we? I suppose we must. But where …?"

"To the mountains. The second gate lies there."

"You're sure? If you knew, then why didn't we travel there directly, instead of tarrying here so long?"

"I did not know until last night. And I wanted to visit this place, one more time before …" Taki fell silent.

Talim began to reach for her clothing. "Yunsung told you about the second gate, didn't he? That's why you were looking for him."

Taki nodded.

"Did you intend to seduce him?"

Taki said, "Talim, please don't think that I would …"

"Whatever. You've got what you wanted now."

"Not exactly, because …"

"There's nothing and nobody to stop you trying to enter. Except for me."

Talim finished dressing. Taki looked up at her, her face serious.

"And are you going to try stopping me?"

Talim reached for Syi Salika and Loka Luha.

She said, "I don't know."

Her voice uncertain, Taki said, "I thought … I had hoped … that you would begin to understand … that you would think better of me."

Talim said, "Was _this_ your way of making me? Has this been what it was all about?"

"No!" Taki cried in a voice of hurt. _"No_," she repeated, softly, insistently.

Talim lifted Alun from where he had been roosting amongst the oak branches, still wearing his small hood. She said, "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Talim!" Tears streaked the _kunoichi's _face. "Talim, _please_."

As Taki held out her arms to her, Talim shivered. She could already feel the icy chill of the mountain winds.

* * *

Well, that chapter was ... tricky ... and involved a lot of tears. Fortunately more for the characters than me. The next one may require everyone, including me, to get out their handkerchiefs.


	6. Wind daughter

Thanks again for your comments. They reassured me that I'd got things about right in the last chapter, and will not be metaphorically or actually sent to jail!

* * *

Ch 6 Wind daughter

The raft's sail belled strongly in the steady breeze, propelling the craft forward relentlessly against the river current. The veteran boatman glanced at it from time to time as he plied his steering pole. He had merely grunted disbelievingly when his passengers had assured him that there would be no need to paddle upriver. But the oars remained stowed, as the wind stayed always strong and favourable. It was unnatural, and he suspected witchery.

The boatman turned his attention to the two travellers sitting in front of him. The younger one looked harmless enough, despite the razor sharp blades dangling from her belt. She carried an owl on her shoulder, true, which was a sign of ill omen, and could be a familiar or a disguised demon. Still she spoke in a friendly manner, and her soft brown eyes were innocent and guileless. But the older … the boatman suppressed a snort … the evil stare she had given him when he had tried to suggest a higher price … he wouldn't be in the least bit surprised if she had brewed some foul magic to enslave the winds. And those two swords she carried … there was something sinister about them. He imagined they'd seen a lot of use - their owner had the look of a killer, no doubt about it.

He mopped his brow. The afternoon sun was hot, burning from a cerulean sky, the surroundings idyllic as the river meandered lazily through fields white and yellow with summer flowers. Peaceful enough now, to be sure, but the most dangerous part of the journey was yet to come. He could see in the distance the start of the river gorge leading into the mountains, white clouds massing above the highest peaks.

Pushing his misgivings to the back of his mind, he cleared his throat and announced: "Up ahead, that's the last stretch before we reach the rapids. We can't go any further then, whether this strange wind holds or not."

The younger woman turned and smiled winningly, "Don't worry about the wind, it'll hold. Is there somewhere we can land after we enter the river valley?"

The boatman nodded, "The second bend inside it, there's some shallows near the turn, not long before the fast water starts."

Talim nudged Taki. "Will that do?"

"It'll have to." The ninja gave the steersman a hard glance. "Take us there, and you'll get the rest of your money … when we're sure you're not in collusion with the bandits."

The boatman nearly lost his pole in fright. "Of course I'm not allied with those cutthroats! Didn't I say I wanted compensation for taking such risks in the first place? You can trust me to avoid tangling with those blackguards if it's at all possible!"

Taki showed her white teeth in a sceptical grin. "I prefer to wait and see before I trust anyone. If anything's amiss …" she drew a finger across her throat "… you'll be the first to die."

The boatman shuddered. Trembling, he returned to concentrating on his steering. With his boat in the grip of damnable sorcery, he wasn't even sure it was necessary, but it made him feel better.

Talim whispered, "You wouldn't really kill him?"

"No. But he doesn't know that. It ought to keep him from contemplating any treachery."

Talim sighed. "You always seem to think the worst of people."

"That's because – they're people. When you've seen as much of them as I have …"

Talim shook her head, "I don't know now if I want to. Perhaps I should've stayed in my village." She eyed the canyon cliffs, close enough for her to see the curve of the river beyond. "Well, I'll be glad to get off this raft at least."

"I thought you'd soon tire of my company."

"No, its not that at all …" In fact, Talim had found the river journey and Taki's companionship mostly pleasant. The only frustration was that the boatman's necessary presence inhibited her from more intimate association with the _kunoichi_. After a day or so of this, and in spite of her suspicion of Taki's motives, she was itching for them to be alone again. She wondered if the ninja felt the same.

Taki said indifferently, "If you're feeling bored and homesick, why don't you tell me something about life in your village? It'll pass the time, at least."

"Only if you agree to tell me something about yourself in return."

"Very well. You go first though."

"I will. But at the moment I can't think of anything interesting."

"Well, what about those festivals you mentioned? Where you heard tales of my alleged brave deeds, and so on.

"Oh, I suppose." Talim contemplated the flapping sail. "They're usually part of our religious ceremonies to celebrate the winds; the village is decorated with many colourful banners and the young people join the priestesses in performing the Wind Dances. Afterwards though, there's time for stories and revelry, at least amongst those old enough for such things." She giggled. "At the last one, my fa…my step-father, Sanput, became so drunk he fell into a barrel and became stuck. We had to smear butter around his buttocks to get him out."

Taki roared with laughter, taking both the boatman and Talim by surprise. She chuckled, "Priceless! Mitsurugi would have loved to hear such stories."

Puzzled, Talim asked, "Mitsurugi?"

"A samurai I once knew. When I was much younger, we travelled together for a while. He was amusing company, and a great joker."

"What happened to him?"

Taki looked down. "We had a number of – disagreements. Eventually he left. I last heard that he'd been looking for Soul Edge too, and had reached the third gate."

Talim asked, "And did he obtain it?" The ninja shook her head. "So do you know where he is now?"

Taki said, "I cannot be certain. But those who get that far on their quest – and fail – they seldom return alive."

Talim's shoulders slumped. "I wish your stories had a happier end."

"I'm sorry, I wish that one did too. Anyway now I've told you something personal …"

"No, you're cheating! It was about Soul Edge that I was going to ask you."

"That's what I was afraid of."

"Or rather about Mekki-maru. How did a fragment of Soul Edge become attached to it?"

Taki met Talim's eyes directly. "Because I forged the two of them together."

"Why? Why on earth would you want to do that?"

"I know it seems strange. Remember I said that Mekki-maru was said to have a will and a force of its own. Well, not long after taking possession of it from Hachibei, I noticed that my own sword, Rekki-maru, was weakening, so that's its effectiveness in slaying demons was much less. I began to believe that Mekki-maru was influencing it. I thought that by joining it to part of Soul Edge I would both strengthen it, and tame its wilfulness. And it appears I was right to some extent; the weapons are even more potent than before, and I am able to wield both together."

Talim said, "But you must've known how dangerous … how could you know it would work?"

With more than a touch of asperity, Taki snapped, "Sometimes risks have to be taken; otherwise far worse consequences follow. I thought at your age you might understand, but perhaps you've already developed a craven attitude."

Talim cried, "That's not fair!" She noticed the boatman giving her a sympathetic glance.

The _kunoichi _held her hand up apologetically, "Forgive me, I spoke too hastily. Of course I had those same fears. Nevertheless I considered I had little choice. Unless I mastered Mekki-maru, I would have no defence against Toki's assassins, and they would have taken it from me."

Talim said carefully, "Would that have been so bad? If you had just returned it …"

"No!" Taki was adamant. "Toki must never have the sword. With it he would wield too dangerous a power, and bring the clan to ruin." Talim could tell the ninja would never compromise on this point: her rivalry with Toki was sharp and clear. As Taki continued, the young priestess noticed a purring tone of satisfaction had entered her voice. "Each day my mastery of the sword becomes more complete, and I can tolerate holding it for longer and longer periods. Soon its strength, combined with that of Rekki-maru could grow sufficient even to match that of Soul Edge itself."

_Then why do you need to find Soul Edge at all? And what effect is so much contact with Mekki-maru having on you? _The Wind Priestess had the feeling Taki wasn't in the mood to answer either of those questions, and it was evident the whole subject of Mekki-maru was sensitive as far as she was concerned.

Soothingly Talim said, "You can count on me to prevent Toki getting the sword." Lowering her voice to avoid the boatman overhearing, she asked, "Do you think he's still on our trail?"

Taki rested her chin on her hands. "I doubt he will risk himself. He will send Geki, who is a superb tracker. Unfortunately, as you've seen, its difficult for me to move about without attracting attention. If Yunsung knew of my whereabouts, Geki may have heard also. I was hoping our diversion into the valley would throw him off the scent for a while, and we've been moving fast along the river, so perhaps we're in the clear for a while."

The conversation paused, as the raft negotiated some tricky sandbanks. The land on either side began to rise steeply, as the mouth of the river gorge grew closer.

To get Taki into a more amenable and forthcoming mood, Talim looked for some way to begin probing her companion's past without offending her. She remarked, "That choker you wear round your neck is very fine. How did you obtain it?"

Taki gave Talim a narrow glance, as if she suspected the young girl's strategy. She said in a level voice, "It was the Emperor's personal gift."

"The Emperor!" Talim was impressed in spite of herself. "How … exciting! He must've had a good reason for offering such a valuable present. Was he your … lover?" she added slyly, with what she hoped was an innocent expression.

Taki seemed amused by Talim's gauche gambit. "Far from it. He intended it as a bribe. He hoped to obtain control of a demon, and sent me to locate it on the pretext of wanting to destroy it. Fortunately I realised the deception in time."

Talim asked, "If that's the case, why do you still wear it as if it were a treasured object?"

"For two reasons: as a warning not to trust in the munificence of the powerful; and to remind myself that even I can make misjudgements." She added dryly, "And what of your own medallion? Is it the love trinket of some village lad?"

Talim blushed deeply, self-consciously touching the gold emblem representing the sun and moon. "Indeed it is not. It is the sacred ornament worn by the Last Priestess of the Winds. My mother gave it me, and her mother before her." Colouring more deeply, she said hesitantly, "You see its not permitted for a priestess to … I mean she must remain pure until she …"

"I think I understand." Taki smiled a trifle sarcastically. "Let's hope you're still considered intact – we wouldn't want the wind taken out of our sails, would we?"

Struggling to regain the initiative, Talim asked, "And so, have you had – many lovers?"

Taki chuckled. "Next time, just ask the question straight out! Well, I suppose to someone your age, it would seem so. But to someone my own …" She shrugged.

"And have you ever been marri …"

There was a humming sound on the wind, as if a swarm of angry hornets were buzzing towards the raft. Taki threw herself sideways, pushing Talim with her. Behind them, the boatman gave a gasp, dropping his steering pole into the river. He clutched at his chest, from which protruded a slender bamboo shaft, fletched at one end with an eagle feather. With a barely audible groan, he toppled backwards into the torrent.

Taki shouted, "Talim, into the water, quickly! Hold onto to the sides!"

The air began to sing, as successive volleys of arrows winged their way towards them, some narrowly whistling past their heads, others thudding heavily into the raft's wooden logs, a few ripping holes in the canvas sail. Together they leapt for their lives.

Talim felt the cold shock of the river closing over her head. Twisting round underwater she could see the dark mass of the raft and Taki's bright red costume, her hair floating like a water nymph's. White trails pierced the glassy surface of the water as arrows continued to fall. She kicked out with her feet to push herself back towards the raft, gripping hold of it before it could move away. She then clung beneath it, trying to keep her head below the wavelets created by the boat's passage.

Pressure for air eventually forced her up again, and almost immediately Taki's dark head bobbed up beside her. Alun was perched on the raft above them, his hood leaving him largely oblivious to the danger presented by the missiles, which were now flying only intermittently.

Gasping Talim asked, "Where are they coming from?"

"The cliffs up ahead on the right." Talim could see they were almost inside the river valley. On either side precipices dropped straight to the water, and the flow of the current against them was increasing. There was no sign of their assailants; Talim assumed they were hiding amongst rocks.

"Should we swim to the bank or turn back the raft?"

"We'd be sitting targets if we did the first. As to the second, we've got more chance of getting away if we do something unexpected. They'll expect the raft to go out of control, and end up drifting with the current. That's where they'll wait. What they won't anticipate is the raft continuing to sail upriver at full speed."

"But that'll take us right underneath where they are! If we're not drowned, we'll be shot!"

"If we stay on this side of the raft, duck under the water and cling to the bottom, we won't give them much to aim at. They may prefer to save their arrows."

A whining sound told them that at least one of the hidden archers remained optimistic.

"No more talking! Dive!"

* * *

Talim watched the raft floating back down the ravine. No longer under control of the winds, it twirled like a leaf. _Its returning home_, she thought sadly. _Unlike its owner._

Turning to the _kunoichi_, she said, "D'you think we'll be safe now?"

"I think so. We've covered our tracks pretty well, and there are plenty of boulders like these for them to search among, if they can be bothered. They probably believe we're at the river bottom."

"Could it have been Toki's men?"

"Almost certainly not. They were amateurish – one of them started firing far too soon. And ninja seldom carry bows. They're too slow to use at short range, and too inaccurate at long."

Talim gestured vaguely at the departing raft. "Tell that to the poor fellow who used to own it! I wish that we'd never hired him."

Taki shrugged. "He knew the risks as well as we did. And it was probably just a lucky shot - well unlucky from his viewpoint." With an attempt at gallows humour, she added, "I think its safe to say he either wasn't in with the bandits or he made a very poor choice of confederates."

Talim said, "Sometimes you can be so cold-blooded. No wonder if you were never married."

"I would've thought for many wives that's exactly the quality they needed! However I didn't get a chance to say whether or not I've been married."

"Well, have you?"

"No … but …" The _kunoichi _fell silent.

Talim said, "How can you expect me to trust you, when you tell me so little about yourself, about what's really important to you, why you're the person you are?

"I'm always telling you things! Anyway I never asked you to trust me."

"Not in so many words. But you seem to want something from me, don't you? You've said as much. You wanted me to – think better of you."

"I wanted you to understand."

"Then – try me."

Taki said, "If you knew … if you knew what you were asking …all right, maybe I will … later. But first, for heavens sake, let's get away from here. We need to find somewhere hidden, so we can light a fire, dry our clothes, and not freeze to death."

The foothills of the mountains provided a number of depressions, perhaps once formed by the action of water, deep enough to conceal the flames of a small fire. Taki kept searching until she found one beneath an overhang, so that it would be more difficult to spot from above. As far as the smoke was concerned, all they could do was try to find the driest wood, and hope that the gathering twilight would make it hard to notice. Once a fire was going, they rigged a makeshift clothesline with Taki's rope, hung up their clothes and wrapped themselves in their cloaks, which had providentially remained dry. As they sat hunched over the blaze, Taki began to speak.

"There was a child – once." Her eyes were filled with the past. "A laughing, happy child, with dark hair, just over two years old." She looked at Talim, and smiled sadly. "Her eyes were like yours. Her cheeks were rosy, and she looked sturdy and healthy. I did not want her to share my life of pain and danger, always running, hiding, fighting. We lived just the two of us in the forest, in a little hut with a stream for water and a pair of goats for milk. The woodland provided us with everything else we needed. She would run and play fearlessly amongst the forest flowers and trees, and no creature of the woods would harm her. I thought that life could not have given me a greater blessing. Then, one day …"

Taki's voice faltered, and Talim saw in her eyes a terrible pain, a grief beyond all expression, a hurt that would never, ever heal.

"Then one day, a cold, east wind began to blow, and she fell sick, as if under a curse. One moment she would chill, the next burn with fever. It made my heart bleed to see her so, that had been so bright, so joyful, like a shining star.

I gathered herbs from the forest to cure her, but none seemed to have any effect. I chanted spells of warding and fever stay, yet she grew all the time weaker, in the end unable to leave her tiny cot. The time came when I feared - I knew - she would die."

Talim put her arms around the _kunoichi_.

"We were all _alone_. There was no one else to help." Taki's voice was wild, charged with desperation, as if she were again living the moment. "I could not leave her to summon aid. She would cry to me, '_Okaa-san_, when will I get well?'"

She broke down sobbing. Talim brushed away her tears, her heart full of pity, helpless to give any real comfort. After a while, Taki's weeping grew less, her voice a little stronger

"I prayed to all the gods to heal her; I prayed even to the demons to release her from the curse; I screamed, I raged, I begged. All was useless. She withered like the cherry blossom before the frost.

"When I realised –" for a moment the words would not come. "When I realised she was dead, I took the blade I still carry …" Taki touched Rekki-maru's sheath "… and held it to my throat. Yet I could not strike. I could not give up to Death a life thrown away uselessly, though it had taken my only precious jewel, leaving me with nothing. But from that day to this, under heat of sun or light of moon, I have never felt real happiness. I wait only for the moment when I may sell my life dearly, and perhaps beyond the portals of this world, I will meet my beloved again."

In wordless condolence, Talim stroked Taki's hair. The _kunoichi_ had opened up her heart to her, so that for the first time, she saw her complete, without any disguise. In so doing, the Daughter of the Wind took a painful step on the road to womanhood.

After some time passed, Talim gently kissed her companion's eyes, held her close, trying with the heat of her body to soothe the ache of her loneliness, to place herself into the void in her soul. In a while, Taki responded, pressing herself tightly against the priestess, in a need for the comfort she had been so long denied.

She said, "I am glad – glad that you are here with me."

* * *

I need to go get some Kleenex. We might finally get to another of those gates in the next chapter, I think.

Ps I tried to find what was the best Japanese equivalent for the English expression "Mummy" but ended up getting confused. If anyone can help with that (particularly if they're Japanese) I could change it.


	7. Ninja

Ch 7 Ninja

The mountain path wound its way through craggy peaks that lowered against a sky heavy with the promise of snow. Talim's breath frosted in the frigid air, and she pulled her cape tighter around her, glad that she had purchased some high leather boots before embarking on the raft. Her light pantaloons and sandals would otherwise have left her legs and feet severely chilled.

The young girl glanced at her companion. Taki's tight-fitting suit and snug footwear looked appropriate for a much wider range of weather conditions than her own, but in any case the demon hunter appeared largely indifferent to the change in temperature.

Trying to keep a shiver out of her voice, Talim asked, "Is it very much further? The sun's going down, and its getting pretty cold."

Unusually the _kunoichi_ was humming a little tune to herself. She ignored the question.

Talim persisted, "How are we to find the gate in all these mountains? We don't even have a map."

Taki finally favoured Talim with a serene smile. She said, "You'll discover that soon enough. Meanwhile be quiet, if you don't want every brigand for miles to join us."

_What about your stupid droning noise_? the priestess thought irritably. Since the night of Taki's revelations, Talim's hopes that she would open up on other previously taboo subjects had been mostly disappointed. Although visibly more relaxed, the ninja met questions about her aims and the location of the second gate with her usual evasiveness.

They were coming to a narrow defile, its sloping walls strewn with large boulders and dotted with hardy firs.

Talim nervously eyed the frowning bluffs either side. "You know …" she said, "… this place is just about perfect …"

"… for an ambush?" suggested a harsh voice.

There was movement all around, as warriors emerged from concealment behind the rocks and trees bordering the path. Their ragged clothing appeared to have seen better days, most of them wore only a few ill-assorted pieces of armour, and their hair and beards were noticeably unkempt. The swords menacing the two women were, however, in perfect, gleaming condition, as were the composite bows of horn and bamboo held by several of the band.

"It _would _have been the perfect spot," Taki replied nonchalantly, signalling to Talim with her eyes that she should wait for the right moment. "But now you seem to lack the key element of surprise. Next time I would advise you to strike first and yammer later."

"My, you're a haughty one!" A burly ill-favoured fellow with a bristling beard and a greasy samurai _queue_ gave a gap-toothed grin. "We have orders not to attack on sight." Indicating his sword, he continued, "Nevertheless our weapons are drawn, and yours are not. I'd say that gives us the advantage, wouldn't you?"

Taki gave him a cool glance. "Advantages don't always pay off. I'd advise you all to skulk back into your holes."

"Hoo, hoo, you _do _have wagging tongue! Be careful you don't stick it out too far, my beauty!"

Another paunchier member of the outlaws, an archer with a jowly, slightly melancholy appearance and two dangling wisps of beard, spoke up before Taki could reply.

"As to advantages, we don't often get such lovely examples of womanhood passing our way. In fact …" he added complainingly "…we don't get very many travellers at all in these barren, god-forsaken mountains. So we ought to make the most of this opportunity, I'm thinking." There was a general growl of agreement from the rest of the band.

Talim decided it was time she intervened. "We don't have any treasure, so you're wasting your time." Taking her cue from Taki, she gave the man a hard stare, before adding, "But its not too late to leave before you get hurt."

Talim's rejoinder was the occasion for great mirth amongst the brigands. Chortling the paunchy man jeered, "No treasure! If I'm not mistaken, little lady, you're still carrying one of the most valuable treasures of all! One we'll take great delight in relieving you of."

This comeback caused even more hilarity, with the inevitable distraction it brought about providing an opportunity for action, and Talim, catching Taki's significant eye movement, was already in motion. A roll sideways in the direction of the fat archer took her out of the line of fire, and before he could adjust his aim, she had swivelled to sweep his legs from under him. Straddling his fallen body, and drawing Syi Salika and Loka Luha, she smacked him in the face with the weapon butts, causing blood to pour from his nose and mouth

Looking round, she saw Taki had similarly bloodied and disarmed the first robber; the man's expression and his bent over posture indicated he had been kicked in a particularly painful, albeit appropriate location, before being smashed in the jaw. The _kunoichi _was grasping him round the neck in a headlock, while holding Mekki-maru to his throat. At the sight of the weapon's dark flames, the rest of the outlaws fell back with moans of superstitious terror.

"Repent!" cried a thin, high voice.

The two women turned to see an extraordinary figure standing just behind Talim, exactly as if he, she or it had appeared out of thin air. This ambiguity as to the newcomer's true nature was created by a grotesque white mask, consisting of three separate stylised faces: one showing the skull of a man, the second the skull of a horned demon, the third a calm and peculiarly impassive representation of a human visage. An unusual crown, its three points like red and yellow flames, was set atop the head. The rest of the apparition's gear was similarly fantastical, consisting of a flamboyant suit, predominantly green but interwoven with bizarre patterns of orange and yellow, and a long sheathed _katana. _A black banner with the motif of a samurai suit of armour streamed in the wind behind.

Talim decided that she had had enough of being surprised and embarrassed, or of playing second fiddle to Taki. Planting her foot firmly on the chest of her downed opponent, she challenged the phantasm.

"Repent yourself! Who are you?"

The figure paused, then turned its head, so that the placidly serene countenance was turned towards her. It spoke in the same crooning falsetto.

"My name - is Yoshimitsu."

Astonished in spite of herself that her bravado had paid off, Talim recalled the legends attached to that august name. Trying not to be overawed and to maintain her initiative, she exclaimed, "So you're the last survivor of a ninja clan, defender of the poor and leader of a band of … of _honourable_ thieves?" Ending the sentence on a doubtful note, she continued, "If that's so, then what went wrong?"

Yoshimitsu moved again to show the demon skull foremost. In a shrill but cultured tone, he declared, "Your question is far from irrelevant!"

With an imperious gesture, he indicated that the women should release their captives. Exchanging brief glances, they complied, pushing the men forward to stand, heads bowed, before their leader. Yoshimitsu confronted them, hands on hips, nodding significantly. Then he screeched, "_Seppuku!"_

With a shout of _"Hai!"_ the two outlaws knelt, drew their swords, and with only a moment's hesitation, plunged them into their stomachs, before collapsing with barely a cry.

Yoshimitsu turned back to the shocked Talim. "Is that honourable enough for you?" he enquired, silkily.

Taki, who had watched the ritual suicides with no noticeable reaction, now spoke up. "Lord Yoshimitsu, your justice is known far and wide."

Yoshimitsu raised a protesting finger. "My intolerance for indiscipline is of a similar degree to my dislike of flattery. It seems that our duty to guard this remote location has encouraged the former; what is your excuse for the latter?"

Talim intervened again before Taki could answer. She said, "We aren't offering any excuses. However if your duty is to guard the second gate, then we _are _interested."

Yoshimitsu crowed approvingly, "Straight talk! Little lady, you seem an excellent candidate for one so young."

Talim began, "Well, I …" Her voice died and her body froze as she felt the touch of cold steel on her neck.

Taki said, "Talim don't move."

"Well done!" This time Yoshimitsu's praise seemed somewhat ironic.

Talim stood like a statue. She could just about see the point of Rekki-maru's blade pricking against her jugular.

"Now drop your weapons." Talim still did not budge. "I won't ask again."

Fighting through the sobs rising in her throat, Talim whispered, "You _wouldn't_."

"Try me." There was a hint of mockery in Taki's words.

Syi Salika and Loka Luha tumbled to the ground. Taki sidled nearer to Talim, taking hold of her from behind. The young girl flinched instinctively as the demon slaying sword was held across her neck.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this, but I can't risk you entering the gate before me. Its my only chance to purify Mekki-maru." The _kunoichi's_ head was close enough to Talim's so that the girl could feel her breath. Taki added, in a low voice, "Don't think what happened between us isn't important to me, but this must take precedence over everything."

Talim said, without bothering to whisper, "I didn't believe you would hurt me, but I put down my blades anyway. Why couldn't you trust me as I wanted to trust you?"

"Because you'd most likely try to do what you thought was the right thing – however inconvenient that might be from my viewpoint. Lord Yoshimitsu, I alone present myself as an entrant to the second gate. I would be obliged if you would leave Talim in the protective custody of your men, who I'm sure will treat her with the respect she deserves."

"Have no fear on her account, none here will raise a hand against her – however …" Yoshimitsu snuffed the air like a hound catching the upper scent, "I smell evil. Do you not bear with you a fragment of Soul Edge?" Taki inclined her head. "And yet you seek to draw on the power of Soul Calibur? Can even its purification overcome such pollution?"

Taki said, "I do not know, yet I must make the attempt."

"And do you consider your heart is pure when you hold this youngling at your sword point. Be that as it may …" a note of barely suppressed fury entered the masked warrior's voice, "I will not permit the clan sword of the Fu Ma ninjas, slayers of my brethren, even to pass the threshold of the gate."

Taki said in conciliatory tones, "Lord Yoshimitsu, the executions of which you speak were at the behest of _daimyo_ Nobunaga. A contracted killing, nothing more, which took place long before I joined the Fu Ma ninjas. Furthermore I have renounced my clan and am _nuke-nin_."

"Irrelevant!" Yoshimitsu's rage was apparent. "Mekki-maru you have not renounced – forever tainted with the blood of my clansmen. This I will never forgive."

Taki lowered Rekki-maru, releasing the Wind Priestess, and drawing the _ninjato _of the Fu Ma clan. She said, "Pick up your weapons, Talim."

Before Talim could comply, Yoshimitsu barked, "Spare the girl, slay the woman!"

The bandits surged forward, and the two remaining archers bent their bows. But before they could release the shafts, they both clapped their hands to their necks, as if swatting importunate flies, then fell choking to the ground. Talim could see each had a pointed throwing star embedded in his neck.

Confusion reigned amongst the brigands, as darkly clad forms descended as though from out of the sky and began instantly attacking, striking their opponents before they could raise their weapons to defend themselves. The newcomers were swathed in dusky robes closely matching the colour of the surrounding rocks, their faces almost completely obscured by hoods and veils, with only their eyes glittering. Each carried a single short sword resembling Taki's, wielding them with great speed and expertise. The battle was over in seconds, with all of the outlaws swiftly and mercilessly killed. The exception was Yoshimitsu, who seemed to move rapidly sideways, placing him behind his attacker as he landed; whereupon the bandit leader instantly drew his _katana_ and thrust in one motion.

"A raging fire becomes dying embers," he said calmly, as the man fell dead to the ground.

The remaining six attackers divided themselves into pairs to confront Taki, Yoshimitsu and Talim, the latter having once again armed herself. The robed warriors stayed tensely alert, shifting position slightly, but making no further offensive moves.

One of the two fighters ranged against Taki, distinguished by the fact that his right arm was missing, sheathed his sword. He used the arm thus freed to pull aside the lower part of his hood, unveiling a countenance with a composed expression, and small, sharp features. In contrast, his grey-green eyes blazed with a fierce intensity.

Taki said, "I seldom thought to welcome the sight of your face, Geki."

Toki's henchman shook his head in response. "These …" he indicated the corpses, "…you could have disposed of without trouble. Still their presence was an unneeded complication."

Taki nodded in the direction of the late bandits' leader. "Perhaps you would like to discuss that 'complication' with Lord Yoshimitsu."

Geki barely glanced at the masked ninja. "Our quarrel is not with him, unless he prefers to make it so." The demonic face turned towards him, but its wearer remained silent.

Taki said, "Although I judge your skill as a tracker to be second only to my own, I am at a loss to understand how you came to this place before us."

The ghost of a smile crossed Geki's face. "You suspect treason? Under the threat of the village being burned around her, your friend Alexandra would reveal only that you had crossed Charon's pass. Therefore I travelled east, and sent spies north and south. One of them reported to me a conversation from two women in the arms of _love_." Geki made the last word seem like a sneer. "The younger asks the older 'where must we go?' And the older replies 'To the mountains.' It was then simply a matter of guesswork and swift travel."

Taki asked, "Why was it the spy took no action him or herself?"

"Such was my command. You could perhaps have deduced from our elimination of those outlaw vermin that I consider it a matter of honour that no one but myself should have the privilege of ending your life."

"A matter of honour, or plain vengeance?"

Before Geki could reply, Talim burst out, "What has happened to my village? If you have harmed anyone there …"

The henchman shrugged. "We are not barbarians. Having provided us with sufficient information, we left all alive and the village intact." He smiled toothily. "Perhaps one or two may have lacked fingers or toes afterwards …"

Taki held up a hand to restrain Talim's fury. "He tries to provoke us. He is reminded every moment of his own mutilation; this burns within him like a canker, for all his talk of high principles."

Geki's face twitched convulsively, and his voice was taut as he declaimed, "You're desertion of the clan and the theft of our most treasured weapon is reason enough. A swift death at my hands would be merciful, though justice demands it should be slow and agonising."

Taki said, "You know you will never take me alive, and your death is in my sword."

Geki's hand was on the hilt of his _ninjato_, when Yoshimitsu finally spoke. "This dispute between Fu Ma ninjas is none of my concern, except that blood spilt on either side is equally welcome. I take my leave, let none hinder me."

He turned to clamber up the slope; two of Geki's men made move to prevent him, but their leader signalled that they should desist.

Taki said, "Talim, quickly! Follow Yoshimitsu! He will lead you to our goal. Await me there and do not enter, for your life."

Talim raised Syi Salika and Loka Luha, "I will not let you stand alone against these villains!"

"Remember your promise! I enjoin you now to leave me." Talim hesitated, tears in her eyes. "Go, now! Before its too late." When the Wind Priestess still did not leave, Taki shouted, "Go! Do you not think I can handle these pathetic fools, be they six or six hundred? Go, or my curse on you forever as an oath breaker!"

Geki ordered, "Let her go, we are interested only in Taki and Mekki-maru."

Feeling as though her heart were being ripped from her, tears streaming down her face, Talim staggered up the slope after Yoshimitsu, trying not to look behind her as she heard the clash of weapons. Dust from the loose scree mingled with the moisture on her cheeks and soiled the whiteness of her clothes. Reaching the top, she gave one last backward look. Taki was holding her ground against a ring of five opponents, with Geki standing by to direct the combat. The flash of the ninja blades intersected with the dark fire of the demonic sword.

"What if I never see her again? Come on, Talim, you've got to keep going!" Brushing the tears from her eyes, she frantically scanned the ridge for signs of her quarry. Then she caught sight of the backward facing human skull, as the outlaw leader fled through the gathering dusk. With a desperate cry, Talim plunged down the other side of the slope after him.

* * *

Talim's pursuit of the bandit chieftain through the mountains followed such a course as could only have been devised by a mind of extreme cunning or utter lunacy. For a while, Yoshimitsu would seem to keep to broad and well-defined trails, then he would suddenly leave them to slide down near vertical slopes, or to ford across booming torrents, or to walk sideways along narrow ledges or to rush full speed along paths perilous enough to make a mountain goat fear to follow them. Once he leapt from one tottering, high rocky stack to another lower down, and so onwards and downwards, as though traversing a set of steps built by the gods as a test of faith, or for followers with wings.

Without the guidance and power of the wind, Talim would have fallen to her death a dozen times, and even so, she seemed in constant danger of losing sight of the will o' the wisp figure in the failing light. But ever and anon she would glimpse a grinning deaths-head, or a chalk-white countenance, or a horned visage, as the ninja paused for an instant to look back. Sometimes he would give a wild cry, echoing through the heights and depths and spaces of the mountains, before launching himself again into his madman's flight. And then Talim would feel the rush and the frenzy and the thrill of the lunatic chase, and she would shout, and run, and leap as though her feet were born up by angels, and the two of them were caught up together in the same divine insanity.

At last they came to a place where one mountain was divided from another by a chasm so deep that eagles could be seen circling below. From one side a great spur jutted out, leaving a wide gap of air until the narrowest of shelves carved in the frowning cliff face opposite. And there set in a cleft of the rock was the broad arch of a doorway into utter darkness.

Without hesitation, Yoshimitsu raced towards the precipice. At the last moment he whirled his sword around him strangely, and as he launched himself into space, he appeared to hang there, suspended over the abyss, until his forward motion brought him across it, and he landed easily on the ledge next to the door. Again the placid expression on the mask seemed to mock Talim, before the ninja turned and vanished into the ink black void.

The Last Priestess slowed, and walked to the very edge of the cliff. She extended an arm outwards, and a brown feathery shape swooped down to perch on it. Reaching out with her thoughts, she could feel the small, sharp mind of the owl, filled with memories of mice, and warm places to sleep, and a kind hand stroking it. _Seek, _she thought. _Seek and return_. She watched until the bird became a black dot against the last orange glow of twilight.

_Do not enter, for your life._

_It will be upon you to follow this quest until its end._

Talim walked several yards away from the edge, turned and backed up half a dozen paces. She sprinted forward, hurling herself into the air, her head and legs tucked into a ball, a somersaulting, spinning missile. The sickening gulf was beneath her, the cliff walls rushed towards her, the black gaping mouth waited to swallow her, if she did not first fall away …

* * *

See, I said we'd get to the gate. A double cliff-hanger and a high body count this time. I haven't previously bothered to note when I've gone "off canon", but for the record, as far as I know, there's no mention of the killers of Yoshimitsu's clan being the Fu Ma ninjas. Still it seems logical to get one bunch of hired killers to eliminate another, and they are pretty hard to surprise, after all.


	8. Master

Ch 8 Master

No place. No time. The blackness of space without stars. An emptiness where no wind blew.

_Am I dead? _Talim had lost consciousness for a while. Now she was awake but in darkness. Where was she? Could she have missed the doorway and fallen? Was this state of limbo the waiting halls of the dead, an anti-chamber to the afterlife?

_Isn't that what Taki said the gates really were?_ Even as this thought occurred to her, Talim felt something stirring in her mind, like an insistent tapping.

_Who are you?_

The words were in her head, but not her own. It was a young woman's voice, pleasant, but with something strangely somnolent about it, as though she were talking in her sleep.

_Who are you?_

This time the questioner was older, male, speaking in deep and melodious tones, with the same dream-like quality to them.

"I'm Talim, Daughter of the Wind_._"

As if her words had the power of transformation, the darkness was finally broken. In the far off distance, she was aware of two faint lights, growing larger, brighter, closer, and as they did so, Talim perceived each illuminated an area rectangular in size. Eventually she could make out the details of objects, and suddenly realised she was looking into two rooms, from an angle and direction slightly above, as though the ceilings and nearest walls were invisible.

The brighter, left-hand room, lit by a hanging lantern, looked like a bedroom in a wealthy mansion, decorated with gold hangings and intricately woven tapestries. On a large four-poster with curtains gauzy enough to see through, a young woman lay asleep. Her features were striking and well shaped: longish nose, full mouth, prominent chin. A mass of red-brown hair was piled carelessly in slumber over the strong curve of her breasts. Her long, athletic-looking body was partly covered by a light sheet.

The other room was smaller and dimmer, and although divided from the other as if by a single wall, seemed from another location entirely. It was plain and bare, the Spartan furnishings consisting of a single table and a futon. A low-burning candle shone on the face of an old man, with a wispy, grey forked beard, lying beneath a woollen blanket. His face in repose appeared wise and beneficent.

Talim guessed that the voices had originated from the two sleepers. But how and for what purpose? And could they hear her?

She asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She could see the lips of the young woman move soundlessly: in her mind she heard her voice as though she were talking.

"I am Seung Mina, daughter of Seung Han-myeong. I am asleep in my room at the Imperial Palace, but my spirit has been called to guide you to Soul Calibur." With a sigh, she added, "And this always happens when I'm in the middle of a delicious dream."

The old man's lips likewise moved, and the melodious voice echoed in Talim's head: "I am Master Toki, leader of the Fu Ma ninja clan, and I sleep in no such opulent surroundings. You would do well to heed my advice rather than that of this impudent strumpet."

Seung Mina tossed restlessly in her silken sheets. "I am no strumpet, except in the imagination of this disgusting old goat! I am engaged to Hwang Seung Kyung, and will marry him soon."

Talim said, "Please, can you both stop bickering and tell me what's happening? What is Soul Calibur?"

Seung Mina said, "Soul Calibur is the twin blade to Soul Edge, equal in power but opposite in alignment. It desires order and justice, as Soul Edge loves chaos and destruction. Soul Edge will accept any master or mistress strong enough to claim it, but Soul Calibur can be wielded only by the pure in heart. We have been called here because you must now choose which of us to accept as your spirit guide: myself, if you wish to claim Soul Calibur; Master Toki if you still hanker after Soul Edge." She added, conversationally, "Usually its Seigfried who advocates Soul Edge, because he's possessed it, as I did Soul Calibur. We've had some great debates. I've no idea what this old fool's doing here."

Talim said, "I don't know either but it might have something to do with him wanting to take Mekki-maru away from Taki. And I think Taki needs to find Soul Calibur too."

Mina said, "Taki is my friend and a woman of honour. So whatever Toki wants can't be good."

The old man's voice snapped, "Enough of this foolish talk! Let us present our arguments and be done!"

Talim said, "I don't think I need to hear any. Taki told me not to trust you and I will take Soul Calibur if it isn't evil like Soul Edge."

Toki said patronisingly, "You are a child, and do not understand these difficult concepts. Soul Calibur is not a child's toy; it is a stern mistress that desires above all to impose its will. In a world under its rule there would be no room for individual effort, for innovation, for creativity; all would be forced into the same lifeless rigidity. Ask my opponent if I speak falsely."

Mina's voice said reluctantly, "Its true that could happen if someone proud and self-righteous possessed the sword. But I can sense you're someone like me: a healer and helper, not a crusader. You could turn Soul Calibur towards gentler aims."

The ninja master sneered, "Pah! She is too weak; the sword will dominate her. Soul Edge, on the other hand, will teach her many valuable lessons: above all that harsh measures are necessary to promote the greater good, and destruction in the end will lead to creation."

Talim said, "I'm only a simple girl, true, but that doesn't make much sense to me."

"Then perhaps this will. You have heard Taki's opinion of me, so let me now speak of her. She will not relinquish our clan sword _which she stole_ because she yearns to charge it with the power of Soul Edge. If you have met her, you will have surely seen her hunger to control it." Toki's voice increased in volume and persuasive force. "One hand, and one alone can wield Soul Calibur; one hand, and one alone, can wield Soul Edge. If you claim the sword of law, Taki will surely take possession of the sword of chaos, and in her lust for power _it will corrupt her soul_."

Talim cried, "No! Mina, tell me it isn't true!"

Sadly Seung Mina said, "As much as I hate to admit it, he's right about the swords. However he cannot know what Taki will do, neither can you. You can only make your own decision, and you have to make it soon."

Together they both said, "_Choose._"

Talim felt the weight of her terrible decision, and in a small voice uttered tremulously "Wind, guide me!"

But the wind gave no answer.

* * *

Taki parried high with Rekki-maru, then slid Mekki-maru into her attacker's side. He screamed as the hell blade's fire burned his flesh. Still holding him impaled, Taki rotated rapidly sideways so that the second ninja to attack stabbed his own comrade. While the man stood appalled, Taki thrust at him with Rekki-maru from behind her human shield. The Fu Ma clansmen fell, locked to each other in death.

The three remaining ninja hesitated, perhaps discouraged by the fate of the other two. Taki took the opportunity to speak to their leader.

"You know all of your clan brethren will be killed, quite likely in an unpleasant manner. The rumour that the fire of Soul Edge devours the souls of those it slays may or may not be exaggerated."

Geki had been watching the battle calmly. With a dismissive wave, he said, "You are almost certainly right, though it's of little consequence. We train the finest ninja in the land, so they may at least tire you a little or even inflict a minor wound. I always intended that we should settle this matter between us."

The three clan brothers exchanged glances and looked even more reluctant but, perhaps driven by shame, two eventually positioned themselves to attack the _kunoichi _from either side. Taki parried with both her weapons, then leapt into the air with a high-pitched shriek. A red circle of flame expanded outwards from her body to ignite her attackers, who ran screaming and burning amongst the rocks.

Taki landed crouching, looking a little shocked herself. Geki, from the sidelines observed, "Your spells draw on the dark force of Soul Edge, but you waste your strength. Let our contest be one of swords not sorcery."

This final demonstration of Taki's powers was too much for the remaining ninja, who began to sidle away, and eventually took to his heels. With an impatient snort, Geki whipped out a dagger and threw it with precision, striking the fleeing man between the shoulder blades. He collapsed with a groan, and did not move again.

Geki sauntered casually forward, unsheathing his _ninjato_. He said, "We will now end this farce. I have waited for this moment too long already."

Taki likewise moved into position facing Geki, holding Rekki-maru high and pointing towards him, Mekki-maru low and turned inwards.

She said, "Your belief that you are my equal in any respect is laughable. Toki might have found any number of twisted and villainous fighters to match themselves against me. He appointed you to this task for one reason: you are unable to wield either Mekki-maru or Soul Edge; thus you cannot betray him by stealing it."

Geki retorted, "You need no reminding of our last meeting. I took the sword from you then, and I shall again."

"That was long ago, and I was caught with my powers depleted from sealing Mekki-maru. I have moved far beyond you since that time."

"You think to defeat me with the demon fire. Yet I also possess a small advantage. My blade is anointed with puffer venom, the most lethal in the world. A single scratch is enough to cause agonizing death."

Taki smiled, "If you can make even a small cut in my flesh, you will have proved yourself the better swordsman. But you are not. I need no dark powers to defeat you. Enough. I'm through with words. Let swords speak."

They advanced until their weapons were almost within touching distance, then remained almost motionless. The twilight deepened, and still they stood, relaxed yet alert, as seasoned fighters will, awaiting a moment of vantage or of weakness. The movement of the air, the rotation of the earth, the passing of a thought; each could have a significance that would weigh the balance of life or death.

In the final glow of twilight, the dusk wind blew strongly, sending dust clouds whirling. Fine grains began to blow into the fighters' eyes.

Taki blinked twice.

On the instant, Geki made a single, straight thrust across the _kunoichi's _body, aiming for the elbow joint between her shoulder and lower arm guards. As he did so, Taki flicked Mekki-maru forwards and sideways to deflect his blade, which nicked at the strap securing her armour. The demon hunter followed through with a twisting stroke, sending Geki's _ninjato_ flying from his hand.

Eyes focused only on the defeated ninja, Taki held him at sword point.

"Pitiful," she said.

Geki fell to his knees in despair, his composure gone. "Another finger's breadth, and I would have killed you!"

"Yes, it was pitiful that you needed a finger's breadth. A finishing blow is certain or it is nothing. Now you are nothing."

Geki raised his hand in appeal, "Spare me, and I will return to Toki. I will tell him anything you wish."

Taki laughed out loud. "You have talked far too much. If I were the heroine in a tale for children, I would release all my foes so that they could plague me again." Returning Rekki-maru to its sheath, she reached out with her right hand, grasping Geki by the lapels of his robe. Effortlessly she lifted him off his feet, to dangle, struggling uselessly in her grip. In her left hand, the fire of Soul Edge roared greedily.

"But there will be no mercy for you a second time, _when Mekki-maru takes your soul."_

The long, gurgling scream echoed and re-echoed through the mountains.

* * *

_In the crepuscular hour_

_The brush of feathers feels  
_

_Lighter than soul._

(Haiku for Taki)

* * *

Talim woke abruptly. A rock floor pressed against her back, and she groaned with the stiffness. Getting gingerly to her feet, she took in her surroundings. She was in a dank cave, illuminated by a greenish, phosphorescent glow, the far end obscured by a low white mist.

Had she been dreaming? The previous episode seemed like complete fantasy, the product of an over-heated brain.

_Mmm, that felt good!_

Talim jumped as the voice sounded in her head. She said, "Oh, you're still here. I thought I'd imagined you. What felt good?"

"Defeating Toki in an argument - its almost as much fun as beating up Yunsung in a practice fight! But I knew you'd make the right choice and we'll make the perfect team."

"You know Hong Yunsung?"

"Yes, but the rumours about us certainly aren't true, whatever that vile old man was suggesting."

"Er – rumours?"

"Well, you know how these things get about! Honestly we're – good friends – at best. I'm engaged, after all. In fact the way it goes is: I tell him what to do, and he does it, and that's just the way I like it."

"Oh, he seemed nice, if a bit conceited."

"You met him, eh? Well, don't get any funny ideas in your head. He behaves like that to every woman. Except me, of course. I can see right through him."

A trifle irritated, Talim snapped, "I have no funny ideas! Aren't you supposed to be guiding me spiritually instead of gossiping?"

"Sorry! Well, I imagine you know what to expect by now. A labyrinth of passageways guarded by monsters. And then the guardian of the gate."

Talim said, "In the first maze, there were these lumbering creatures with huge axes. They were easy to outmanoeuvre."

"Oh, those berserkers with halberds longer than Scarlet Thunder. They gave me – hardly any trouble, really."

Talim got the impression Seung Mina was a little embarrassed. She asked, "Scarlet Thunder?"

"My _zanbatou_." Sensing Talim's continued ignorance, she added. "It's a pole with an axe on the end. It helps to keep enemies at arms length – usually. Speaking of which …"

Talim could hear the sound of something rough like scales being dragged over the cavern floor, accompanied by a hoarse, whistling sound.

"I hope it's not a dra …"

A flat, scaly head appeared above the level of the mists, questing this way and that. Although reptilian, it did not seem to be the beast of legend Talim feared.

Mina said, "Euurgh, a lizard man! Some of these attacked me in a swamp once and … I don't want to talk about it!"

The creature turned so one of its beady eyes, set in the side of its head, could focus on Talim. It gave a loud hiss, and began to move forward, the mists swirling aside to reveal the rest of its form. The body was man-like, except for a long, flexible tail like a dinosaur's. In its scaly right hand was a short sword, and a small buckler was strapped to its left arm.

Talim said, "It's spotted me! If you've got any helpful advice …"

"It's probably got a blind spot directly in front and behind its head. Attack it there."

"Probably…?"

Keeping one eye fixed on its prey, the lizard man continued to advance, from time to time flicking out a long flexible tongue.

"Wind!"

With a loud hiss, the creature charged. Not fully trusting Mina's advice, Talim side-stepped towards its shielded side. Instantly the lizard man swiped with its buckler, barely missing Talim, then aimed a remarkably fast cut at her head, which she just parried with Loka Luha. In a final surprise move, the creature pivoted and swung its tail like a weapon, which Talim could only avoid by leaping into the air. Trying to take advantage of this, the Wind Priestess somersaulted forward over her opponent's head, but the monster had already turned in this direction. It caught Talim's side-slash with Syi Salika on its shield, then thrust directly forward. Twisting away under the guidance of the Wind, the girl grabbed at the shielded arm, and used it to throw the reptile sideways over her body. Landing clumsily, it appeared stunned and confused. Talim seized the opportunity to run into the mist.

At the far end of the cave were three dark exits. Picking one at random, Talim entered it by a few yards, then pressed herself against the rock wall. A short time later she heard the sound of a tail dragging closer, then getting further away. The creature had chosen a different passageway.

Mina's voice asked, "Well, why didn't you kill it?"

Talim said, "There was no need. If there had been, the Wind would have so directed me. Live and let live."

"Kill or be killed rather. And "the Wind" is always right, is it?"

Proudly Talim said, "It has never failed me yet." Recollecting, she added, "Well, not in battle, anyway."

"Never? And I suppose you always rely on it, do you?"

"Of course, I am its priestess! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. You'd better get going. There's likely to be only a dozen or so of those creatures."

"A … a … dozen?"

The passageway twisted and led ever downwards, as though it were seeking the very root of the mountains.

After a while, Mina said, "The ground's getting wetter and sandier underfoot."

Talim said, "You know, I can't imagine how I would have managed without your guidance."

"Was that sarcasm from you? I must be having a good effect! Seriously, these places are full of traps and deadfalls and other obstructions. Water could be part of that."

It soon became apparent that, whatever the truth of Mina's warning, the water was becoming deeper, reaching first to Talim's ankles, then to her knees. Her feet were beginning to sink further into the sandy floor. The priestess was starting to wonder what she would do if the water and the ceiling met when, following an abrupt turn, she finally came to the end of the passage. She gave a low cry of dismay.

Beyond was a cavern much larger than the first, lit by the same greenish glow. Placid water of an unknown depth stretched away as far as could be seen through the low, swirling white mists.

Talim said, "Its like a huge, underground lake. How deep is it?"

Mina said, helpfully, "Well, there's only one way to find out."

Stepping cautiously into the dark water, Talim feet sunk deep into the sandy bottom, so that she was submerged to the level of her waist.

She said plaintively, "This is horrible, how can I fight properly in this?"

Mina coughed, "Maybe you ought to ask _them_."

The mists parted to reveal in the distance the upper torsos of two lizardmen wading in Talim's direction. Each had a short spear or javelin slung over one shoulder,

Mina said, "Well, at least you know the water doesn't get any deeper over there. Unless they're a lot taller than you."

Talim said defensively, "Being short is often an advantage, but not in every circumstance."

The lizardmen seemed alert to Talim's presence, and quickened their pace; the sand and water was less of an impediment to them. Resigned to having to fight them in their natural element, Talim lifted her arms to invoke the wind.

And felt … nothing.

Panic in her voice, Talim cried, "Mina, the Wind, its gone!"

Mina shouted, "Look out!"

One of the lizardmen had pulled back an arm, and hurled his spear. Rooted to the spot with horror, Talim could only watch as it hurtled towards her, and gasped with relief as it narrowly missed. She turned to flee in the direction of the passage.

Mina bawled, "Where d'you think you're going?"

Piteously Talim quavered, "I can't fight without the help of the Wind."

"Of course you can! You're a warrior, Talim. More than that, you're a warrior _woman_. You've got a reputation to uphold. Now get in there and uphold it!"

Desperately the young girl tried to think of a strategy while her mind was churning in fear._ Why has the wind left me?_ She could sense Mina's thought processes: _Element of air, element of water, are they opposed?_

"If you were in a situation like this, what would you do?"

Mina said, "You probably don't want to know that right now."

"Yes, I do!"

"I'd use my _zanbatou _to pole vault up to that ledge." Talim could see that above and to one side of the advancing reptiles, a narrow path ran around the edge of the cave like a gallery, well above the level of an unassisted jump, even with a firm purchase underfoot.

"But I don't …"

"I told you …"

Into Talim's head came an idea so reckless she didn't bother asking for Mina's approval. Grabbing hold of the expended spear, she splashed as fast as she was able towards the two humanoid warriors. Sticking the weapon firmly into the mud, she used it to lift herself out of the water and somersault forwards to land on one of the bemused creatures' shoulders. Pushing down on it with her feet, she sprung even higher into the air, twisting at the last moment to grab for the ledge. She pulled herself up before a spear stabbed at the place where she had been an instant before.

Mina said, "That was amazing, and unbelievably dangerous! How did you get away with it?"

Skipping along the path, effortlessly dodging the enraged reptiles' thrown spears, Talim said, "You were right about the elements opposing one another. As soon as I was clear of the water, I felt the power of the Wind guiding me, and everything became easy."

"And if that hadn't happened?"

"I don't even want to think about it!"

* * *

"Well, I think this is it!"

The small boat nosed against the jetty. Talim stowed the oars and jumped clear. The pier led to a pair of iron-studded doors. Above them was a huge stone carving of a lizardman, holding in its cupped hands a burning brazier. The eyes were narrowed and the teeth bared in an aspect of fierce derision. She shivered.

"This is the second gate?"

"No, but it may be the _entrance _to the second gate." Talim felt a note of excitement enter Mina's voice. "And its bound to be heavily guarded."

"How heavily?"

"I can't say, but does it matter? Three opponents are as difficult to fight as ten, generally."

"_Ten!_" yelped Talim. Mournfully she said, "I once fought against three brigands who raided our village. They ran off pretty quickly."

"There you are then, you've got all the experience necessary! Well, come on, open them up!"

Dubiously Talim said, "They look pretty strong … oh!" At a touch, the doors swung wide. They opened on a long hall, lit with torches. Two great banqueting tables ran its length on either side, piled high with a variety of exotic dishes. A dais was at the far end, and upon it a simple wooden throne.

Mina said, "I don't like the look of this at all."

Walking cautiously forward down the middle of the hall, Talim said, "At least no one seems to be about. And there's all this lovely food." The young girl's rumbling stomach reminded her she had not eaten for some time.

Her guide snorted. "Don't be a fool! You _never_ eat food left out in places like this. If its not poisoned, it'll have a spell on it that'll make you sleep for a hundred years or go mad."

"I suppose you're right, it's too risky. Aren't the tapestries spooky?"

The decorations to which the priestess was referring lined both walls, and were so detailed as to have an almost life-like quality. They depicted lizard men engaged in the everyday activities of their kind: hunting a wild boar, scourging human slaves, paying their respects to a lizard king, and feasting in the very hall in which she was standing.

Talim focused on the representation of the hunt. The archer nocking an arrow looked so real that she could imagine him shooting it out of the tapestry…a sudden chill warned Talim, and she threw herself sideways as something whistled towards her.

Recovering her feet she looked back at the wall hanging. The archer's arrow was gone.

Talim's eyes flicked from one scene to another in alarm. The lizard king with his crown and trident stared balefully at her … and as she watched, he stepped out of the tapestry. Four more lizardmen followed him, all armed with swords and shields.

Talim sprang atop one of the tables. Next moment she was fighting for her life, as the group of reptiles assailed her on every side. Blade after blade slashed towards her, just as it had in her dream of the Goddess. But the wind was with her, and nothing could penetrate the elegant fury of her dance, parrying one opponent, kicking another tumbling backwards, counter attacking a third, dodging a fourth.

On the first contact with Syi Salika, a lizardman dissolved into mist. The same thing happened as Loka Luha struck home.

But four more stepped from out of the tapestries. It happened again. And again.

Talim screamed to Mina, "They just keep multiplying!"

"I know! I don't think they're real at all!"

"Their swords are real enough!"

"Don't hit any more of them, there's got to be a way to stop this. The king! Attack the king!"

The crowned reptile had not participated in the battle, and was sitting regally on his wooden throne, trident in one hand, sceptre in another. A series of leaps took Talim through the throng of warriors. The lizard king arose and whirled his weapon to block her attacks, but Talim grasped hold of it, and at the same time kicked him backwards.

In moments of great peril, thoughts run lightning fast. _There are three holes in front of the throne._ _Talim, quickly_!

With one motion, the Wind Priestess fended off attacks, with the other she plunged the trident downwards into the grooves.

The throne, a circular block around it and a whole wall section rotated, carrying Talim through to the other side and closing behind her. The noise of combat was abruptly cut off. Talim panted with relief, putting one hand to her chest.

"That was too close!"

"You're telling me! There were more than ten in the end. You almost beat my record!"

"Almost…?

In front of the Wind Priestess a dark river swirled, steaming with mist, and in the middle of it floated a wooden structure like a raft, held in place either by strong anchors or by some mystical force.

"That's where you have to go."

"How can a gate be in the middle of a river?"

"You'll see."

"How am I to get to it? Must I swim?"

"The River of Souls cannot be swum. Pay the Ferryman."

"Who?" Talim gave a sudden shudder. From out of the mist came a long, narrow boat, with a high, wooden prow. In the stern was a gaunt figure with a lantern, hooded and cloaked. Moving without any visible means of propulsion, the craft glided silently to a halt in front of Talim.

The Ferryman pointed with his hand, clearly inviting the girl to get in. Shivering she obeyed, unable to see any face beneath the hood, and not wanting to imagine what it might be like. The boat moved off as silently as before, Talim huddled in the bottom, quivering with apprehension, trying not to look into the dark water lest it should reflect some horror.

It seemed a long time before the boat came alongside the raft. Talim prepared to get out.

The Ferryman prevented her with a hand on her shoulder. The touch of the fingers felt hard, as if the flesh had been stripped from the bones.

"Pay my fee." The voice sounded strangely familiar.

"What is it?"

"A coin in the mouth is usual. A lock of your hair will suffice."

Talim used Syi Salika to cut one of her tresses, and offered it.

"Will you take me back as well?"

"You have come to the River of Souls." The Ferryman started to shake with laughter. "You cannot go back." His hood fell away.

The skull of a demon leered at Talim, from beneath a three-pointed crown.

* * *

I know this looks long (its the underlines partly!) and has a large helping of lizards, but it did allow me to introduce one of my fav characters, albeit disembodied and able to kick ass by proxy only. I should acknowledge Mark Acres for writing _Tomb of the Lizard King_ on which some of this is based, even if TSR'S trade marks have long expired and his _Ballad of Sakatha _was one of the worst poems ever. Also my friend Leon for acquainting me with "crepuscular" (meaning a state of twilight or dim) otherwise the haiku wouldn't have had the correct number of syllables.

Trust me, it all gets a lot more serious in the next chapter.


	9. Wind god

Ch 9 Wind God

Yoshimitsu said, "The River is the border between the existence you know and the worlds beyond which you recollect only in dreams. Those who cross it may be living or dead, but none can return the way that they came."

Talim asked, "Then how did you go back? And are you alive or dead?"

"I may travel back and forth as the Ferryman. As Yoshimitsu I will return only if I defeat you in mortal combat. This is the mystery of the second gate, which all who seek to pass must obey."

Talim said, "I don't understand how you can be the Ferryman here, and an outlaw leader in our world. Who is it that you really are?

"I have always been, and always will be the Ferryman, even if you should kill me. In the same way you will remain the Maiden. The essence of our being will not change."

Talim said, "I don't know if I want to stay a – Maiden, whatever that is. And I don't want either of us to kill the other."

Yoshimitsu said, "In some things you have no choice. Nevertheless do not fear if one of us should perish here. The blood of heroes continues throughout the ages. Our spirits will live on."

Talim said, "What do you mean?"

"Your spirit is that of nature, of youth, of instinct; the demon hunter's is of reason: the force that creates and destroys; mine is of the irrational, the alien, the bizarre. These forces now stand opposed, and the clash will resound across the universe. Death may be the result, but it will not last forever. As long as the human soul shelters these desires, we will be there. For each of us is only part of a greater whole."

Talim had a strange feeling. With her intellect, she could not comprehend the ninja's words, yet something deeper in her understood. She recalled the memory of the star filled cosmos, of two dances interweaving, of a passionate embrace.

She said slowly, "I thought I knew who I was, and … now I'm not sure."

The human face of the mask turned towards her, as if in sympathy. "In this respect you share the lot of mortal kind. Yet you can never be other than that you were born to be. This battle was always your destiny." He held out his hand in a peculiarly rigid fashion. "And I will accept your payment."

Talim heard the voice of Seung Mina saying. "Yoshimitsu speaks the truth. You, and you alone must defeat him to achieve your goal. I am not permitted to help, and I must leave you here."

Talim said, "Please, do you have to go? Will I see you again?"

"If you triumph, we may meet again soon. Otherwise – there are many worlds, and many times."

Talim let fall the lock of hair into Yoshimitsu's palm, sensing the fading of Mina's presence. "_Believe in yourself, and the Wind will always be with you._" Her voice gradually diminished and was gone, and Talim felt more alone than she had ever done.

In the hands of the Ferryman, the dark strands became a great tunnel of blackness, through which he, and Talim, and the raft were all travelling. At times the priestess thought she saw the cold stars, the moving constellations, blurring at enormous, exhilarating speed.

Yoshimitsu raised an exultant cry, "Behold, the Ship Between the Worlds!"

Gradually the sense of vast distances being crossed in brief moments of time diminished. The raft seemed to float again on something resembling water, although the actual substance of the River of Souls was a matter on which Talim preferred not to dwell too closely. The surroundings however had changed. They were riding the river swells a chain's distance from a huge underground wharf, lit by the yellow glow of torchlight. Colourful wall paintings depicted a succession of men, animals, gods and monsters. Talim thought she could recall many of them from her dream, although the pictograms were in a style unlike anything she had seen before. Dominating all were two immense statues of enthroned deities: on the left a sinister jackal-headed god, worked in black marble, on the right a figure with the fierce features of a hawk carved in white malachite. Between them hieroglyphs outlined the shape of a great stone arch, yet the wall behind it showed not the least crack of a door.

The human skull stared backwards at Talim with the sadness of fate. Yoshimitsu walked away from her towards the centre of the raft. Turning on his heel, he shrugged aside the black cloth of the Ferryman's robe to show underneath the silver _saya _holding his _katana_.

He said, "So it begins here, in the place from where the gods descended."

Talim took up a fighting stance with Syi Salika and Loka Luha. She said, "If there's no other way …?"

"None." As though with reluctance, Yoshimitsu slowly drew forth his blade, gripping it high along the hilt. "In this existence no one has defeated me in single combat. Yet I sense in you a strength of _ki_ unlike that I have ever encountered."

Talim said, "It is the strength of the Wind."

"Then I will match my _ki _against the Wind. Only the strongest will prevail."

Talim said, "In that case, I won't hold back."

"_Namu_!"

Talim was already springing forward in a graceful Wind Sault, the precise direction not consciously decided but unerring. In her mind she could see the attack connecting, and knew by instinct where to turn to avoid the counter.

It seemed then as though the fabric of reality warped. Yoshimitsu was not in the expected position. Talim's feet missed him by a good six inches, and she was aware that he was turning to execute a vicious horizontal slash. Abandoning the guidance of the wind, Talim made a desperate twist in mid-air, turning herself sideways so that the stroke, intended to decapitate her, passed just above her body.

Rolling away as far as the confined space of the raft would allow, Talim rapidly reassessed the situation. She could still feel the presence of the wind, but something was interfering with the flow of her movement, as though a sly breeze was insolently buffeting her from her chosen path.

Yoshimitsu dipped his sword in acknowledgement. "That was worthy of praise. To know when to end reliance on a crutch prevents a fall. Overconfidence is the greatest enemy."

Understanding dawned on Talim. In some way Yoshimitsu had been able to predict where the wind would take her. Moreover he was manipulating it himself to lead her into a misstep. The dilemma seemed hopeless. Reliance on the wind could be deceptive, yet without it, how could she hope to defeat a master swordsman?

Yoshimitsu was attacking, diving forward like a land fish and rolling to kick upwards. Frantically Talim leapt in a random direction. To her dismay, Yoshimitsu followed the move, grabbing her to send her high into the air, keeping hold like a hovering kestrel with its prey. Talim wailed as he suddenly released her to plummet towards the River of Souls. At the last moment, she back flipped to land on the very edge of the raft.

_I will match my ki against the Wind. Only the strongest will prevail._

Talim thought of the strength of the wind, the force that forms the hurricane, the destructive power of the typhoon.

_Your spirit is that of nature …_

Talim imagined that through her the wind had become an unstoppable force, sweeping aside all diversions and illusions. Behind her Yoshimitsu was descending, sword raised to deliver a deadly vertical strike. But Talim was already turning, sidestepping the attack and launching into a furious combination of fast slashes that swept through the ninja's defence, tearing into his sword arm, mauling it like a tiger with its prey.

Yoshimitsu made another of his enormous leaps that seemed to allow him to fly backwards out of danger. He held out his arm and emitted a weird laugh.

There was no blood.

"Most impressive! But I will not lose my arm a second time! _Izo, izo, izo!"_

Yoshimitsu charged, rotating his blade around him like an insane reaper. Talim parried every stroke, backing deliberately towards a corner of the raft. Yoshimitsu jumped high like a flea, stabbing downwards with his sword. Talim felt the surge of his spirit moving towards her, and rolling sideways, kicked out to divert the outlaw ninja from his intended path. The second mad hop took him too close to the edge, and with a final shriek of "_Namu!"_ he leapt off the raft. The dark waters closed rapidly over his head.

Talim knelt down, gasping, hardly able to believe the battle might be over; that Yoshimitsu had gone. Even now a sense of his lingering presence remained. Panting, the priestess turned to find the Ferryman's boat, and her heart bounded within her.

A hooded figure hunched in the stern.

Trying to still the furious beating of her heart, Talim approached the craft, weapons at the ready. But the Ferryman did not rise or speak. He pointed in clear invitation.

Talim cautiously sat down in the prow, and the boat began to move towards the pier. The Ferryman still did not speak or give any other sign, and Talim felt intuitively that he now _could not_ do so. The face beneath the hood was as invisible as before. The boat touched the wharf, beneath a short iron ladder. Talim scrambled up it, and when she looked back down, boat and Ferryman had vanished.

"_Gtes gai getsu?"_

Talim spun and almost died with fright. Standing right behind her was a gigantic green humanoid. Its skin was scaly like a lizard man's and although its form was closer to a human's, it appeared altogether more terrifying. Below the bald, ridged scalp were two glowing red eyes, spikes projected from its shoulders, and while it seemed unarmed, its powerful, clawed fists looked formidable enough. Most peculiar of all, on its chest it bore a transparent device the size of a small, circular shield, containing a pulsing, fiery substance. The function of this object was completely beyond Talim's understanding.

The creature made no hostile move, and stood scratching its head in an oddly human gesture of incomprehension.

"_Geh molah?"_

Filled with trepidation, but hoping it might appreciate a friendly response, Talim raised a hand in what she trusted was a universal sign of friendship.

Instantly the monster's stance and tone became more belligerent.

"_Goheh hema bogogah!"_

Hastily the Wind Priestess lowered her arm. Pointing to her own chest, she said in as reassuring a tone as she could manage, "I'm Talim." After a moment she added, "I mean you no harm."

"_Geh molah_?" Bemusement seemed to have replaced suspicion again.

Talim wondered whether the creature intended to help or harm her. She said, "I'm looking for a sword called Soul Calibur." Carefully she sketched with her hands the length of the weapon.

"_Hayaa! Zeszo Umazons!"_ Talim's demonstration seemed to have triggered a positive response. The creature turned and shambled towards the statues. At the base of each was a stone plinth on which an eye was painted: the one below the jackal god was red; that under the hawk god, blue. Pausing before the latter, the creature touched the device on its chest, then extended its arm palm facing outwards. A ray of blue light passed from its hand and struck the eye, which began to glow the same colour.

The green monstrosity exclaimed rapturously, "_Hayooseg!" _It pointed to the arch framed by hieroglyphs. Where stone had been was a scintillant doorway of blue-white light. The luminescence seemed to pulse and extend off into the far distance in coruscating glory, a cold fire shining at its very heart.

The Daughter of the Wind walked through the radiant portal as though in a dream. The crystalline rays burned like glacier ice in her soul.

* * *

Talim awoke with the sun on her face to the sound of running water. Blinking in the strong light, she looked to see from where the noise was coming. Water gushed from a lion's mouth into a cracked, marble basin, cherry blossom carpeting the surface like the strewings of a bridal train. The fountain was set in a flagged courtyard, and the courtyard was surrounded by the high, grey walls, and towers, and buttresses of a fortress, and the fortress nestled on the shoulder of a snow capped mountain. Cherry trees grew wherever the castle stone permitted.

The Wind Priestess got to her feet, bemused; her last memory was of an intense white light. She looked down at Syi Salika and Loka Luha. The elbow blades shone with a blue-white fire purer than the glittering of diamonds and sapphires, brighter than the light of the full moon, cold and harsh as winter frost.

Staring at them in fascinated awe, Talim only gradually became aware of someone sitting, cloaked and hooded, on the opposite side of the marble rim surrounding the fountain. The person was idly throwing stones into the water.

Talim cautiously took a small step across the stone flags, and at the sound, the open part of the hood turned in her direction. It was Taki. The _kunoichi _looked a little weary but unharmed.

Joyfully Talim ran forward, arms outstretched. Immediately the ninja leapt to her feet, skirting round the basin, so it was between her and the Wind Priestess. She gave a loud shout.

"_Keep away from me!"_

Talim halted, hurt and disbelief in her eyes. "What's wrong? I've missed you so much. I thought I might never see you again." She started forward again. "Please, I want to hold you, I want us to be together again."

"_Don't come any closer!" _screamed Taki. With a curse, she made an abrupt gesture, and a shockwave of force sent Talim tumbling backwards. She staggered to her feet with the stunned look of a child who has been unexpectedly smacked.

In a voice of forced calm, Taki said, "I'm sorry I had to do that. You don't realise yet what you've done, do you?"

Talim said tearfully, "Please, tell me what's wrong? Why must I keep away?"

"What's wrong?!" Taki's voice rose hysterically. Again she brought herself under control with difficulty. "What's wrong is that you ignored my counsel, and took Soul Calibur for yourself, when it should have been mine!"

"B-but … Yoshimitsu told you that might be impossible, and in any case how could I have taken possession of an evil sword?"

"That's why, foolish child, I told you to wait for me outside the gate. Even if I had failed, Mekki-maru would perhaps have been lost somewhere between the worlds. But by claiming Soul Calibur, you have left me with little choice."

"M-Mina told me you wouldn't – I mean – that you might not take Soul Edge, so I …"

"Mina, how was she here? Hah, it matters not – the damage is done."

Talim said pleading, "Please, don't take it! I'm sure it's not necessary. There must be some other way …"

"Don't you understand, it's already too late. Don't you _see? _Don't you _feel?"_

Talim observing Taki more closely, saw that ever and anon her hands strayed towards her sword hilts.

"What is it? Why do you keep doing that?" And Talim catching the flash of Taki's dark eyes, saw there a malign red flare.

She began to back away. "No, no, it can't be …"

Taki bowed her head, her voice tired. "It is so. By passing through the second gate my weapons, even Rekki-maru, have been charged with the power of Soul Edge, even as yours are with Soul Calibur. Though it is not yet complete, Soul Edge still seeks to possess my soul. It is not quite strong enough to do so. But I feel it growing stronger all the time. Its force joined to Mekki-maru's is already so potent that not even Soul Calibur can defeat it."

Talim asked desperately, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"Yes, although it will involve great danger and risk. To begin with, you must get as far away from me as possible. Then you must fully purify Soul Calibur by entering the third gate. Yunsung awaits you at the Imperial Palace. Go there with all haste. If Soul Calibur is made complete, the evil may be undone."

"But why can't we travel there together?"

"Do you still not understand? Do you not feel it? Soul Calibur and Soul Edge are like the opposing poles of a magnet. The existence of the one is anathema to the other, representing everything it hates. Each sword is drawn towards its opposite, desiring above all to destroy it and the one who carries it. For now, I hold Soul Edge back, but only with much difficulty." Talim could hear the strain in Taki's voice. "As Soul Calibur grows stronger, you too will feel its desire. And the closer we are together, the greater the swords' blood lust will become."

Talim gasped in horror. "You mean I'll want to kill you? No, never!"

"You will not be able to help yourself. That is why you must go. There may not be much time. At all costs, the two swords must not meet here in this place of ghosts, or a terrible evil will be born to the world."

"The ways of this castle are unknown to me. I may wander far until you find and kill me, or a ghost devours my soul."

"I know all of its approaches intimately, even the secret ones, yet I cannot guide you myself. I can only tell you that, as it is built on a mountainside, the way downwards will most likely lead you out. You must trust in your instinct and use your native judgement. As for the ghosts, they are a small peril compared to that already unleashed."

Tears hung in Talim's eyes. "I will do as you say. But I almost cannot bear it and my heart bleeds within me. Is there no hope that we can defeat this evil and again be together?"

Taki said very gently. "There is always hope. My heart desires above all for it to be so. You have become my shining star. Go now, and fortune follow you."

Talim was too overcome with sorrow to speak. She had to wrench at her feet to get them to walk away. She met Taki's eyes for the last time, then turned away with a cry of grief, running desperately, uncaring of the direction as long as it was down, down, down.

The castle was a nightmarish labyrinth of courtyards, gardens, staircases, walkways, halls and chambers, and Talim soon became hopelessly lost. She did her best to follow Taki's advice, but it seemed that whenever she tried to take a passage down, it would in some way be blocked or turn unexpectedly, so that instead she found herself going upwards. Talim began to suspect that a hostile force, whether it was the ghosts, or Soul Edge, or even Soul Calibur, was deliberately leading her astray. The guidance of the wind seemed muted. Instead she felt more and more the cold presence of the sword lying like steel in her heart. She felt its hunger to become complete, and its rage at being denied the chance to strike at its foe.

Talim came at last to a high courtyard, thickly covered with the pink blossom that fell from the many cherry trees. The ancient ramparts overlooked a valley, through which the silver thread of a river wound far below. Examining the area, Talim could find no other way out. The edge of the parapet gave onto a sheer cliff face.

As she hesitated, wondering what to do, a vision flicked through her consciousness. In her mind's eye she saw Taki lying in a great pool of blood, marked by many wounds. Next to her were laid the shattered and broken shards of Soul Edge. Shuddering Talim ran to the doorway by which she had entered.

And stopped appalled. In the tower below, a spiral staircase wound around a central void. Half way up, she could see Taki slowly climbing it, moving reluctantly, as though tugged by invisible forces. Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru were drawn and ready, burning with flames so fierce that from top to bottom the stonework of the building was reddened by the twin infernos at its heart.

_There's no way out! Help me, Wind!_

Something stirred in a corner of Talim's soul. Her feet were drawn back through the doorway, across the courtyard, to the parapet above the valley. The Wind Priestess stood looking downwards through streamers of cloud and mist. In her head was the low whispering, rushing sound that she always heard when she asked the wind for advice; a mouthless sighing which never formed words, but which she somehow understood.

_There – is - only - one – way. _

"Down there? But I can't fly! I've never been able to fly!"

_You – are – my – child. I – will – bear – you – up._

"I'll fall! I'll be killed!

_You – will - not – die - my – daughter._

"I will! Maybe Taki was right, and I've been imagining I'm someone that I'm not."

_Trust – and – believe._

"What you're asking is impossible!

_Believe – Daughter – of – the – Wind._

Her legs dragging unwillingly all the way, Taki staggered into the courtyard. She saw Talim standing with her feet resting on the paving stones at the very edge of the sheer drop, swaying slightly, her eyes closed.

"No!" Taki shouted, in horror. "Talim, _no!_" With a mighty effort of will, she thrust the two swords back into their sheaths.

Talim opened her eyes. She turned her head towards Taki, and smiled, a rapturous, innocent smile. The sudden smile a small child gives a friend who has come to play.

Raising her hands, she spoke in a clear voice, as though reciting a lesson learned long ago.

"_I am one with the Wind."_

"Talim?" The _kunoichi_ extended her arms towards her. "Talim, come to me!"

Still smiling, Talim stepped off the edge and was gone.

"_Nooooo!" _Taki screamed. She ran forward to the precipice, craning her neck to look over in hopeless hope. At first she could see nothing but clear air straight to the ravening stream hundreds of feet below. Then she caught sight of a fluttering of white and green garments, falling, falling … until they became one with the foaming torrent.

Above where they had disappeared, a small, brown shape spiralled down and down before it too was lost in a blur of tears.


	10. Dancer

Ch 10 Dancer

"They're said to be the finest Sword Dancers in the Empire, it would be a shame if you were to miss them."

Hong Yunsung rubbed his chin reflectively, and regarded the speaker with measured scepticism. As always when Kamala Na Ayyuthaya suggested anything he almost invariably wondered whether there was a hidden motive. At the moment her conventionally beautiful features were set in an expression of brooding dissatisfaction, the pouting look of a spoilt princess, appropriate enough for someone a single remove from royalty. But any one of her many and varied moods could be a mask to deceive the unwary.

Kamala was of something less than medium height, so the long, flowing dresses usually worn by women of the court did not particularly suit her. She made up for it by the vivacity and elegance of her appearance: her jet black hair was carefully styled, her make-up flawless, the embroidery on her red, one-shouldered garment was the finest, and her gold earrings and bracelets were set with costly gems.

Hong wasn't sure whether he continued to associate with her out of sloth, or to avoid offending her, or because she occasionally amused and intrigued him. Or for another reason he was loath to admit to.

He said, "You know that Plaek Bhuvunath will practically have me in irons if I don't complete the guard inspection on time. Or worse, put me on cleaning detail."

Kamala gave a trill of laughter. "You are always going missing from your duties. Usually to fritter away time with that hussy."

Hong didn't bother to react to the young noblewoman's slighting reference to Seung Mina. The two were deadly enemies, or at least what passed for deadly enemies in the artificial, closed world of the imperial court. Yes, perhaps his real reason for befriending Kamala was because he knew it annoyed her arch foe.

He replied mildly, "We spend most of our time in practice, as it happens. To maintain your position in the First Rank isn't easy."

Kamala sniffed. "Practice! I heard she recently had you digging for truffles like a pig!"

Hong coloured, "That was … an exaggerated rumour." Attempting to change the subject, he said, "The Emperor will be attending the performance, and that means every courtier, flunky and hanger-on who isn't otherwise engaged will be there, tongues wagging and hanging out. It would be impossible for me to avoid being noticed by somebody. Plaek would almost certainly find out."

Kamala tapped her nose confidentially. "Ah-ah. There I'm ahead of the game. We will be able to watch in privacy and comfort."

Hong considered. He knew Plaek Bhuvunath, commander of the Imperial Guard, generally regarded him as a dilettante officer, a wastrel and a ladies man, owing the position to his status as a well-connected foreigner and renowned fighter. Consequently he seldom trusted Hong with important assignments, and on the occasions that he did, often checked that they had been performed correctly. With the large influx of performers for the festival, Plaek might count guard inspection as more than usually significant. It was well known that assassins, insurgents and other potential infiltrators commonly disguised themselves as itinerant entertainers.

Looking round at the well-kept gardens, ornamental pools, and tall towers, Hong reflected that strolling from guard post to guard post accompanied by an attractive young woman was one of the pleasanter tasks of an imperial officer.

He said, "Even so, its not worth the risk. He may well check up on me."

"Oh, pooh, you are being so dull! You'll have much more to worry about soon. Plaek is only a Second Rank fighter, even if he's your commander."

So now they came to it; she had something up her sleeve! Trying to sound nonchalant, Hong asked, "What can you mean? Mina and myself are the only First Rank fighters here."

Kamala gave a simper. "Not for much longer! Hwang Seung Kyung has completed his naval posting and is on his way here. No doubt he intends to marry Mina imminently."

Hong's attempt to keep his features impassive wasn't a good one. "And why should that concern me?"

The noblewoman giggled, "Perhaps you'd like to tell me. You look like you've eaten something disagreeable." When Hong said nothing, she continued, "Well, let's see now: you spend a _lot_ of time with Mina doing … whatever you do … and she has a habit of flouncing around wearing revealing and inappropriate clothing. What do you think the rumours are about the two of you? And don't you think Hwang's likely to hear them?"

Hong said loftily, "My conscience is clear."

Kamala smiled mockingly, "No doubt it is. Nevertheless people _will _talk."

_Including quite likely you. _Hong said, shrugging, "What can I do about it?"

Looking at him coquettishly, Kamala said, "Perhaps if it was given about that you were fixated on _another_ woman, myself for instance, the gossip would be diverted in another direction.

_How extremely clever you've been! _Hong thought, admiringly. He had always suspected Kamala of entertaining thoughts in that direction, either out of genuine affection, or lust, or more likely, as a means of angering her rival. He weighed up, in addition, some of the other ways she could exploit such a relationship. If it was revealed as fake, then blackmail, either directed at himself or Mina, was one of the choicer options available to her.

Well he would rather face the music than be manipulated.

He said, "While I'm flattered that you should do me so generous a favour, I cannot allow you to lower your reputation in such a way. Although an officer in the Guard and a former envoy for my country, I am of humble birth."

Kamala's expression went from gently flirtatious to sorely vexed in the blink of an eye. She said stiffly, "The dignity of your _present _position is sufficient for me. I strongly recommend you give the matter further thought."

Hong said diplomatically, "I will endeavour to do so."

Sunset was near as they approached the main gate, where a drawbridge surmounted the river enclosing the entire city. A colourful wagon was crossing, the driver shaking the horses' reins.

"Ah, the Sword Dancers are arriving! They must have been delayed!" The noblewoman was either mollified by Hong's words or for her own purposes chose to appear so. "Let's go and see."

Hong said, with dignity, "You may do so. I will inspect the guard."

The vehicle had disgorged over half a dozen mostly young women, laughing, giggling and exchanging banter with the gate guards. Hong noted that the latter were taking more than the usual trouble to search for unauthorized weapons, contraband and other forbidden items; perhaps because of the importance of the occasion, or more probably due to the presence of so many nubile females. The guard sergeant was meticulously inspecting the wagon's weapon racks to ensure all were blunted as required.

Kamala sighed, "Hmm, just as I feared, a bunch of provincials without any real class. Most of them look half-starved, and in need of some serious grooming. Someone seems to have thought skeletal, young girls wearing a breeze of clothing would fit the bill better than older women with more grace and poise."

Hong refrained from mentioning that the women, predominantly tall and willowy, looked considerably more athletically built and toned than his companion, who had a rounded figure more appropriate to someone a trifle too fond of over indulging in delicacies, and more than a little averse to anything resembling serious exercise.

The guards had begun the process of body searching the women, a task which they embarked on with even greater enthusiasm, provoking giggles and squeals of outrage in equal measure. All eventually submitted to the indignity with varying degrees of protest, apart from the smallest member of the troop. The sergeant moved purposefully in her direction

Kamala chuckled, "Look at that ridiculous runt! She looks like a child barely out of her nappies. The Emperor was expecting seasoned professionals, not little girls in training."

It was hard to say exactly what happened next, but it appeared that the dancer had taken umbrage in some way, because the sergeant was suddenly propelled backwards through the air, landing heavily on his backside. Two more soldiers attempted to restrain the girl, but ended up hopping about clutching their privates. The scene degenerated into chaos, with the other dancers jeering and obstructing the guards' efforts.

"All right, that's enough for now!" Hong decided to take a hand, using his best parade ground voice. Shamefacedly, the guards stood at attention.

Hong slowly approached the recalcitrant member of the troop. Like most of the other girls, she wore flowing, diaphanous robes under a travelling cloak, and a gauzy veil obscured her features except for her wide, dark brown eyes. Hong gave an encouraging smile, and gestured expectantly. The dancer glared back at him for a moment, then finally unpinned her cloak and parted it to show a twin set of sheaths for weapons about the size of a dagger or short sword. They appeared to be empty.

Hong nodded significantly. He signalled to the guard to allow the wagon's passage. As it rumbled past the gatehouse, he followed it through to rejoin Kamala, looking thoughtful.

She said, "Well, you handled that altercation superbly! Have you changed your mind about my proposition yet?"

Hong said, "As a matter of fact, I have."

Kamala grinned broadly. "I knew you'd see it my way eventually. Else there were nine chances out of ten that Hwang would hear something scandalous."

"No, not about that. I've decided that I'd like to see this famous sword dancing after all. When opportunities arise, its often worth taking a calculated risk."

* * *

"Well, what do you think? The Emperor himself would envy the splendour of my arrangements."

"Quite a little nest!" Hong looked around the disused tower room. Boxes, cushions and drapes had been used to create couches, tables and chairs. Some were piled up high enough for them to comfortably view the stage below through the tower windows. He noted with approval that the "tables" were laden with enticing sweet meats and other savoury morsels. "How did you manage all this?"

Kamala arranged herself seductively on a couch. "A word or two in the right ears of those who know how to be discreet." She reached for an olive and slowly bit into it. "Why don't you eat something? The performance won't start for a while yet." She tapped the couch next to her.

While he couldn't help rather enjoying the situation, with the other part of his mind, Hong was frantically debating how he could extricate himself without giving offence. Kamala's intentions were perfectly obvious, and she had quite likely used this place for previous secret liaisons with lovers. He could only hope that, despite her earlier acerbic remarks, eagerness to see the dancing might forestall her from making any immediate move.

Deliberately remaining standing, he helped himself to some chicken. "The Emperor will be arriving soon. We don't want to miss that, do we?"

Kamala shrugged impatiently, "Of course I never said this, but after a long time at court, his Imperial Majesty's arrival becomes something of a royal bore."

Glancing out the window, Hong said casually, "It seems Mina doesn't think so. She's at the imperial bore's side right now."

It was a slight exaggeration, but enough to cause Kamala to leap out of her couch to join him at the window. In the gathering darkness, torches marked the progress of the imperial party, approaching across a small arched bridge over a water feature. The Emperor, a venerable, distinguished figure in a flared gold robe and a greyish beard and moustache, was accompanied by his much younger consort, and followed by a gaggle of dignitaries and courtiers including, a pace behind, Seung Mina.

Kamala said, waspishly, "I see the trollop isn't above a little toadying and has covered up for once." Hong smiled to himself, thinking how much better the long, red form-hugging apparel became Seung Han-myeong's beautiful daughter. She had retained a touch of individuality by wearing her usual scarlet headscarf across her forehead.

The Emperor having taken his place seated in the large wooden stand facing the curtained stage, the entertainment commenced. The musicians struck up a rhythmic melody, a soft plucking at stringed instruments, a low tapping of drums, the lightest touch of cymbals. In the background, unseen hands manipulated long red and orange ribbons of cloth in an undulating motion like the flow of a lava ocean. Seven sword dancers entered one after another stage left, dressed in translucent silk garments, open at the midriff and reaching just below the thigh. They wore headdresses and veils, and each carried a light, thin blade. Two bare-chested men with torches accompanied them, periodically blowing streams of fire from their mouths.

The women danced in a line across the stage, eventually forming a circle well spaced apart. They began to twirl their rapiers with great dexterity and speed, pausing to strike poses, with the swords thrust high or low, crouching with arms extended, sometimes poised gracefully on one leg, or with the blade held behind and pointing forwards or upwards. And all the time the rhythm of the music grew faster and stranger and more abandoned.

Kamala said, "Their swords are so slender and flexible, they look as though they might snap, like a child's toy."

Hong said, "They are light, double-edged swords called _Jian_, and might break against a blade like White Storm. They are made to be springy that way so as to keep swinging inside an opponent's body, causing more lethal injuries."

The noblewoman shuddered. "You put it so nicely!"

The troop went on to perform a number of different dances in varying numbers. The fire-eaters occasionally became involved, blowing out sheets of flame which the dancers had to leap over or roll beneath. But to Hong's secret disappointment, the girl he had confronted still did not appear.

Kamala commented on this, saying. "No sign of the runt. Probably past her bedtime!"

The dancers were once again in a circle, all looking towards the right of the stage. The music rose to a climax, then suddenly stopped. A small figure stepped into the torchlight, looking apprehensively this way and that, darting across the stage like a hunted thing. Music started again, intermittently, a shaking of tambourines, a rattling of drums. The sword dancers advanced towards her in turn, whereupon she recoiled in apparent fear, rushing in one direction only to retreat in another. Eventually they all withdrew to leave her isolated in the centre of their circle.

The drums beat out a sensual rhythm, gradually gathering pace, accompanied by tambourines and stringed instruments. The lone figure began to dance in slow, swaying movements. By degrees she drew out first one, then another of the ornamental daggers from their sheaths at her hips, which she shook gently in time to the music. Her arms moved sinuously as she described patterns in the air with the shining points.

As the drums beat faster, she began to strike out to the left and right, eyes blazing as if surrounded by enemies. The torchlight reflecting off the blades traced lines of fire around her form, the scything of the daggers perfectly complimented by precise bodily evolutions.

Hong could sense that the audience, even the sceptical Kamala, were held fascinated by the display. The difference between this dancer and the others was not only a phenomenally greater degree of skill, but that she seemed to put her heart and soul into the performance. The apparent simplicity and ease of the movement gave her a natural grace.

Now she leapt to clash weapons with each dancer in the circle, the crowd raising a cheer as each one fled offstage. Finally completely alone, the dagger dancer performed a triumphant jig, whirling her weapons in time with the almost impossible speed of the drums, faster and faster, until her hands and blades became a blur, and then suddenly she held her arms aloft, and the music instantly ceased.

The ovation was thunderous. All the players returned to the stage and knelt to bow low in the direction of the Emperor, remaining in that position while the cheering continued. As the applause became more scattered, the aged ruler could be seen addressing an aide, who then advanced to the stage and spoke to the smallest dancer. After a moment's pause, she laid down her weapons, and followed him.

The thin, reedy voice of the Emperor commanded an immediate, respectful silence.

"Dancer, you have done well. Never have we seen such a fine demonstration of skill. What is your name?"

The dancer hesitated for a full second, then replied in a surprisingly low-pitched voice, "I am Lidi, a shamaness, Your Imperial Majesty."

Kamala, looking on, asked, "Why is she speaking in that peculiar way?"

Hong stopped himself from replying out loud.

_As if she were trying to disguise her voice, and not succeeding very well!_

The Emperor smiled benevolently. "Please unveil yourself, that we may see your face."

Again a long hesitation, until the dancer haltingly began, "I cannot do so."

There was a collective intake of breath, before she continued, "Forgive me, Your Imperial Majesty. According to my beliefs, I may not remove my veil until I'm wed."

The uneasy silence was broken by the Emperor saying, "We are renowned for tolerating our subjects' religious convictions where they are harmless. You have greatly pleased us, and we will grant you one request."

The dancer seemed to consider, then replied, "I have none … except that I may perhaps stay a little longer at Your Majesty's palace?"

The sovereign magnanimously waved a withered hand. "Remain as long as you wish, with our blessing. We will have quarters arranged for you."

"I thank Your Imperial Majesty."

As the Emperor left, and the audience began to disperse, Kamala turned back to Hong and said, "Well, now that's over we can …" Her voice trailed off, as she saw the imperial officer had risen and shouldered White Storm. "Where do you think you're going?"

In a pleasantly firm tone, Hong said, "I'm going to visit the dancers."

"You're going to do _what?!_"

"I'm going to vis …"

"And what exactly am _I _supposed to do?"

Hong said equably, "You can stay here and eat the food or you …"

"_What?!"_

"Or you can come with me. Whatever you like." Hong kept his features composed with difficulty, as the stunned expression on Kamala's face was one to treasure.

"Why would I want to come while you … while you _molest_ a bunch of silly girls?"

"Well … you might want to watch … or even join in?" He watched Kamala with amusement. She had gone white.

"I … I …"

"After all, I've heard it said you've tried nearly everything else." He delivered the final line in a faintly insulting tone that was payback for all the times she had belittled him.

With a scream of fury, Kamala began to snatch food from the table and hurl it at Hong, who put his hand up to protect his face.

"Ten times out of ten!" she shrieked, continuing to pelt him as he retreated down the stairs. "Oh, you're going to regret this!"

Hong hastily fled out of range of her vituperation and thrown confectionary. At a safe distance, he stopped to brush himself down. He had made one bad enemy, and at the worst possible time. Well, it probably couldn't be helped. And there were more important things to concern him.

* * *

"I saw something move on the wall, sir."

The guard captain regarded the pale-faced young recruit with amused patience. He asked, "How long have you been on duty now, soldier?"

"Nearly four hours, sir."

"Well, it's about that time that your eyes may start playing tricks and you think you see things that aren't there. It's a perfectly natural phenomenon. The outer wall is virtually smooth; no one's going to be able to climb it without a rope or pitons. Did you see a rope, soldier?"

"No, sir."

"Did you hear anything?"

"No, sir."

"So, there you are," the captain concluded good-humouredly. "Just imagination."

"Sir, with respect, sir, I saw something move on the wall, sir."

The captain sighed. "You can stand down now, soldier." _Just in case, _he thought_._ "Kasem, Deng; check the South East Wall. Look for ropes, ladders, anything else unusual. Report back immediately if you don't find anything. If you do, call a general alert."

A dense white mist was curling over the battlements, as the two guards went about their task. The first muttered irritably, "This is a waste of time. The young fool shouldn't have been allowed out the barracks for weeks yet."

His comrade nodded. "You're probably right. Still…" he shivered, "Of all nights, if anyone was going to try sneaking in, this would be the one they'd choose."

"Or any_thing_. Have you heard the tales of ghouls that can walk up walls?" Deng chuckled.

"Now you're scaring me! Look, I'll keep watch from up here, while you check past the corner tower."

The guard remained, stamping his feet a little nervously, as the other patrolled the junction between the south and east walls, his breath hanging in the fog chill. There was an uncanny feeling about the palace tonight, almost as if something malign was close, ready to pounce. He shivered again. He glanced westwards to see if the replacement watchman had arrived, but there was no sign of him yet. He was about to turn his attention back east.

_What was that?_ He could have sworn he heard something – something like faint music - a flute or pipes. A yearning tune for the lost or unattainable. But who would be playing out here? He looked downwards both sides of the wall. Nothing. Perhaps it was only the memory of music in his head. Or his nerves jangling.

Rubbing his hands to warm them, he shouted loudly, "Hurry it up, Deng!"

He thought he heard his friend give a muffled cry in reply, and turned towards the sound. He couldn't see anyone. Either the mist was becoming damnably thick or Deng was out of sight behind a buttress.

With a growing sense of unease, the guard advanced cautiously along the battlement. "Deng, you all right?" He gave a sudden sigh of relief, as he saw the soldier leaning over the battlement.

Walking up to him and clapping a hand on his shoulder, he said, "You know just for a minute, I thought …"

Deng toppled sideways to lie staring upwards. His face was contorted into a ghastly expression of fear. The eye sockets were blank.

The guard opened his mouth to scream, but before he could do so, a strong hand clamped itself over his lips, cutting off the sound. Something cold was pressed to his neck, and a terrifyingly evil voice whispered into his ear.

"_Move a muscle, and I'll take your soul_."

* * *

For the second time in a short while Hong found himself dodging a variety of colourful missiles, these ones being mostly of the larger and more damaging kind, such as combs, brushes, rollers, empty bottles of unguents and, slightly less alarmingly, women's underwear. Holding up his rod of office more as a defence than in the hope of impressing the outraged female performers, he shouted, "I've a message for the Emperor's favourite sword dancer."

The hail of objects slackened, and one of the older women said commandingly, "That's enough girls." To Hong, who had ceased turtling, "She's through the back there." Smirking slightly, "She's changing as well, but no doubt she can handle you." And with a sly wink, "You can barge in here any time you like, handsome."

Hong made his way through the changing rooms, smiling disarmingly, and trying to keep his eyes fixed on his destination, although with some difficulty. The door the woman had pointed to was open, leading through a corridor to a backroom.

In front of a mirror and dressing table, Talim, clad only in her underwear, was carefully removing some kohl from her eyelids. On a perch nearby, a small, brown owl rotated its neck to fix its fierce, round eyes on the intruder.

Hong sauntered forward with a broad grin. Talim suddenly swivelled her body to land a roundhouse kick on his chin, and before he knew it, he was on the floor, with the wind priestess cum sword dancer straddling his chest, and two sharp, glowing daggers held in front of his eyes.

Blinking in the strong light, Hong managed to gasp, "Hey, don't you know a friend when you see one?!"

Talim regarded him unsmilingly, with an assessing look. After a moment's consideration, she got to her feet, put the elbow blades back on the table, and returned to removing her make-up.

Hong also got up, though a little gingerly. He asked, "So a hug is out of the question?" When that brought no response, "You found it then?"

Talim paused at her task long enough to give him a moody glance.

"Yes." After another silence. "You can see them?"

Hong rubbed his chin ruefully, "Yes, _now _I can see them."

"Nobody else can. Or if they do, they don't see them as I do; to everyone else they look just like ordinary blades."

"When I looked before, I could see a shimmering where they should have been. Soul Calibur is a cunning weapon; it conceals itself when it does not wish to be seen."

"And now it does?"

"It recognises the presence of the Gatekeeper. It knows it must pass me to become complete, which is its greatest wish."

"Except for its desire to destroy Soul Edge." Talim frowned.

Looking at her carefully, Hong said, "I take it you still seek the third gate?"

Talim squinted, as she started on the other eye.

Hong said, a little grimly, "Let's cut to the chase. What's with the disguise, the pantomime act and the unfriendly reception?"

Talim blinked. "I don't know what you mean."

"Yes, you do. Why couldn't you have come to the front gate, announced yourself and asked for me?"

Talim went to sit down on a wooden stool. She looked doleful. Hong waited for her to speak.

After a while, Talim said, "Have you ever tried getting admittance to the imperial court? All the documents that have to be signed, it's an absolute nightmare."

"I'm aware of that actually. But that doesn't explain why you tried to conceal your name or your face. Nobody here knows you except me – and Mina, of course."

"So you know about that, then." Despondently: "I didn't know who to trust anymore. I was frightened. Soul Calibur told me I was surrounded by enemies."

"It _speaks_?"

"In a way. When I'm about to sleep, I think I hear the cold voice of a woman whispering in my head. Afterwards it's like a half-remembered dream."

Hong said, "So its female. That figures. They always love to boss you."

Talim said, "Funny then that it's mostly men who run everything."

"Maybe, but never mind. I still don't understand why you thought myself or Mina would be against you. We've only ever been your friends."

Talim seemed to hunch within herself miserably. She tried to speak, then failed. Finally she murmured, "T–_Taki_."

"What about Taki? What happened?"

"She's taken Soul Edge. And it's about to devour her soul. And none of you would have realised until too late. And it's all my f-f-fault." Talim dissolved into tears.

"Ah, don't cry!" Hong rather awkwardly put his arms around Talim, who immediately began sobbing against his shoulder. "She wouldn't have fooled us, we'd be standing right by your side, depend on it. Just like we're going to be doing now." He patted Talim gently on the arm, as she soaked him with floods of tears.

Talim said eventually, sobbing "You don't hate me for what I did?"

"No, of course not. Whatever it was. Listen …" Talim's sobs were now sporadic, and Hong was becoming aware of the embarrassing fact that he was hugging her while she was in her underwear as, belatedly, was Talim.

Disentangling himself carefully, Hong continued, "You must be tired and emotional after all you've gone through. Rest now, and I'll take you to see Mina in the morning, and we'll work out what's best to do."

Talim said, "I suppose so, but …what's that noise?"

The loud clashing of a gong could be heard, followed by shouting and the thudding of heavy boots.

Hong said, "It sounds like a general alert. Probably just a drill, but I'm going to have to go."

Alun gave a squawk, flapping his wings. Talim became intent, staring upwards at nothing.

Then she said in a trance-like voice: "_She's here."_


	11. Traitor

Ch 11 Traitor

Talim woke in the dark. Her dreams had been of white crystal fire. She was lying on her back in a bed which was not her own. The blackness and silence were those of a strange room, rather than the reassuring dimness of the Wind Temple, with its many comforting small sounds. The impulse to rise and light a lamp came over her, but she somehow found this difficult, as if a weight pressed on her chest.

She could not decide the exact moment when she realised it, but she became aware that someone was lying next to her. Not because she could hear the sound of breathing, or make anything out in the darkness, or feel the touch of skin or clothes. She rather sensed that the space was occupied. She _knew _there was a presence, but whether it was a man, a woman – or something else - she could not tell. A little shiver passed through her. The desire to reach out and touch the person was counteracted by the fear of what her hands might encounter. In her mind was the strange thought that whatever was there might not be human. The more this feeling grew, the more she felt unable to stir, as if apprehension had paralysed all of her muscles.

A breath of air. And then somebody kissed her, gently, on the lips.

The mouth pressed to hers was undeniably human, but Talim still did not know the identity or even the sex of the person kissing her. Until the touch of silky hair falling onto her face, and with it a familiar scent.

"You've come back."

"Yes."

"Why were you away for so long? I've been so lonely."

"It doesn't matter why. I'm here now."

"Yes … yes you are. Kiss me again."

This time she felt the brush of a smooth cheek, forehead and nose rubbing against her own. Then the thrilling, electric tingle of soft lips.

"Touch me."

Hands stroked her shoulders, face and breasts. She lay there accepting the pleasure, wanting more, much more. The weight of a firm body bore down on her, sliding sensuously against her own. Kisses were showered over her face and neck.

"Yes, kiss me there, touch me _there._ Please. Again. Yes, _yes_."

Now the touches and kisses seemed everywhere, burning like fire, igniting ecstasy. She was desperate, willing the sensations to continue. The feeling of intoxicating, overwhelming delight redoubled, driven by caresses from sure, confident hands she had learned to trust, probing within the deepest parts of her being, as if to set her soul aflame.

Talim felt her body overtaken by vibrating, shuddering passion, out of control, almost as if it were not her own. She was mounting, rushing to a climax.

"Yes, oh yes!"

The wave of pleasure suffused her, ran through her, stilled to a gentle contentment.

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Yes."

"I … love you."

The hands continued to stroke her, massaging her shoulders vigorously. Even a little painfully.

"Your hands … are so strong."

The hint of a laugh. "Yes. They are. They could snap your neck like a twig."

"That's not a nice thing to say."

The hands shifted to knead around Talim's collarbone.

"Perhaps I've never been a nice person."

"You're hurting me." Fingers were starting to dig into Talim's throat.

"Life is pain."

"No, stop! Why are you doing this?!"

"Soul Calibur must never be made complete."

"No, please, please don't! I can't breathe!" The grip on Talim was crushing, her lungs and heart hammering.

"Its time for you to sleep."

Talim awoke suddenly, sweating with fear. She was in a pleasant, airy room, lying on silken sheets, the sun streaming through the window. Alun was perched on one of the four posts of the luxurious bed, and next to it a woman was slumped on a comfortable armchair, as though dozing. A red silk scarf bound her hair above the forehead, falling forward in a fringe, and hanging behind in a long ponytail. She wore a short, tight halter-top, her firm, flat stomach bare beneath it, and a widely split skirt. It was Seung Mina.

Talim put her hand to her throat. It felt unharmed.

Seung Mina opened her eyes. They were brown, lively. She saw Talim and smiled.

"You're awake at last." She got to her feet, yawning. "Finally."

Talim sprung off the bed, and leapt into her arms. They hugged.

Mina said delightedly, "You're … so small! Its hard to tell someone's size exactly when you're in their head."

Talim gave Mina another squeeze. "And you're so tall! I can't believe it's you, finally in the flesh. I can see your eyes at last. They're beautiful."

"Thank you! Goodness, you've been perspiring. Were you too hot?"

"No … I don't know. I … had a bad dream. About Taki. She was … hurting me."

"Oh god! That's awful. I suppose … well, it's understandable. Hong told me what happened. I'm sorry, I thought that she would be stronger."

"It's … not your fault. Maybe it was destiny, somehow. I … I don't know what to think about it." Talim's mouth drooped.

"Oh, honey, don't be so sad! We don't know yet what will come of it. There's always hope."

"That's what she said. But … it's so hard now, without her."

Seung Mina stroked Talim's hair sympathetically. "Of course it is. Still we're your friends, and we're going to help you get through it."

Talim rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "So where is Hong?" She looked round at the plush furnishings. "And how did I get here? I don't remember coming."

"Hong spent most of the night dealing with the emergency. As to how you came here – he said you seemed to go into a trance, and then passed out. Some servants brought you to my room. He wanted you kept somewhere safe."

"Oh, so you were guarding me?"

Talim's voice held no reproach but Mina said quickly, "Not just me. Hong positioned as many guards as he could get hold of outside. And I was sleeping with one eye open. If anything had happened to them, I would've known."

Talim said, "What exactly _is _going on? What's this … emergency?"

"Last night someone crossed the wall, killing and wounding several guards. As far as we know, the assassin is still on the loose, and the whole palace is on alert. The Emperor himself has left for somewhere safer."

"That's terrible." Talim put her hand to her forehead. "Wait. Now I remember. Oh, no! It can't be true."

"What?"

"Taki. I sensed she was here."

"You said you were dreaming, remember?"

"No, it wasn't a dream! It must've been just before I passed out. I could feel this … this presence. I'm sure she was somewhere … somewhere near."

"So you think …"

"Who else could it be? Hong might even have suspected himself. That's probably why he sent me to you. Ordinary guards certainly wouldn't be enough to stop her."

"Then we're already running out of time." Mina became business-like. "The sooner we go to meet Yunsung, the better." She began to rummage around. "I brought these for you to wear." She held up a white and blue tabard, wimple hat, and pure white breeches.

Talim said, "Thank you, but I have my own clothes, although they could perhaps do with a wash."

Mina said, "In a state of high alert, movement is restricted for all non-residents and foreigners, and the guards will stop anyone they're not familiar with. An envoy such as myself should have diplomatic immunity and, in any case, I know most of the soldiers, but they still might try to take you away for questioning. We can't afford the bother. These will give you the appearance of a third stage acolyte in the Order of the Virgin Goddess Kumari. The penalty for molestation of such holy maidens is death by being thrown into a scorpion pit, so most men tend to give them a wide birth."

Talim tried on the clothes, feeling a trifle foolish. Mina gave a little shriek of delight. "I had to guess the size, but they fit you almost perfectly, and look so cute!"

Talim gazed at herself in the mirror. "I feel odd. I suppose they do have a stylish look about them. If I must wear them, I will. All the same, why can't Hong meet us here, and save a lot of trouble?"

Mina coloured slightly. "Usually that would be fine, but … you see I'm engaged, and my fiancé, Hwang, is due to arrive here any time. And somebody has been spreading some baseless rumours that Yunsung and I have … well, you get the picture … so it might not be such a good idea right now." In an undertone of anger, she added, "When I meet the person who's behind those lies, she'll certainly get more than a piece of my mind."

"So where are we going to meet Hong?"

"At the _dojo_. It has the advantage of being a public place with plenty of well-armed people, but ones who aren't actively looking for infiltrators."

Talim said, "I could do with some practice. Where are my elbow blades?"

Mina went to a drawer and took out Syi Salika and Loka Luha, wrapped in heavy cloth. Talim noticed she took care not to touch them.

"Here they are." After handing over the weapons, she reached under the bed, and drew out a long halberd, decorated with red bindings.

"And this is Scarlet Thunder. Now we're ready to go."

As they walked quickly through the grounds, Talim was able to get a closer look at the architecture and arrangement of the palace; the sloping, curved roofs, elaborately carved towers, lush gardens and lily ponds filled with carp were nothing like she had ever seen before. She felt like an intruder in someone's private parklands, an impression reinforced by the frequent guard patrols. However, as Seung Mina had predicted, most kept well away from the two women.

After one group had shown greater curiosity, Mina said complainingly, "I don't see why you had to bring that owl. He attracts attention and won't he get in the way?"

Talim said, "Alun and I have a special relationship. His perception is far keener than that of a human."

"He's wearing a hood!"

"He has senses beyond the merely visible."

"Maybe he has, but how is that going to help?"

Talim merely smiled, toying with the hilts of her weapons. Then she recalled something that Mina had said while guiding her to the second gate.

"Remember you told me you obtained Soul Calibur before, and that was why you could be my spirit guide? In that case, how did you come to lose it?"

Seung Mina looked downwards. She said, "I didn't lose it or give it away - I destroyed it." Before the astonished wind priestess could ask further questions, her companion pointed to an austere but imposing building with large double doors. "That's the _dojo_. Let's go in."

The hall was laid out in a conventional design, with an entrance for the masters and seniors at the back, and one for students at the front, a _tatami _overlaid floor and a skylight providing natural illumination. The first thing Talim saw on entering was Hong Yunsung flying through the air. He landed heavily on the rice mat, grunting painfully. Rolling back to his feet, he attempted a long, high thrust to counter attack his opponent, a muscular, granite featured warrior with dark red hair, confined by a scarf like Seung Mina's. Hong's adversary parried the lunge effortlessly with a sword nearly as large as White Storm, initiating a series of powerful but elegant strokes to drive the younger man back, followed by two sharp kicks to the stomach and jaw. A bruised-looking Hong regained his feet a second time, exchanging formal bows to end the combat.

Before going further, Seung Mina also bowed twice, once to the row of seniors seated at the back, and once to the onlooking students, signalling Talim to do likewise. Then she gave a small cry of joy, and ran forward to throw her arms around the red-haired fighter. As they embraced, Hong smiled ruefully in Talim's direction.

A possessive arm still encircling the warrior's neck, Seung Mina said excitedly, "Hwang meet a dear friend of mine. Talim, this is my fiancé, Hwang Seung Kyung. Isn't he handsome? He's also the greatest swordsman in our country." She aimed a mischievous glance at Yunsung.

Talim couldn't help thinking that the chisel-faced fighter was a rather surprising choice for Mina's intended husband. His flinty eyes were in sharp contrast to Mina's laughing ones, and there was an air of slightly bored arrogance about his expression. His blue and green clothes also seemed a little foppish for a renowned warrior. In response to Talim's murmured greeting, he smiled thinly and inclined his head.

Seung Mina continued, "While Hong explains the situation further, I hope you don't mind if Hwang and I catch up. He's been on naval duty for some time." Talim nodded, and Mina and Hwang moved off the mat to speak apart.

Once they were out of earshot, Hong said, a trifle wearily, "So now you've met Hwang. What d'you think of him?"

A little surprised at the nature and directness of Hong's question, Talim said, guardedly, "On so short an acquaintance, it's hard to say."

Hong chuckled, "Perhaps. Still sometimes you should trust your first impressions. I'd be interested to know them.

Talim said, "If you must know, he seems a bit aloof. Perhaps he's just shy, and will loosen up in time."

Hong laughed heartily. "He isn't shy, I guarantee that!"

Talim looked at him reprovingly. "Do we really have time for all this small talk? Shouldn't we be discussing Soul Calibur?"

"Of course, you're right. I simply wondered if you liked him."

"Isn't the most important thing that Mina likes him?"

In a tone of mock solemnity, Hong pronounced, "Now there you come close to the mark. Mina _thinks_ that she likes him. I, on the other hand think he's a _kon ngoh_.

Talim said, "I don't know what that means, but it doesn't sound complimentary. If you're Mina's best friend, then I can understand there being a little jealousy."

Hong said, "Ah, with those words you strike near the gold! But let's talk of more important things. You must pass through the gate before Taki does, thus allowing Soul Calibur to attain its full power. To do that, you must defeat me in single combat. So it's a matter of when and where."

Talim said, "That seems easy to answer. Soon and at the gate. But need it be you? And must it be mortal combat?"

"In the case of the _third_ gate, no set location is necessary. Somewhere private would be preferable. However to answer your questions, yes, you have to fight me, and of course any combat with edged weapons may be fatal to either of us." Hong gave a smile that was half wince.

Talim said sadly, "But I don't see why. You want me to pass through, don't you? And I don't want to kill you."

"I understand how you feel. Believe me, in order to prove your worthiness to wield the sword you must pass this final test. And I explained before about the duty of a guardian to defend the gate. There is no other way."

Talim asked, "And what about Taki?"

Hong shook his head. "There's no sign of her anywhere. One of the guards who survived contact with the intruder, and was left locked in a dark room, kept babbling about feeling something evil behind him. Quite likely she _is_ still here, but a master ninja can conceal herself so well we could be within yards of her and not know it."

Hong was about to continue, when from across the hall, they heard Mina's voice rise disbelievingly. Noticing they were attracting attention, the couple moved into a side room of the _dojo_, where they carried on talking animatedly.

Hong was recounting the latest efforts to find the infiltrator and comparing possible locations in the Palace for security and ease of combat. While half-listening, Talim tuned her thoughts to those of the small bird perched on her shoulder. To the owl, the chatter of humans was so much babble but through him, Talim could pick up sounds beyond the range of human hearing, and which made plenty of sense to her.

Hwang said, exasperated, "Why are you associating with a priestess of Ishtar? They whore themselves to their worshippers, and all right thinking people consider them shameful."

_What! Talim gasped mentally. I'm dressed like a – a …_

Mina said, giggling, "So that's what made you angry! Look, its just a disguise to keep her out of trouble, but don't tell Talim it's the garb of a holy prostitute, it'll embarrass her. She thinks it's what followers of Kumari wear. What's the difference, the penalties for interfering with either are severe." She frowned, "I think the punishment involves impalement on sharp sticks rather than scorpions."

_Mina, how could you lie to me like that? wailed Talim in thought._

Hwang said, a little pompously, "What you're forgetting is the _appearance_ of the thing. You're my fiancé, and this will make people more inclined to believe all the rumours that I'm hearing. I can't afford that in my position."

Mina said placatingly, "On that subject, I believe one particular person is spreading scandalous gossip to spite me. She's always been jealous of me, and …"

Hwang said coldly, "Mina you encourage this by your behaviour, and the people you associate with. I've been tolerant up to now, but enough is enough. When we're married, which will be soon, you will have to show everyone you're my true and loyal wife. Otherwise you'll make me into a laughing stock."

Mina protested, "You always said, you wanted me to be free and happy and …"

"Yes, but I assumed you'd be responsible with that freedom. Instead you've abused it. And what's this I'm hearing about you and Yunsung?"

Mina said, "I told you its just stupid, malicious tittle-tattle. I would never contemplate any such thing with Hong. He's far too immature and … I don't think he's very attractive."

_You could've made that sound a bit more convincing, thought Talim._

Hwang said softly, "I know you would never do anything to humiliate me like that. You could not be so stupid. You're reputation in our country would be as dirt, and I would teach you a lesson you would never forget."

Mina said hotly, "If that's supposed to be some sort of threat, then I don't appreciate it."

"It is, as I said, merely hypothetical. But to prove you've changed, you must disassociate yourself from Yunsung and any other disreputable persons."

Mina exclaimed, "I'll damn well have whatever friends I like!"

"Then maybe you ought to think about whether you want this marriage to go ahead. And also the damage to your honour if it doesn't." Hwang's tone remained calm but icy. "And another thing. This _Talim _person is here under false pretences – that makes her an infiltrator. With the palace on alert, subversion is extremely serious. You need to turn her over to the guard immediately."

Mina said, "There's absolutely _no way _that's going to happen."

"Oh yes there is. If you don't tell someone, then I will. And right now."

Hwang started to walk towards a group of senior students. Trying to hold him back by hanging onto his arm, Mina said urgently _sotto voce_, "The Emperor himself invited her to stay!"

"Our dear Emperor seems to have fled his own palace. Even if he hadn't, I doubt the paranoid old fool would look kindly on an impostor."

Mina was in tears. Talim said to Hong, "Trouble's on the way."

"I can see that something's amiss. But how d'you know it's to do with us?"

"Because my owl provides me with exceptional hearing. Hwang is just about to turn me over to the guard as a fake."

"Even for Hwang, that plumbs the depths."

Mina was coming over to them, still wiping away angry tears. She said, "Hwang has betrayed us, he …"

"We know." Yunsung brandished White Storm. "Talim's owl heard everything."

"Her owl? How on earth ..."

"Never mind how! Just be prepared."

Hwang was approaching them with a group of students wielding an assortment of weapons. His sword was ready.

He said, "Hand over the infiltrator whore immediately."

Talim said indignantly, "I'll have you know, I'm not a – a"

Mina asked tearfully, "Why are you doing this?"

Hong answered the question for her, "Because he's a _kon ngoh_.

Hwang smiled. "Do you call me out? I'll gladly whip your backside again in single combat."

Mina growled fiercely, "I'll call the dirty rat out myself!" She twirled Scarlet Thunder and held it ready behind her. To Hwang she said, "After all our time together, how could you be so – so _callous_?" Her former fiancé merely shrugged his shoulders.

Hong said, "I'm not challenging him, and neither are you. Think about our priorities! We'll be best staying together."

"Damn priorities! I want his head on a plate! And other parts of his body on … lots of plates!"

"Just – stay focused!"

Hwang said, "This is pathetic from so-called First Rank fighters. There ought to be a new category – First Rank cowards who are too contemptible to fight a proper duel."

Mina said, "Right, that does it, I …"

"Quiet everybody!" shouted Talim. "I will challenge him!"

A silence fell. Hwang regarded the Wind Priestess with the utmost contempt. He said finally, "Is this a joke? A girl barely out of diapers calls me out?"

"I am fifteen!" roared Talim. "Nearly sixteen! And yes, I am calling you out you _kon ngoh_!"

"Fine, I accept your challenge. At least after I'm finished, we'll be saved the bother of putting you on trial."

Mina and Hong both tried to hold Talim back, but she shrugged them off violently. She felt rage at Hwang's arrogant assumption of superiority, as well as his betrayal of Mina's trust.

Hwang walked out onto the middle of the fighting floor, assuming an offensive posture with his huge sword. He said, "Those pathetic little blades are likely to be shattered by Blue Thunder. Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to change them for something larger and less contemptible?"

Following him out onto the mat, Talim said, "No, thank you very much. You will soon find out that small is beautiful as far as I'm concerned."

"Not that it'll make any difference." Hwang gave the briefest of bows, and then lashed out with the full length of Blue Thunder. Talim had no time to summon the wind, and barely any to react, swerving her body at the last moment to avoid the sword spitting her like a roast pig. Even so the tip of the blade scored a thin line across her belly, bringing with it a sharp sting of pain.

Hwang followed up the attack with a sequence of long sweeping strokes, which Talim, not yet in the fight, just about managed to leap out the way of. She resumed a defensive stance at a safe distance.

The naval officer made a show of slicing the air with his blade, making it sing. "I claim First Blood! Do you yield?"

Talim shook her head. "It's too late to show that kind of chivalry. And it's only a scratch."

Hwang grinned. "Don't ever let your guard down."

_He's got a point, _Talim thought. _I must not be surprised like that again. Hong probably fights in a similar style with his big sword, though surely he wouldn't be so unsporting?_

Now that she had the support of the wind, Talim could easily see how to get inside the sweep of Blue Thunder. Somersaulting over a low horizontal slash, she rolled fast to Hwang's unguarded side, close enough to be able to slice into him at close range, as soon as she recovered her feet. In a change of tactics, Hwang leapt backwards, then aimed a vertical chop straight at Talim's head, a stroke that would be fatal if not deflected.

In her mind, Talim summoned the full power of Soul Calibur, and executed a double parry with her blades crossed. There was a bright incandescent flash and Blue Thunder flew apart in pieces. Hwang was left standing dumbfounded with the orphaned hilt of his sword. Talim wasted no time in taking advantage. She kicked the bemused officer first in the groin _(that one's for Mina!)_, then in the stomach _(that one's for Hong!)_ and then finally beat him about the head with her dagger pommels _(and this is for me!)_ With a groan, Hwang slumped unconscious to the mat.

Panting and flushed with victory, Talim scarcely noticed Seung Mina and Yunsung moving protectively to her side. Then she realised that the danger wasn't over. A circle of senior students was surrounding them, brandishing a miscellany of weapons.

Glancing at the recumbent Hwang, Mina snarled, "What a pity there wasn't time to cut his balls off!" Eyes glinting at her opponents, she added, "Too bad I'll have to take my anger out on the innocent."

Hong groaned. "We don't need a butchery. Try to keep it non-lethal. Of all the places we could have picked a fight, it had to be the _dojo_."

Forming a triangle, the three each chose a group of students to fight. Spinning Scarlet Thunder around her head, Mina squared off against a pair wielding _nunchukas_.

She said, "What ridiculous weapons! Why don't you give up already?"

Perhaps chagrined, one of the students executed a complicated series of moves with the chained batons. Casually Mina reversed her _zanbatou_ and prodded it straight at the _nunchuk_ wielder's crotch, causing him to drop his weapons and roll about clutching his manhood.

"That's what you get for not paying attention."

Hong meanwhile was engaged with several opponents fighting with _dha _swords. True to his declaration of avoiding killing force, he used White Storm's weight to smash them aside and disarm the opposition.

Talim was in combat with dual wielding fencers. Her preferred method was to use Syi Salika and Loka Luha to parry, then cartwheel and kick her opponents unconscious, or failing that, slash at their fingers. Within a short time, the three friends had reduced the _dojo_ students to impotence (in Mina's case quite literally), as all were fleeing, wounded or weaponless.

Looking round with a satisfied smile, Mina said, "That felt particularly good."

Hong said, "Yes, but this is no time to be gloating. Hwang's eventually going to come round and turn the guard out against us."

Mina said, "But we _are _the guard or, at least, you are."

"You know, its funny, but I can already guess who Plaek Bhuvunath will believe. They're both _kon ngoh_. We need to find somewhere safe and hidden so that Talim and I can fight. Maybe we're going to have to take it outside the palace."

Talim said, "That's doesn't sound good. Taki may track us more easily in the open. Can't you think of anywhere inside?"

Hong thought for a moment. "Yes I can! The Imperial Library. It's a secret part of the main library known only to the Emperor and a handful of other people. I happen to be one of them."

Mina said, "And Plaek is almost certainly another. You'll have to think again."

Hong smiled. "No I won't. He may know of it. The important thing is, he doesn't know that I know!"

* * *

Hwang felt as though a million angry bees were swarming inside his head. The one thing he wanted above all was to avoid opening his eyes. If he stayed in darkness long enough, perhaps the torment would go away.

Suddenly he realised that something was being held under his nose. It certainly wasn't smelling salts. It was absolutely foul. His eyes started to water, and the lids flew open almost involuntarily.

Through a mist of pain and bright light he could make out a blurred figure dressed in red. Words came reverberating through his skull as though echoing down the very corridors of hell.

"You're letting them get away, you _kon ngoh_!"

* * *

And what's that when its at home, you may ask? As this is a chapter where uncertainty reigns, I'm only going to say its a phonetic translation from a southeast asian language. But take it to mean whatever you like.

Talim is supposed to be wearing her third costume - I always thought it looked like a naughty nun's!


	12. Avenger

Sorry for the delay in updating. In the end, I figured there was no alternative but to split this chapter and the next one or the two combined would've been far too long.

In response to someone's question, I can reveal Alun is a Scops or Screech owl, such as are found in many places, including the Phillipines, which is generally considered to be Talim's home. I hope this keeps any owl fans happy.

* * *

Ch 12 Avenger

Hand in hand, Talim and Seung Mina clattered down a flight of stone steps, and dashed across the open plaza, dodging between brooding stone statues of dragons and ogres. Reaching the base of a round tower, they paused for breath. Hong joined them, wheezing slightly.

He said, "Ok, let's just rest a minute, we're nearly there."

Mina said, "Can't keep up? Have you been practicing fighting or eating?"

Hong gave her a good-natured cuff, but Talim made a sound of dismay. The sudden thought of food made her feel faint. She said, "I know this is terribly bad timing, but I haven't eaten since yesterday."

Hong gave Mina an exasperated look. "What, you didn't feed her?"

Mina protested, "You kept saying how urgent and dire everything was. I thought I'd best take her to the _dojo_ as quickly as possible and sort out breakfast when it was more convenient."

"And its eminently convenient now, isn't it?"

Talim said mournfully, "Just a mouthful might make all the …"

Angrily Mina interrupted, "Drop the sarcastic attitude, Yunsung. Go get the poor girl some food, and be quick about it. Go on!" she urged, shooing him away. "And you can get me some too while you're about it. We'll wait here, and hide if necessary."

Hong winced, threw up his hands despairingly, and set off running in the direction they had just come.

Talim said, "Maybe you were a little hard on him there?"

Mina gave a brief smile. "Oh he won't mind. He knows what I'm like, and he's used to my quick temper. It'll all be forgotten in a short while."

The wind priestess shook her head. "I wonder if he really does mind. No one can be that happy about being talked to with so little respect. He's your friend, yet you make him run errands like a dog's body."

Mina said, a trifle crossly, "Oh, come on, it's nothing as bad as that! And if he's that bothered, why does he continue to let me boss him about? You get the respect you earn, and if you've so little self-respect to put up with that, you can only blame yourself."

Tactfully Talim replied, "There's something in what you say. Though perhaps he does these things because he cares about you?"

Mina looked down. "Of course he does! And I care about him – very much. There's no need for us to say it though."

Talim said gently, "Sometimes there is."

Abruptly Mina ducked into the tower doorway, pulling Talim with her. She made a shushing noise. Then, holding the wind priestess's hand, she hurried up the spiral staircase, to the top floor.

Going up to a window, Mina peered cautiously out. She gave a low whistle. "Well look here, what d'you know!"

Talim joined her at the window. Crossing the courtyard below was a party of about a dozen soldiers in a livery different to the palace guard. Stumbling along to their rear, still looking somewhat dazed and bemused, was Hwang, accompanied by an attractive woman of medium height, wearing the red robes typical of a noblewoman. She appeared to be helping Hwang along, and was constantly talking, as if berating him.

Mina gave a hiss of anger. Talim asked, "Who's that with Hwang?"

"That's Kamala. The lying, tittle-tattling bitch I told you about. I bet she's put him up to this."

"But he only just found out about me!"

"Oh, spying is one of her many talents! Another is poisoning people's minds. She probably got Hwang to the point where he was ready to distrust me." Talim could tell Mina's feelings about Kamala were similar to Taki's about Toki. The warrior woman continued, "The soldiers with them are from our country. So that could mean Hwang hasn't yet alerted the palace guard. I suppose it's only a matter of time before someone does."

Talim said, "We'd best not stay here then, in a place with only one exit."

"Good thinking! Let's just wait a minute, though."

Halting on a terrace opposite the fugitives' hiding-place, Hwang and Kamala appeared to be arguing. Eventually Hwang rather roughly pushed the noblewoman away, and signalled to his company to follow him. As they marched off, Kamala made a gesture of frustration, standing irresolutely.

Mina grabbed Talim's arm. "Come on, now's our chance!"

Talim resisted. "Now's our chance to do what?"

"To punish that harpy, of course!" Mina tugged impatiently on the priestess's arm.

"What, are you mad? You'll get us into trouble!"

"We're already in trouble. This might be my only opportunity to pay back the little sneak."

"What's more important, protecting Soul Calibur or carrying on your feud?"

"It'll only take a minute! And we might find out something useful. Look, I'll do it on my own if necessary."

Talim realised the hot-tempered warrior woman would not be easily pacified, and decided not to further waste her breath. Reluctantly she followed Mina as she bounded down the steps.

Kamala was on the point of leaving the courtyard when she saw Talim creeping along a sidewall. The noblewoman drew back behind an arch of the portico. The wind priestess appeared not to notice, and continued on her stealthy way. Kamala followed cautiously, trying to keep out of sight behind the palace stonework. Talim eventually reached the far side of the square, and disappeared round a corner. Kamala hastened in pursuit. As soon as she had passed the angle of the wall, Seung Mina grabbed her round the throat from behind and dragged her away into an alcove, where a worried-looking Talim was waiting.

Releasing the courtier, and raising Scarlet Thunder until its point pricked against her breast, Mina said pleasantly, "Kamala, what a nice surprise! Where were you off to in such a hurry? Trying a little espionage as usual?"

Teeth chattering in terror, Kamala managed to stammer, "Seung Mina! I don't know what you mean. I was just out for a stroll and I …remembered something I left behind, so …"

Cutting ruthlessly through the flannel, Mina said grimly, "A pathetic liar … to the last. I know what you've been saying to Hwang, and how you've been helping him. Now you'd best start talking or you'll dance on the end of Scarlet Thunder like a fish on a hook."

Kamala cried desperately, "But it was all Hwang's idea! He wanted to kill you all, so he called out his own men instead of the palace guard. He didn't trust Plaek to back him up. I only accompanied him to try to talk him out of his murderous rage."

Mina shook her head. "With you, its hard to pick the truth from the lies. I think you would prefer us dead, and you were trying to persuade Hwang to deal with the situation on his own. Why didn't the students raise the alarm?"

Kamala said, "Because Hwang locked them in the _dojo_. I told you, I had nothing to do with …"

Mina laughed. "Hwang was in no condition to think of that! It was you, you bloodthirsty, venomous vixen! Well at last you're going to get what's been coming to you."

Kamala gasped, "No, please, have mercy!"

Talim said uneasily, "Don't you think it would be less trouble to …"

Mina said, "Don't worry, Talim, I won't soil my hands with her blood. I've got a much better idea for a really humiliating punishment." She took hold of the courtier, who had gone limp with fear, then crouched down, back to the wall, forcing her captive to lie across her knees. She then jerked up her dress, and pulled down her panties to expose her plump buttocks.

Kamala wailed, "What are you doing?"

Ignoring the noblewoman's pleas and protests, Mina began to spank her hard. She continued in spite of outcries, imprecations and tears of rage and humiliation. Talim was torn between fascination at the spectacle, and alarm at the attention the shrieks and sobs might bring upon them. Keeping one eye on the distraught victim, and another on the open areas between the buildings, she used Alun's sensitive ears to focus on the sound of anyone following through from the courtyard. Fortunately the owl was able to partially tune out Kamala's yelps of pain, and Talim could hear the thudding of someone's running feet approaching the passageway. She stepped out to intercept them, rapidly drawing Syi Salika and Loka Luha.

It was Hong, carrying a pannier. He stopped in astonishment at the tableau presented by Seung Mina and Kamala. The latter was already flushed with shame, but her tormentor now also showed a roseate tinge of embarrassment.

Groping for words, Hong eventually exploded, "What on earth … are you absolutely out of your mind?! I could hear the din a whole block away! You'll bring the guard upon us for sure!"

A little sulkily, Mina replied, "I was just teaching your beloved a well-needed lesson. Perhaps you'd prefer me to cut her throat and be done?"

"I'd rather you'd tied and gagged her, which is what we'll have to do anyway. And she's never been my beloved, by the way."

Mina said, "Whatever, there's no time for that now." Lifting Kamala onto her shoulders, she headed towards a nearby pool, and dumped her into the water with a huge splash. The near hysterical noblewoman surfaced, vomiting water, hair in disarray, her wet clothing entrammelling her like a silken cocoon.

With a sweet smile of satisfaction, Mina said, "I don't think she'll be giving us any further trouble, do you?

Hwang gave a sudden grin. "You can be a real terror when you're roused."

Returning him an impish look, Mina said softly, "Make sure you don't get me all steamed up then."

Sensing the current that was running between Mina and Hong, and concerned that the moment for it was inappropriate, Talim said nervously, "I think we ought to get out of here before somebody … oh no!"

Two platoons of imperial guards were approaching from the more open ground near to the pool, spreading out to search the area in a methodical fashion. Behind them was Hwang with a fresh sword and a squad of his own soldiers, head bandaged and looking more in possession of his wits.

Hong said, "We can't fight through that lot. We'll have to double back, hide and hope they pass us."

Mina said, "It's probably too late for that." Kamala was already stumbling towards the guards, waving, pointing and shouting.

Hong glanced at her. "It's not like you to give up."

"I haven't. If I hold them here, it'll allow you two time to escape."

"No … no way … you'll die!"

"Maybe. Or maybe Hwang won't want to explain my death to my father. Either way, there's no time to argue. Get out of here – now!"

A distressed Talim looked to Hong for leadership. With a grimace, the imperial officer said, abruptly, "Alright, do your best; Talim, let's go." But the wind priestess had seen the eyes of the two friends meet, and knew how agonising the decision had been.

As Talim and Yunsung slipped back through the walkway between the buildings, Seung Mina strode out into the open, brandishing Scarlet Thunder.

She shouted, "Looks like we'll have to settle this the hard way!"

The guards started to run forward to surround her, and Mina backed off until she had the passageway at her back, and walls on either side to funnel her opponents.

Hwang hastened to take charge. He shouted, "Who strikes a mortal blow, dies! Take her alive!"

In response, Mina lunged out to send the halberd head quivering into the nearest guard's foot. She said, "Try that, and you're in for a world of hurt. Playtime's over!"

* * *

As they ran, Talim wanted to talk to Hong about leaving Mina, but one look at the imperial officer's unusually brooding expression told her he wasn't going to welcome discussing that subject in his present state of mind. In any case, silence was preferable, as they had to avoid several groups of guards hunting for them. Perhaps due to rumours of their comrades' unpleasant fate at the hands of the infiltrator, none seemed inclined to carry out the search with any diligence.

Within what seemed a short time, they reached a building with high, narrow windows. Hong paused in front of an oaken door. In a voice showing some relief from tension, he said, "This is the main library."

Apprehensively Talim asked, "Will it be guarded?"

Her companion laughed dryly. "I doubt it. There might be a curator or two who shouldn't bother us. For some reason nobody thinks books are worth guarding as much as gold, even if they're of far more use." He pushed the door open.

Talim said, "Wait a moment." She joined her thoughts to those of the bird still perched faithfully on her shoulder. _Fly free, Alun, you can't come with me this time. _When released from his hood, the owl gave her a last farewell peck, and flew up to roost at the top of a nearby tower. Tears in her eyes, the Last Priestess of the Wind followed Hong through the door.

The room they entered contained many more books than Talim had ever seen in her life. They were everywhere, stacked neatly on rows of shelves, bound in stout leather. The light in the chamber mostly came from high up, and was concentrated on the central reading area, which contained chairs, tables, lecterns and thick rugs patterned in subdued colours, leaving many areas to the side in shadow. There was a dryness to the air, combined with a faint smell of must.

Awestruck the wind priestess said, "There are more books here than you could read in a lifetime."

"Several lifetimes, probably, especially if it was me trying to read them. And this is only one of several rooms. Come on, the hidden part of the library is at the far end. Is something wrong?" He noticed Talim hesitating.

She gave a shiver. "I don't know, I thought I … felt something strange. I expect its just all the books; in our village, we had only a dozen or so, generally records or sacred writings. Most of our history and stories we remembered in song."

"Well that sounds more entertaining to me! I know what you mean, so many words stored together – it's a little daunting. Best not try thinking too much about it."

Taking the wind priestess's hand, he led her through the adjoining chambers, empty except for more book stacks and similar though sparser furniture. The silence and shadows began to play on Talim's nerves. She felt as though someone was following her, just at her elbow. But whenever she looked behind, no one was there.

They finally reached a wall lined with bookshelves, apparently able to go no further. Hong went to a small table, on which a lantern had been left, containing fireflies. Picking it up, he started counting rows of books from the left wall. Finding the one he wanted, he pushed one of the volumes inwards. Soundlessly, a section of the wall slid aside, revealing a dark opening.

Holding up the lantern, Hong made an attempt at a flamboyant gesture, and said with deliberate bombast.

"So here it is, our noble emperor's private library and personal bolt hole. And for now, it's ours."

* * *

"Nobody …"

_Thwack, thwack, yeeouch!_

"Takes me …"

_Swipe, jab, oooff!_

"Alive …"

_Butt, kick, bite, aaarrgh!_

"That easily."

_Swing, chop, wallop, crash, ugh!_

Mina paused to admire the impressive pile of wounded and unconscious opponents around her. For a split second, something deep in her psyche made striking a dramatic pose irresistible. And in that moment, Hwang lashed out with his sword, blocking Scarlet Thunder's downstroke, then reached out to take hold of the halberd's shaft, wrenching it away from Mina's grasp. Immediately the remaining guards closed in, confronting her with a hedge of blades. With a resigned look, the warrior woman slowly raised her weaponless hands, indicating surrender. She favoured Hwang with an insolent smile

Hwang did not smile back. Sheathing his sword, he took hold of Scarlet Thunder in both hands, and broke the shaft across his knees. He then threw the head of the halberd like a javelin into the nearby pool, sending the butt end spinning after it a moment later.

Mina watched, arms folded, her face quiet. Hwang turned back to her and said, "I know that you have a deep need for self admiration. On this occasion, it has led to your undoing. Perhaps this will serve to remind you of your weakness and folly, by teaching you the pain of losing a beloved weapon."

Mina said nothing. Hwang went on, "Now that we've established the basis for a more civilised discussion, I have one simple question to ask you."

In the interim, Kamala had rushed up, still struggling against the confining wetness of her garments, her face twisted with anger and hatred. She said, "Just allow me a few minutes, and she'll be begging to tell us the answers to any question you can think of. I'll make her squeal so loud …"

Smoothly interrupting, Hwang said, "I don't think there will be the need for any unpleasantness, Lady Kamala. I know Mina well enough to be sure that isn't the way to deal with her. You would get precisely nothing from her by such methods."

Kamala snarled, "Just let me try anyway. That she-devil needs paying back for what she did to me." She took a step towards Seung Mina.

Almostly casually, Hwang raised his sword to block her path. He then advanced the blade towards her, as she cringed away, eventually brushing the tip against her cheek.

He said calmly, "You heard what I said, my lady. No fun for you. Now take yourself back to your bedchamber where you belong. You can play sadistic games with your hand maidens, if that's what you wish."

Kamala turned a shade of purple with suppressed fury. She looked at Mina faintly smiling at her, then at Hwang's cold mien, and seemed to be counting up to ten under her breath. Suddenly she emitted a growl, which increased in volume until it was almost a bark, ending up as a kind of shriek, her teeth and fists tightly clenched. Having thus released her ire, she turned on her heel, and marched away with as much dignity as she could muster, her shoes squelching with water.

Hwang said, "Well that's got rid of her, and we can return to the matter in hand. You know I'm a rational man, and I reason thus. Most bravely, you stayed behind to cover your friends' retreat. By implication, you considered allowing them to escape to be more important than falling into my hands. That suggests you knew of their plans, and therefore where they intended to go."

Mina yawned, "I can't imagine how I previously survived the boredom of your company."

"Come, you can do better than that! Let's say I'm in a forgiving mood. I know how much you prefer to follow your heart. That's okay - a lot of the time. But then sometimes it's going to lead you into trouble. And that's when you need … someone to guide you a little. So you see how we two make one perfect whole – the ideal partners, one might say."

Mina wet her lips thoughtfully. She said, "Strangely I was thinking more of broken things."

"The past is past. Try to focus your mind on the future – our future." With emphasis: "Just tell me where they went."

Mina gave her former intended husband a brief smile, which he returned thinly. Looking directly into Hwang's eyes, as if considering his proposal, she said softly, "They went … somewhere you'll never find them."

Hwang nodded slowly. "An interesting turn of phrase! So they are hiding as I predicted. Now where in this palace might they go for refuge?" He paused as though in thought. "Ah-ah, I have it! The imperial library!"

Mina tried to avoid dropping her eyes, but it was too late. Woodenly she said, "The library sounds like a ridiculous hiding place."

Hwang smiled triumphantly. "But the _imperial _library isn't, well not quite. While Yunsung was still a loyal – some might say excessively patriotic – soldier and envoy for our country, he no doubt studied the reports of spies from this court. The same ones that I looked at before coming here. The emperor's pathetic hideaway was so well known, I'm not surprised he decided to flee rather than rely on it. Unfortunately for Yunsung, he doesn't appear to have shown the same wisdom." Speaking to two of the senior officers present, he said, "Each of you take a couple of your best men to the library, and await me there. The rest of you are dismissed for now."

Once the troops had marched or, in the case of those standing down, ambled away, Hwang said, "Alone at last! You can't imagine how disappointed I've been that recent events have prevented us from enjoying some quality time together." He reached out a hand to stroke Mina's cheek. She did not flinch, but turned slightly away from him. Encouraged he slipped a hand around her shoulder, unable to see the change in her expression as he did so. Trying to inject some warmth into his voice, he continued, "Don't you see how you've made such a poor choice of friends and allies: that idiot Yunsung will never amount to anything, no matter how many decorations he wins, especially when he's such a fool to become involved with an assassin."

Mina said, "Taki not Talim is your assassin. Talim was trying to stop her."

Surprised Hwang said, "Taki is here? Well, it doesn't really matter, so long as we turn _somebody _over to the emperor for a reward. Either of them will do." Kissing her gently on the cheek, he continued, "Then we can go back home, and your father will be delighted to see us finally get married."

She turned back towards him, smiling faintly, "Is it really that simple?"

"More or less. You can have the freedom that you want – provided that you're prepared to listen to my advice on … important matters."

She leant forward, and loosely draped her arms around his neck. "And that's all you want from me?"

"That and … the usual things, I suppose." He reached downwards to stroke her flank. "I've been so patient with you, because I've always wanted to know … what's truly in your soul."

"Really? Well in that case, you're about to find out …" Mina rubbed her nose against his, and drew closer. Then she brought her knee up into his groin, and almost simultaneously head butted him viciously, causing blood to spurt from his nose as it flattened and broke. He collapsed to the ground, eyes watering in pain, and Mina kicked him several times in the head, finishing by grinding her foot heavily on his crotch. He rolled up in a ball of agony.

"…That I'd never marry the _kon ngoh _who broke Scarlet Thunder. And if only I could find a small, sharp knife, I'd make sure you were never able to use your _other _weapon again, on me or anyone else. That's what I'll do if you ever try to touch me again."

With one last regretful look at the pool containing the shards of her _zanbatou_, Mina set off at a run.

* * *

The secret room was bigger than Talim expected, but still felt confined because, aside from being windowless, its ceiling was much lower than in the main library. The bookshelves were flush with the walls, and there was only a single wooden table and chair at one end of the room. This left an area in the centre which, though somewhat narrow, allowed enough room to swing a sword, even one the size of Yunsung's. The wind priestess felt a certain awkwardness, almost shyness, as if this were a tryst for lovers.

Hong pointed upwards. "Above us is a hidden trapdoor, leading to another concealed room. Or so I believe. I came here only once before to verify our spies' reports. There may be food and water there, but the emperor holds the key. So you will have to make do with what I've brought." He produced some rice cakes and fruit from the pannier. "Its all I could find in a hurry."

Talim was so famished that, in spite of her apprehensions, she could hardly refrain from snatching the food from Hong's hands. She crammed several rice cakes into her mouth, before becoming ashamed, and offering one back to Hong. He refused, saying he wasn't hungry, but eventually consented to share some of the fruit with her.

The intimacy of eating together seemed to relax them both. After a while, Talim ventured to ask, between mouthfuls, "Do you think Mina will be okay?"

Hong sighed. "I hope so. She may be right about Hwang not wanting to kill her. He may be a _kon ngoh, _but I don't think he's actually evil – well, not very. He's never liked me, and would happily kill me in a duel. But Mina – I think he did care about her, in his own way. Enough to marry her, even if he saw her more as a possession, a trophy."

Talim asked, "And what about you, what do you think of her?"

Hong gave a wry smile. "If you'd asked me that at any other time, I probably wouldn't have given an honest answer. But now … I've told myself for years that we'll never be anything beyond friends. That's what Mina seemed to want; someone that would put up with her bossiness and moods, and wouldn't judge her; someone she didn't have to worry about as another suitor. Yet when Hwang offered to marry her, and she accepted, I felt like I'd been ambushed, waylaid and thrown into a ditch. It wasn't only that I didn't believe he'd make her a good husband; I didn't want anyone to be closer to her than me and I hated the thought that I would lose her."

"Afterwards I tried to reconcile myself to the idea, telling myself things might not be so different, that in any case it just wouldn't work between us, that she never respected me in the way she did Hwang. Sometimes that made things seem better – and sometimes I felt I'd been a fool to let her go. Because I loved her, and wanted to be with her always."

Talim said, "You should tell her this. Give her the opportunity to choose."

Hwang said, "Perhaps I will if I ever get the chance. Which brings us to our present business. I'm afraid we can't risk putting it off any longer."

Talim said brokenly, "If there were some other way …"

"Without letting loose Soul Edge on the world, or without unleashing a confrontation between the swords that would rend the very fabric of our universe, I know of no other."

Talim bowed her head, "In that case … I am prepared."

"Then it is time for me to show you what I could not before. You first need to see with whom you must fight in true guise."

"I don't understand – I thought I had to fight you."

"That is correct – now see who I am."

With these words, Hong fell to his knees, an aura of white light surrounding him. In the midst of the blinding glory, his form seemed to melt, grow and _change_. The brightness was too much, and Talim hid her eyes.

When she looked again, in his place stood a figure of huge size and formidable countenance. Someone of the wind priestess's diminutive size was used to the feeling of being dwarfed, but this creature towered over her at well over seven feet tall. Its height was not however the most remarkable aspect of its appearance. From atop shoulders with the powerful muscularity of a bull, and of a size befitting the rest of its massive body, the white-feathered face of a falcon fixed its fierce, unbending gaze upon her. More terrifying still, a _second _head surmounted the same gigantic torso, facing in the opposite direction as the first, and having the elongated, pointed ears and snout of a dog or jackal. The creature was otherwise man-like, wearing a silver breastplate over light, tan-coloured robes.

Her mind reeling in shock, Talim was still able to perceive a strong resemblance between the two heads and those of the statues of the gods on the bank of the River of Souls. The latter had been stone, but the ones before her were vital with life. The pupils of the hawk's eyes contracted; the long, mobile canine ears twitched.

Before the priestess could otherwise react or move, the creature spoke. Its voice was as the rushing of water through underground caverns far from the light of day.

"_I am the Gatekeeper_."


	13. Gatekeeper

Ch 13 Gatekeeper

Talim held up Syi Salika and Loka Luha, the great upwelling of light glittering off the Gatekeeper's armour as though it were a reflection in a silver mirror. With the reminder of the presence of Soul Calibur within her, she no longer felt afraid.

She said, "I know your name now but _what _are you, and where is Hong Yunsung?"

The ears of the jackal head flexed as though in response to her words. She heard the strange rushing voice again, but could not see the lips from which the sound issued.

"I stand as guardian before the portals of the universe. With one face I look backwards into the past, even unto the beginning of time; with the other I contemplate all possible futures. The mortal part of myself inhabits this plane of existence; yet my soul is one with the cosmos."

The Wind Priestess considered. She said, "If you are the keeper of doors, you know that I must pass through the third gate to complete Soul Calibur. Tell me where it is."

The great voice of the double headed beast thundered, _"I am_ the third gate. It exists wherever I am present, and whoever seeks to enter must pass through me. To do so you must sever the tie that binds me to this world of change and decay."

"The tie? What is it? How do I cut it?"

"You are the Maiden. By right you may challenge me to combat. If you defeat me when I am joined fully with my mortal half, the door to the world beyond will open."

Talim suddenly felt bewildered; the light seemed too bright, and the sound of the Gatekeeper's voice echoed harshly in her ears. She said, "_The Maiden? _That's what Yoshimitsu called me. But I don't understand what he meant."

"You do not comprehend because you have not yet become that which you can be. When you have fulfilled your task, _then _you will know."

"And how do I do that?"

"First cross the threshold of the gods. I go before you to prepare for your challenge. Beware, for in the world of men, none can match me in strength." A radiance almost as glorious as that of Soul Calibur began to envelop the creature.

Talim cried, "No, wait! If you can see into the future, tell me if there's one where Taki and I … and Mina and Hong too, stay happily together for the rest of our lives. Tell me, damn you!" she repeated, ineffectively hammering at the silver breastplate with her small fists.

The Gatekeeper made no reply, but the light grew brighter and brighter … and suddenly Talim found she was pounding Hong's bare chest instead.

"Ouch!" The imperial officer gently held her arms immobile. Wincing he said, "The Gatekeeper upset you that much, eh?"

Talim said, "You don't know? I thought you and he – they – it - were one and the same."

"It's complicated. Only since I've taken up the guardianship have I become aware of being another person. Before that there were hints, in dreams and visions. As I understand it, though, I haven't _become_ him; I always _was_ him, if you can fathom that. We're still not fully integrated in thought – except when I have to defend the gate. Then I know exactly who I am and what I'm doing."

Talim said slowly, "I think I do understand."

"I imagined that you would, which is why I believe that you can do this. Even so I have to warn you. You may not be the kind to be overconfident, but don't think you will defeat me as easily as Hwang did, or as you defeated him. When the spirit possesses me, although I look the same, I change and grow immensely in strength, so that I become like a killing machine. The Gatekeeper is not cruel, but he is unrelenting; he will show you no mercy." Tugging at his shock of dark brown hair, Hong added with feeling "And I don't want what happened to Mitsurugi to happen to you."

Talim exclaimed, "Mitsurugi! I've heard of him. Taki told me he used to be her companion. He left her after a quarrel and went to find Soul Edge."

"That's exactly right. He was here only half a year ago. We talked before the fight, just as we're doing now. Even in a short time, I grew to respect and like him. He was so brave, and he was always joking, right up to the end."

Talim asked, "The end?"

Hong hugged himself, rocking backwards and forwards as he crouched. A half-sob in his voice, he said, "The Gatekeeper…I … we … I killed him!"

Talim recoiling cried, "Oh, no!" Then, having second thoughts, she put an arm round Hong's shoulders.

Still rocking, Hong said, miserably. "He fought well, but he just wasn't fast enough. I stabbed him through the guts. He took quite a while to die, and he was still talking, telling me not to blame myself or be upset, because he'd lived the life he wanted. I always remember he said he had only one regret: that he'd never see his daughter grow up. Her mother took her away from him, and went to live in the midst of the forest."

A sob choking her, Talim said, "Her mother was Taki. She thought the little girl would be safer away from the fighting. But the child was taken with sickness and died."

Hong said, "Alas! Now I understand many things about Taki. At least Mitsurugi died believing his daughter was safe, and I didn't deprive her of a father. But I was still responsible for the death of a good man." He put his head in his hands. "And I don't know if I can bear the thought of causing yours. I'd rather kill myself."

Talim said, "Come on, don't talk like that! Maybe the battle won't be to the death this time, and even if it is, I've known all along that this would be a dangerous quest. You've told me so many times how this fight is necessary and unavoidable, and that you have a duty to perform. You can't go back on that now."

Hong met her eyes. He said, "Your courage and resolution shames me. I must respect your decision, and pray that the gods will bring this to an honourable conclusion. If we fulfil our obligations with a good will, and try our utmost, surely the cause of justice will be served."

Fervently Talim said, "I believe it will."

"Then I will give one last piece of advice, lest circumstances prevent me later. If you triumph and pass beyond the gate, remember this: until it changes into its final form, the dark entity known as Soul Edge relies on its host for movement, and even for speech. Like the beast it resembles, it has no voice of its own, but must borrow that of others. While it yet speaks, Taki's spirit will remain, even if it may seem lost. Do not then abandon hope."

Talim asked, "Is that knowledge yours or the Gatekeeper's?"

"Both. The Gatekeeper spans past, present and future. He looks backwards to the death of the past and forwards to the birth of the future. That's quite a perspective, and I'm still getting used to it."

"So can you predict the future?"

"At the moment, only as well as anyone. There's a battle coming, that I do know." He got to his feet, reluctantly reaching for White Storm. "Well, let's begin."

* * *

"Chau Son Klin, Lieutenant of the Imperial Guard."

"Kym Soo Kyung, _Captain _of Marines. Why are you and your squad still outside?"

The tall guard officer looked down at the small, neat looking woman, and frowned. "My orders were to meet Hwang Seung Kyung at the library. He said nothing about _entering_ it."

Kym Soo Kyung regarded him with a calm expression. She said, "In our navy, commendations and promotions are earned by the use of one's initiative. We are searching for an infiltrator. It would be surprising if such a one were found hiding _outside_ of the building."

Chau coughed with annoyance. "Your pardon, ma'am, but in my experience, less difficulties are encountered by following orders exactly as they are given. The infiltrator may be hidden almost anywhere, and we have only four men – errhm – soldiers available to search."

"It is fortunate then, _Lieutenant_, that I am here to give you orders. We will enter the library immediately. I also took the precaution of bringing some reinforcements." She nodded to two female marines, busy winding up their light crossbows. "In _my _experience, reliance on one kind of weapon is often a mistake."

The imperial lieutenant nodded his grudging agreement. "Very well, ma'am, although for the record, I believe it would be more prudent to await Commander Hwang."

"Your advice is noted, Lieutenant."

The library contained more shadows than Kym had expected. _Its supposed to be a place to read, for heaven's sake. _The silence was oppressive, the thick carpets muffling the sound of movement, so that small noises, like the swish of sword sheaths or the squeak of leather armour became more noticeable. Rays of sunlight from the high windows made the dust motes sparkle like flecks of gold. Kym suppressed a shiver. Her instinct, honed on many campaigns, told her that the silence and emptiness were deceptive.

Her voice instinctively hushed, she ordered, "You two, climb up there," pointing to the galleries which ran along the highest part of the library like catwalks. With quiet professionalism, the arbalesters complied, taking turns to cover each other as they mounted wooden stepladders leading to the upper level, having to shoulder their weapons as they did so. Reaching the catwalks without incident, they took up vigilant positions, swinging their crossbows left and right.

A little more reassured, Kym turned to the rest of the party. "I will take point. Su Dae on my left, Jae Hwa on my right. Lieutenant Chau, you and your men cover the rear. Everyone keep together, and stay alert!"

As a body, the small platoon began to advance slowly from the first to the second of the three rooms, the soldiers creeping as stealthily as possible, eyes flickering nervously, sensitive to each change in the pattern of light and shadow. From flanking positions above, the crossbow women covered their every move. The library appeared tranquil, the late morning sunlight glinting off polished wood and glass. As they progressed forwards, despite Kym's instructions, the group became slightly more spread out, in order to negotiate their way round various items of furniture.

The marine captain said, warningly, "Watch the shadows! And keep checking those corners!"

Chau paused to poke suspiciously at a display stand supporting a suit of armour. They had reached the middle of the building without incident. Kym was beginning to breathe a little easier.

There was a sudden clattering sound, and the whole party turned towards the source of the noise. One of Chau's soldiers had clumsily knocked over a small statuette of a six-armed goddess. Several members of the troop exhaled with relief, but Kym was not reassured. She felt the atmosphere of the library had undergone a change. The shadows appeared more threatening, the light thinner. There was an uneasy prickling sensation at the back of her neck. If someone or _something _was here, it was now aware of their presence. She thought she could hear a sighing sound almost below the level of hearing, as if the building itself had breathed out.

The squad turned to move on, and as it did so, a display case to its rear suddenly toppled to the ground. The soldiers nearby scattered in confusion.

Nothing was to be seen behind the upturned item. Kym said urgently, "Get back into position, form a circle!"

Before anyone could move, all of the books on a nearby shelf emitted a puff of dust. Then they collapsed, the top and bottom halves neatly cut in half. And in front of them, Jae Hwa's head slid off of her shoulders, bouncing onto the carpeted floor. The decapitated torso stood for a moment before collapsing twitching. The severed neck was cauterised, as if subjected to an intense heat.

There was a moment of silence before a babble of alarmed cries arose from the soldiers, clustering together like sheep. Kym tried to restore order but had difficulty making herself heard.

A shriek from the catwalk above. An arbalester was falling, screaming, flames enveloping her. From the opposite gallery, there was the twang of a crossbow. The soldier who had fired it was struggling to reload her weapon.

She shouted excitedly, "I saw someone, I think I hit them!"

Kym ran across to the body of the other crossbow woman. She was staring upwards, her eye sockets blank, her flesh charred. But nearby was a trail of fresh blood spots, the splashes spread as if they had fallen from above.

Kym ordered, "Everybody over to this wall! Lieutenant Chau, you stand guard beneath the first ladder. The rest of you, follow me."

She quickly led the three remaining guards into the library room furthest from the exit. There was another ladder accessing the upper gallery. Kym hastened to climb it. She could see all the way along the catwalk, but it appeared empty, and she strained her ears to listen. Faintly, she could hear a low chanting, the words rasping and strange. It was coming … from the high part of the ceiling.

Kym looked up in alarm. A dark form was stretched out amongst the rafters, like a great roosting bird. Even as she watched, it dropped towards the troops below, cloak flapping like a black wing, and on contact with the ground a huge fireball expanded outwards from around it. The marine captain shielded her face, unable to stop her ears against the horrible screaming that followed. When she was able to look again, the figure had gone, leaving two burning corpses and another soldier rolling on the ground in an attempt to put out the flames. Around them furniture and bookshelves had ignited in an unstoppable blaze.

Kym climbed half way down the ladder, then leapt off as the lower rungs caught fire. She frantically used her cloak to help the woman beat out the flames around her. It was Su Dae. Helping her comrade to her feet with difficulty, Kym said, "I'm getting you out of here." Raising her voice, she shouted, "Lieutenant Chau?"

"Yes!"

"We're leaving! Can you come and help me? I have wounded."

"Ok, coming now!" A pause and footsteps. "No, get away from me! Keep back, I tell you!" A long-drawn out scream.

"Lieutenant, are you okay? Lieutenant, talk to me!" Receiving no reply, Kym wrapped Su Dae's arm over her shoulder to support her, and steeling herself against the injured woman's groans, made slow and painful progress back the way they had come, trying to ignore the fires springing up all around her.

In the central room, now darkened by billowing smoke, the arbalester was kneeling by a spread-eagled cadaver. Turning she said, "It killed Lieutenant Chau."

"_It?_"

"Its not human. I put a second bolt into it before it got him. Didn't even slow it down. It _enjoyed_ killing him."

Kym gave Chau's body a brief inspection, then wished she hadn't. She said, tersely, "Help me with her."

"What's the point? We're all going to die, aren't we?"

Kym felt the truth in her words. They were confronted by a being with powers far beyond them. But she said, "Then we'll die like soldiers. We don't leave our wounded."

The arbalester put a hand to her throat, and made a choking sound. A pointed throwing star was embedded there. She pitched forward.

Kym felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand. In the midst of the heat of the fire, she felt the temperature around her drop. Her breath frosted, and ice crystals formed and crackled beneath her feet. There was a faint gibbering sound from behind her. She knew something was there.

She said, "Close your eyes, Su Dae." Then she turned around.

"Who are you? _What _are you?"

"_Death, the eater of souls."_

_

* * *

  
_

Talim tried to control the churning emotions in her mind by focusing on the small area in which she would have to fight. The firefly lantern glow easily reached the book-lined sidewalls, leaving the far ends of the room shadowed. Either combatant could advance or retreat but the width of the chamber provided little room for them to pass or circle each other, and the low ceiling discouraged leaping. It looked more than usually important to seize and maintain the attacking initiative, as being pressed backwards into a confined position would put the defender at a great disadvantage.

_And that means the fight will be fast and furious. Wind, don't let me kill him!_

Hong stretched his legs, and took up an aggressive posture facing her, a hint of a swagger in his step, chopping the air with White Storm. The resemblance to Hwang's fighting style was once again drawn to Talim's attention.

"Quit now if you want to live!"

_That doesn't sound like something he would say. Not to me, at least. He's become the Gatekeeper. _

Talim drew out Syi Salika and Loka Luha, the pure sapphire radiance of Soul Calibur causing the shadows to flee. She said, sadly, "Forgive me."

She was prepared for Hong's powerful, rapid lunge, flicking up Loka Luha to deflect it. What she had not anticipated was the sheer strength behind the blow, tearing the elbow blade from her grasp and sending it spinning away. Already the wind was guiding her to somersault backwards away from the following long sweep of White Storm. But there was no further room to retreat. She was penned into a corner while Hong advanced, the huge curved sabre dissecting the space within which she was trapped.

He shouted, "Hear the scream of my sword!"

The power within her could preserve her only if it was possible to do so … and it was … barely. She dodged a thrust, then belly rolled flat beneath the horizontal slash of the blade, immediately snatching up her legs into a backward roll to avoid the next heavy downwards stroke. The sword carved through a wooden shelf, sending splinters and shreds of paper flying, with no more resistance than if it had been canvass. Nevertheless it hampered Hong long enough for Talim to escape past him, snatching up Loka Luha without even the thought of making a counter thrust.

Spinning Hong gathered himself for another attack.

Baring his teeth, he growled, "It'll be too late when you're dead!"

_He really wants to kill me. Not him – the Gatekeeper. But they're the same … oh, it's too confusing! I have to disable him without killing him. Help me, Wind!_

Hong closed to within sword length, raising his leg and weapon in the Crane position. Talim awaited the attack, heart beating fast. From the Crane, Hong kicked out twice, then began a high downward slash. Talim sidestepped and countered, the charmed blades slicing through the tendons of Hong's left leg. Bright blood spurted from the wound.

_That severed an artery. Wind, how could you? He'll bleed to death within minutes without help!_

The cold light of Soul Calibur glowed even brighter, and Talim felt a strange rush of energy. _Is it feeding off Hong's diminishing life force? How disgusting! It's supposed to be the good sword, isn't it?_

Another voice in Talim's head, her own, the wind's, or Soul Calibur's replied, _Swords are made to kill people._

Hong was backing off, trying to maintain a fighting stance, grimacing with pain. His leg was dragging heavily, but he did not collapse. Cursing, he grated, "I don't believe this! I'm not going to lose to fools like you!"

Talim cried, "Please won't you give up? You'll die if that wound is untreated."

"Now you'll see my true strength."

As Hong prepared to fight on, Talim's attention was caught by a crackling noise, and the faint smell of smoke. Looking towards the secret door, she saw with dismay that it was on fire. Small tongues of flame were spreading from the base, and the entire wall was smouldering and smoking as if about to erupt into an inferno.

_If the fight doesn't finish soon, we're both going to die. _At the same time it occurred to Talim that her request for help had been answered not by the Wind, but by Soul Calibur. It cared nothing whether Hong died, so long as it could pass through the gate and become complete. Now it was even more determined to kill him quickly.

_I won't let you! _Talim leapt forward, her intention to cripple Hong's sword arm with a cut to his hand, difficult enough to achieve even with the help of the Wind, but nearly impossible as she had to contend with Soul Calibur's greedy desire for his blood. Syi Salika missed contact as she snatched it back to avoid inflicting another fatal arterial wound. Hong meanwhile had launched a final frenzied onslaught, swinging White Storm in a series of heavy strokes which Talim, mindful of being previously disarmed, parried desperately with both her weapons. Unlike Blue Thunder, the sword did not shatter, and instead the Wind Priestess was sent staggering backwards by the sheer force of the blows. Disorientated, and torn within, she was unable to stop Hong grabbing hold of her and sending her crashing into the burning wall.

Through smoke and blurred vision, Talim saw him advancing, White Storm drawn back to deliver a last deadly skewering thrust. And she could no longer hold back Soul Calibur. With almost no will of her own, she sprang forward with lightning speed, Syi Salika and Loka Luha curving inwards to stab Hong through both sides, the sorcerous steel piercing the ribcage close to the heart.

Hong clutched his chest, still trying to raise White Storm. Then he swayed, dropping the weapon, and began to fall forward, to be supported by Talim before he could collapse. Her own heart almost breaking, using all her strength, the Wind Priestess managed to hold up his unconscious body for long enough to get it away from the increasingly fierce flames. She knew that moving him was probably killing him, but had no other choice, holding her breath to avoid inhaling the dense smoke. When she had got as far from the fire as possible, she laid him gently down on his side. By flattening herself next him on the floor, she avoided the choking fumes and, in desperation, summoned the Healing Wind. The smoke was pushed away from them, but Talim felt a growing sense of horror at the extent of Hong's injuries. He was bleeding rapidly from three places, and his chest wounds were dreadful. She called on all her powers, and the flow of blood lessened, but did not cease; the torn aortic muscle was healing too slowly.

Hong opened his eyes. He looked up at Talim, and smiled weakly. In a faint voice he said, "You won, as I thought. Well done." Wincing, he continued "Being stabbed through the heart doesn't hurt as much as I thought, but …it still hurts pretty bad."

Talim said urgently, "Don't talk, I'm trying to help you."

"Don't bother. When I die, the link that binds me to the Gatekeeper will be broken. The door will open." Turning his head to take in the burning building, he said with greater intensity, "And that needs to happen soon, or you won't survive."

Talim cried, "I don't care, somehow I'll save you, I'll save us both!"

"It's no use. I knew it would come to this. I didn't tell you because I thought you wouldn't accept it." Gasping a little, he went on. "I hoped Soul Calibur would …finish it for you … please, just let me die."

"No! No, I won't let you. Please, don't go." Tears trickled down Talim's cheeks. She could feel the waning of Hong's life. Already a blue halo was surrounding his body. Around them, the building was collapsing in smoke and flame, burning beams beginning to fall from the ceiling.

Hong's voice was now very faint, so that she had to put her ear close to his lips to hear him. "I always wanted it to end like this, achieving some good purpose. I think perhaps Mina will finally respect me. You'll tell her, won't you, how it was?"

"I'll tell her anything you like! Please, please don't die! Don't die, damn you!" But Hong did not speak again.

Talim let out a wail, hugging the body, as if to protect it from the ever-surrounding flames. Hot tears fell and splashed over Hong's pallid face. Even as she held him, his form dissolved away like mist, leaving a pale blue aura. Gradually the pool of light changed and reshaped itself into the form of a radiant arch, about the height and breadth of a tall man. It glowed with the same harsh luminescence as the one Talim had passed through beyond the River of Souls.

Still weeping, shielding herself against the fierce heat, Talim stepped inside. The cold azure light seemed the only balm, the only sanctuary from the grief that threatened to overwhelm her world.

* * *

Mina ran. She was able to see the smoke rising in the direction of the library. If she could do anything to help, it would have to be quickly. A few groups of soldiers were clustered around the building, too engaged in trying to put out the fire to notice her, or to care. She snatched up a discarded spear, and made for the door. Checking the handle first to see if it was hot, she cautiously pulled it open.

The heat and fumes still made her recoil. Taking off her headscarf, wetting it and wrapping it around her nose and mouth, she entered the first room, which was full of smoke but not yet completely on fire. She advanced as far as the partitioning doorway, and looking beyond it could see nothing save flaming wood and what looked like burning corpses. Further progress was clearly impossible and suicidal.

She was about to turn away, when she saw someone walking through the midst of the inferno. Vapours wreathed and obscured their form, but they were apparently heedless of the danger around them. Mina leaned forward to see better, her eyes watering. Without warning something struck her from above across the back of her neck. Stars exploded in her head, and she felt herself fall.

Recovering her senses, she struggled to rise from a prone position, still dazed. The fire had spread only slightly; she must have been unconscious for only seconds. Lying on the floor had prevented the smoke from overcoming her.

She became aware of someone standing over her. The person was wearing black leather _tabi _boots, and ornate shin guards, her thighs bare. Mina tried muzzily to focus on the upper body. A light grey jacket, braided with gold, was worn over a black body suit. The face was not yet clear but familiar, dark hair confined by a gold headband.

"Taki? Taki! Help me, we've got to get out of here."

"Seung … Mi … na. The trust in your soul … shines so brightly."

Mina immediately realised something was wrong with Taki's voice. In intonation, it had a quality of _deadness_; however cynical, the _kunoichi's _words usually expressed emotional vivaciousness. Now she sounded as lively as a walking corpse. Mina shook her head to clear it.

"My god ... your _eyes_."

"Do you like them? They will be among the last things you will see."

"You are not Taki! Release her from bondage!"

A blade that she barely recognised as Rekki-maru advanced to within six inches of her breast.

"No. I yet hunger for more souls. Yours has a delicious fragrance, and I will enjoy consuming it slowly."

"Damnation take you! Even if you kill me, Soul Calibur will destroy you!"

"Your defiance is … so amusing. The third gate has been opened. I will shortly pass through it and become complete. But first …"

"Bring it on!"

Taki drew back Rekki-maru, then stopped, staggering. A crossbow bolt had buried itself in her heart. Looking down in surprise, she took hold of it, and without any sign of pain, began to pull it out. A dark flow of blood began, then dried up.

Mina turned to see who had fired, and beheld Hwang standing at the library exit, the crossbow still levelled, a disbelieving look on his face. Taking advantage of the distraction he had caused, she rolled sideways out of range, regaining her feet to join him.

Taki finished pulling out the dart, and contemptuously threw it away. "Another one for my collection! Ordinary steel cannot harm my soul. This body has taken much damage, but it will last long enough for my purpose."

Hwang and Seung Mina regarded each other carefully. He asked curtly, "Are you all right?"

Mina checked her neck for burns. "I'm a little singed, but I'm okay."

"Good. Then get the hell out of here."

"No!"

"Look, it's a choice between both of us dying, or just one. We can't kill _her_ and the library roof will collapse any minute. Go on, no more arguments please."

"Hwang?"

"Yes?"

"I … never mind. Goodbye."

Dodging several falling planks, Mina exited the building.

"Yes, I'm sorry too," Hwang muttered.

"Are you ready to offer your soul?"

Hwang drew his sword. "Maybe I'll take yours as well!"

"Somehow I don't think so."

Mina looked back. The sound of collapsing beams preceded a prolonged crashing noise, as the entire library annex folded in on itself, and with a final roar of falling masonry, disintegrated into a heap of burning rubble.

She decided to waste no more time watching.

"It's up to you now, Talim."

* * *

The chamber was not much larger than the one which Talim had escaped from, its walls the smoothest stone, blocks fitting so tightly the joins were almost invisible. A huge sarcophagus lay horizontally to her left, overlaid with gilded plaster, the sneering face with its stylised beard appearing that of some great king or emperor, a shepherd's crook held across his chest. The room was crammed full of many objects: statues, weapons, urns, even simple household implements, all of purest gold. On the walls were the decorative paintings which Talim had seen before, but their significance now became clear to her. They depicted the dead king's journey to the afterlife.

The air was still, with a lifeless quality, as if no one had breathed it in a thousand years. Talim looked for the source of the cold, white light that filled the burial chamber, and gave a start. The grim jackal head of the Gatekeeper faced her in front of the dark entrance to the tomb. He was sitting beneath a peculiar wooden structure, which Talim eventually recognised as a pair of scales. The right side of the balance held a white feather, the left side the substance from which the light came, sparkling with the many-faceted brilliance of a diamond, yet changing constantly in shape. Talim felt with an ache that an incomparably precious object had been taken from her, and was now in peril.

The Gatekeeper released the balance. It hovered for a moment, then the side with the feather slowly came down. The glowing substance rose up, floating through the air until it rested above Talim's head. It vanished, and Talim experienced a vast sense of relief, as though she were once again whole.

The Gatekeeper stood, the hawk face looking down on the Wind Priestess from its seven-foot height. He beckoned with his right hand. Talim followed him through the doorway, into a chamber similar to the first. In the midst of another miscellany of treasures was a simple, wooden boat, slender and pointed as a leaf.

In response to a gesture from the two-headed god, Talim sat down near the prow, wondering on what strange seas such a craft could sail. Even as the thought occurred to her, the walls of the tomb vanished, to be replaced by an ocean of stars.

* * *

If some parts of this chapter bear a resemblance to _Predator, Aliens, Resident Evil _or other films where a group of supposedly elite soldiers come to an unexpectedly sticky end, then its completely intentional. I just about resisted putting in my favourite lines.


	14. Demon

I hope having a cold and only being able to hear properly with one ear hasn't adversely affected my critical judgement. Not sure I want to wait for it (the cold) to go, so I guess it's publish and be damned.

* * *

Ch 14 Demon

Streamers of cold, grey sea mist enshrouded Talim, as she sat hunched and low in the bilge. Moisture gleamed from every lath and stanchion of the sky boat, as it seemed to drift without purpose. It had brought her across unimaginable distances of space – _further than the mind can reach – _only to be here becalmed upon a fog-filled ocean.

She had never felt so alone. At almost every point of her journey she had been accompanied by a companion or guide. Alun, a source of comfort like no other, had at last been left behind. Mina, a warm presence whether in her mind or beside her had sacrificed herself. Hong … Hong had … And _Taki_. Taki, who had been more to her than all of these, was sundered from her in the cruellest way, when all she wanted was for them to touch once again, even for just one moment. The chill aloofness of Soul Calibur could not come close to compensating.

_You are the Maiden. _They had helped her because they believed in her. So that she could complete her quest.

_Talim, believe in yourself._

As her resolve grew, she slowly became aware that the constant sound of water lapping had been surmounted by that of waves breaking. Gradually the line of a beach emerged out of the mist, as the sky boat rode ashore on a gentle tide. The prow grounded firmly, and Talim stepped out onto wet sand. The fog was lifting to reveal tall cliffs, and a path leading upwards between the black crags. A firmness in her stride, the Wind Priestess set herself to climb it. As she ascended, heavy drops of rain began to spatter amongst the obsidian rocks, and there was a low roll of distant thunder, like a warning.

Talim finally came to a bare plateau, no more than a dozen yards across, and within it a prominence, as though it were a high pedestal set atop the mountain. As the stinging rain beat down, Talim clambered up and stood looking down. On one side was the fog-shrouded sea, on the other the darkness of a plain, amidst which lava pools glowed like furnaces. The thunder rumbled louder now.

This was it. This was the place.

Talim held the blades high, and within her, Soul Calibur gave a great shriek of joy. From the dark sky, forked blue lightning descended, crackling around the sword hilts, doing Talim no harm, but _changing_ the weapons. From the pommels outwards, a crystalline structure grew, spreading to transform the hilts into spiked fans, like angel wings, encrusting the blades with precious gems. At the join of hilt and guard, Syi Salika bore a giant sapphire, like a blue eye winking. And now the azure light poured from Soul Calibur as if the brightest of stars had descended to earth to shine forth its pure rays. Within her Talim felt a great upsurge of power, as though it were lifting her up towards the heavens, unstoppable. A force that could shake the very foundations of the universe, ready to be unleashed at her command.

The source of that ultimate power, Soul Calibur, pulsed within her mind, imploring her to allow it release. But Talim could feel her own strength growing along with it, the lines of crystal forming patterns according to her own volition. The icy female voice whispered in vain, Talim's fierce though gentle desire overmastered it. She knew she held in her hands the power to change the world, to achieve whatever she wished. She needed only to exert her will to make it so.

But another force opposed her, opposite and almost equal in strength, a force of chaos that must be thrown down and destroyed before she could attain sole dominion. The instrument of that evil even now drew near. She could see and hear nothing, feeling only the chill of its presence, like cold tentacles coiling in her mind.

She walked back to the top of the path, holding up the transformed weapons as torches to light her way. The harsh illumination showed the outline of every rock in clear and stark detail and, as she watched, one particularly long shadow detached itself from the background of black granite. A sudden lightning flash lit up a pale visage beneath raven dark hair. The gold circlet, black leotard and grey topcoat were unfamiliar; the face was the one she had been longing to see. It was Taki.

Like its counterpart, Soul Edge had altered the weapons of its host almost beyond recognition. Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru seemed composed of a substance so resembling flesh, that they looked as if they had been grown as part of some lunatic experiment. But as Taki looked upwards to meet her hopeful gaze, it was a second horrid transformation that drove the joy from the Wind Priestess's face.

_Her eyes_.

Talim had always found fascination in the _kunoichi_'s eyes; to see how one moment they could flare with anger, the next flash with amusement or lapse into quiet thoughtfulness. When she and Taki were lovers, she would often lose herself in their passionate depths.

The eyes she now looked into glowed like hot coals, their furious red glare surrounding a malign yellow centre and a black pupil fixed upon her like those of a fierce bird of prey. With a gasp, Talim took a step backwards, appalled at the wave of hatred radiating from the fiery orbs, holding up Soul Calibur to ward off the emanation of evil.

At the presentation of the holy weapons, a snarl of rage twisted Taki's features. She pointed Mekki-maru at Talim, the words of an incantation tumbling from her lips. Around her a darkness gathered, and with a flick of the sword, she hurled it towards the cowering girl.

Talim felt the shock of the force around her, and gripped tightly to Syi Salika and Loka Luha. The blades glowed briefly as they absorbed the hostile magic, but the power that protected the Wind Priestess was moved not at all, and the spell dispersed without harming her.

Taki hissed with fury. She lowered her weapons slightly.

"Who are you that dare to stand in my way? Withdraw, or I will feast on your soul for eternity!" The words were drawn out and indistinct like the snarling of some ferocious beast that tries to speak through human lips.

Her heart full of fear and pity, Talim said, tremulously, "Taki, its me, Talim. Don't you remember me?"

The red glow of the eyes faded somewhat, as though in recollection. After a pause, the bestial voice whispered, "Ah, the little virgin! What a tempting morsel you will make!"

Ignoring the threatening implication, Talim said, "That's right, Taki, you do remember!"

The eyes were once again rimmed with fierce flames.

"Taki is no more. Only I remain. Let me pass or suffer my vengeance!"

Talim's blood turned to ice, but she remembered what Yunsung had said about keeping hope alive.

"And who are you?"

"I am nightmare, I am darkness, I am the sweat of terror, I am the scream of hatred, I am the cry of pain, I am the nothingness that lies behind all fear."

Trying to overcome her revulsion, Talim said, "You are the demon known as Soul Edge?"

The entity that had taken possession of Taki's body gave a wild chuckle, "In your world and time it is my name, but I have many others."

"Then I charge you by that name to speak the truth."

Again the gibbering laugh. "You cannot compel me. I will abide no law. The world I bring is one of chaos and bloodshed."

"I know you lie. Taki is alive. Else you could not speak."

"She and I no longer exist apart. We are one."

Talim desperately tried to think. Since Soul Calibur had joined with her, she felt that her powers of reasoning had become greater.

"You inhabited the same body before, when Taki was your mistress. I believe that she is still here, although now under your control. If you acknowledge this truth, perhaps we can bargain."

A note of cunning entered the demon's voice. "You would bargain with your friend's soul? In return, you will allow me to pass?"

"If you set her free first, body and soul, yes." She felt the first stirrings of Soul Calibur's anger, and suppressed it with difficulty.

"I will not. Without her body, I cannot stir hand or foot. Let me pass and attain my true form. _Then _I will release her soul."

Talim said, "I'm sorry but I don't trust you."

"What is – _trust_?"

"It means keeping your bargains. If you don't know what it means, then we can't negotiate, unless you trust me first."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I will use Soul Calibur to destroy you – now."

The demon gave a great hiss of anger. "I do not fear that name – I _am _Fear."

Talim braced herself. "Then prepare to die." She raised Syi Salika and Loka Luha, could feel the exultant scream of Soul Calibur.

"Wait." The demon's breathing was hoarse and strained. "What would you bargain?"

"Release Taki's soul, allow me to speak with her, and I will allow you to pass. You may remain within her body."

Now Talim had to deal with the full fury of Soul Calibur. She could feel its cold brightness battering against her mind, trying to wrest control of her body away from her. But she knew she was stronger. Exerting all her mental power, she flung back the tendrils of crystal light. The sword retreated, cowering like a beaten dog.

The demon was speaking again with Taki's lips. "You must swear two oaths. The first is that while the human is free, you will not harm her body or allow it to come to harm; the second, that you will allow me passage as you have said. Swear by the name I forever curse."

Talim considered only for a heartbeat, before replying, "I swear by Soul Calibur to keep our bargain."

"Then I set her free. Talk as you will, it will avail you nothing. So long as you do not take an eternity."

Taki groaned and dropped onto one knee. The Wind Priestess crouched down beside her to help. As the _kunoichi _looked up, Talim saw that her eyes were once more clear and brown and human.

She said, tentatively, "Taki?"

After a pause which seemed to last an eternity, Taki, said, weakly, "Talim? Am I dreaming? Can it be you?"

"Yes, yes! It is me!" Talim threw her arms around the older woman, then stopped as she felt Taki moan in pain. She realised with horror that the ninja bore many wounds on her body. Yet, even though some looked as though they should be mortal, no blood flowed from the pierced and torn flesh.

"Oh, my god! How did you get these injuries? They're really bad!"

Struggling to speak through her pain, Taki gasped, "Soul Edge! It forced me to fight, and cared nothing whether I was wounded. It's kept me alive like some damned zombie."

Talim said, "Let me help you!" She tried to summon the Healing Zephyr.

Nothing happened.

In desperation, Talim clutched Soul Calibur. "Help her, damn you!" Getting no response, she attempted to wield the power of the sword herself. Placing her hands over Taki's wounds, she forced the reluctant entity to release healing energy. She could feel the damaged flesh begin to repair itself, and Taki's breathing becoming easier.

Encouraged by her success, Talim sent the pure white force surging throughout the _kunoichi's _body, trying to purge it from the indwelling evil. Immediately a dark wall of resistance arose, the two powers meeting and grappling with each other. Seeing Taki was again showing signs of distress, Talim reluctantly abandoned the attempt.

After a moment's hesitation, Taki began to brush and stroke Talim's face, and the priestess responded likewise, the two of them examining each other as though for the first time, smiling, their lips seeking to draw together, the kisses at first slow, then increasingly passionate. The ecstasy of touching and caressing was such that Talim felt she would see the world perish in fire a dozen times if only these moments would continue forever.

Eventually, with their heads pressed close together, Taki started to speak, as if compelled to do so.

"It's been like the worst nightmare, being a prisoner in my own body, having that _thing_ controlling it, murdering without pity. Every plea for mercy, every scream of every dying victim, it made sure I heard them all, felt them all. Not content with that, it wanted to corrupt and devour my soul too, hunting me through the pathways of my own mind. I hid as I was trained, using decoys and shadows, distracting it with fantasies and deceptions, always trying to keep it away from my true self. I sacrificed those things I could not protect: my bodily skills of weaponry and stealth, even my knowledge of magic and my recent memories; it possessed them all. But it could not penetrate to the core of my being." She wiped away moisture from her cheeks, and from Talim's. "I would rather die than endure such slavery any longer."

In a small voice, Talim said, "Then tell me what I can do to help you. I've tried my utmost, but I don't know if it's been enough." She explained to Taki about her agreement with the demon. Taki listened intently, her head bowed.

After Talim had finished, she said, "I understand why you have done this, yet I fear we are lost. You have sworn an oath on the Sword of Law; you must keep it or lose the purity that your possession of it requires. If the demon reaches the heart of Tartarus, it will metamorphose into its final form, attaining a power equal to Soul Calibur, along with the greatest strength and fighting skill. Will even you as Wind Dancer prevail against such odds?"

Talim said, "The Wind cannot reach to this place beyond the stars."

"How then will you defeat the demon?"

"Because I no longer rely on the Wind. Since we parted, I have trained constantly to fight without its aid. I know now true strength lies in myself. I needed only to believe."

Taki smiled, "So you finally approach knowledge of who you are. It might yet be enough to save the world."

Talim exclaimed, astonished, "You always mocked such pretensions!"

"It is in my nature to do so. I believed that you needed to recognise the real source of your power. The Wind is not a crutch to lean on; it is the means by which you become yourself. You had to learn this on your own."

Talim said, "That's what Yoshimitsu was teaching me. And Mina too. But there may be a way to win without fighting. I tried before to expel the demon from your body with the force of Soul Calibur. It resisted and tried to hurt you. Perhaps though our wills combined together will succeed."

Taki said, "Although the long struggle weakened me, your love has restored my vigour. We lose nothing in trying, nor can this violate your oaths. Let us begin at once. I yearn to rid myself of this odious being."

Talim said, "We should first move further away from this place. The demon is not to be trusted."

"It is a good thought." Taki uncoiled her rope. "We will descend, and enter the sea. It has oft been a symbol of cleansing. I will go before you lest treachery undo us."

The descent was made in short order, and as Talim landed on the wet sand, she watched Taki carefully for any changes in her manner. But if the demon was aware of their plans, it gave no sign. Taki removed her _tabi_ footwear, her grey coat and headband, letting her hair fall free. She entered the water, little wavelets lapping at her feet. The boat seemed to have vanished along with the fog, and the sea was clear to the horizon. Overhead the sky was black and cloudless. There were no stars and no wind blew.

Taki waded out until the water reached to her knees, then turned to look back at Talim. "I am prepared." Talim removed the soft shoes and pantaloons Mina had given her, leaving the tabard hanging. She stepped cautiously into the water, its coldness running through her like a chill of fear. Her heart beat achingly.

Taki said, "Hold your sword in your right hand, take my hand in your left, and don't, whatever you do, let go. I will recite a spell of exorcism to focus our power, try to repeat it after me if you can."

Talim met her eyes, absorbing the look of defiant hope, reflecting back her own fervent desire that they should be successful. Tearfully, she gave the _kunoichi_ a last ardent embrace, then gripped her hand, uttering a prayer to the god whose presence she could no longer feel. Grasping Mekki-maru in her own left hand, Taki began to chant.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus …"_

"Exorzamus te, omnis immundus spiritus …"

"_Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii…"_

"Omnis satanic potestas, omnis incurso …"

From nowhere, a devil wind whipped up the sea, stirring it up in a circle for thirty feet around them, like a giant's broth. Taki raised her voice above the churning of the whirlpool.

"_Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica …"_

Out of the clear sky, forks of lightning descended to illuminate the calm surface of the ocean with a silver sheen. The next line came in a rushing babble of words which Talim could no longer follow.

"_Ergo draco maledicte et omnis légio diabólica adjurámus te…"_

A clap of thunder sounded, and the Wind Priestess gripped Soul Calibur as though it could save her from drowning. In Taki's hand, Soul Edge burst into bright flame, and she shouted,

"_Cessa decípere humánas creatúras …_"

In her inner vision, Talim could see a wave of darkness rising to engulf Taki. The _kunoichi _seemed unaware, flinging the last words of the incantation up to the heavens.

"_Eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare!_"

Taki's body went rigid, and she gave a cry of pain. In her eyes flared two points of red. Around them the elements raged: lightning flashed, thunder roared, the whirlwind howled as air, fire and water contended with one another.

With every ounce of her will, Talim sought to push back the dark with the light of Soul Calibur, to free Taki from its suffocating grasp. She could sense another force joined with her, as the ninja desperately tried to banish the demon. And then almost imperceptibly Talim felt the blackness recede a little, as she channelled the greater strength of Soul Calibur to drive it out. Slowly but inexorably the might of Soul Edge was weakening.

Yet at the same time, Taki's body was doubled up as though in agonizing pain, the dark fire still in her eyes, and she clutched Talim's hand with the grip of one in the throes of fever. Despite all the Wind Priestess's efforts, she could not bring relief to her companion's suffering.

In the midst of the turmoil, Talim heard the voice of Soul Edge.

"Cease this traitorous, foolish attack, or I rend your friend's body limb from limb and send her soul howling into eternity!"

Trying futilely to increase the speed of the exorcism, Talim gasped, "If you do that, you will perish along with her!"

"As I will if you succeed in banishing me. I care not. I will drag her down with me into death. Now I stop her heart."

Taki clutched at her chest and moaned. She began to slump in Talim's arms.

"No, please don't!" The Wind Priestess could feel no pulse as she clenched her companion's wrist. Already Taki's face was taking on a waxy sheen, her body as limp as a rag doll. The circle of light continued to close around the clot of blackness. Yet the flame in Taki's eyes would not go out, and she still held Mekki-maru as though in a death grip.

The demonic voice became slurred. "Hurry, she is at the point of death!" Mekki-maru's fire burned low, and it dropped from Taki's hand.

"No, no, I beg you!" Talim realised there wasn't time. Even Soul Calibur could not restore the dead to life. "Ok, I'll stop! I'll stop, I tell you! For heaven's sake, let her live!"

No sooner had Talim spoken these words, than the storm ceased, the sea returned to its millpond flatness, and complete silence fell. In great fear, Talim cradled Taki in her arms, anxiously looking for signs of life. The ninja's mouth was slack, her eyes shut, her skin like marble.

Suddenly Taki's body gave a convulsive jerk. Her lips opened, expelling air and sucking it in. Talim could feel a strong pulse at her neck. After a moment, her eyelids fluttered. Talim looked with unutterable relief into the liquid depths of her eyes, impulsively kissing them. Taki sighed, and gave a faint smile, which Talim returned, pressing her cheek against the _kunoichi's_. Her glance flicked back to her beloved's eyes.

They were edged with red.

Talim recoiled. Taki's lips continued to stretch, drawing back from the teeth, until they formed a rictus grin. A deep-throated laugh forced itself from her mouth. Talim let go of the ninja's body, and began to back away. Taki stood unsupported, swaying slightly, as though drunk. Her laughter grew louder and louder. Stooping, she bent to retrieve Mekki-maru from where it had dropped in the shallow water.

Talim held up her own weapons protectively. She shouted, "Don't come any closer!"

Taki's insane laughter continued. Talim heard the voice she had above all come to hate. "I live! You weak fool! You came so close to defeating me, but you had not the courage." Another guffaw. "I grow tired of these games. I allowed you to hold congress with your love. Now fulfil your promise."

Talim said hurriedly, "Wait, we hadn't finished talking!"

"You used your time to plot together, then assailed me. Is this the trust you boasted about?"

"I kept my oath. I did no harm to Taki's body, you did that yourself. I'm under no obligation to let you pass. Let her go free for a while longer, and I will keep my promise to you."

The demon sniggered. "Is it that you wish to engage in that ridiculous copulation by which you humans set such store?"

"No! … yes! We do want time to … to … copulate. And … talk. And then you can do as you want."

A final chortle escaped Taki's lips. "Very well. A little while more in eternity is nothing. It will be amusing to join with your body, and then devour your soul. But I will not wait forever. How much longer do you require for this … preposterous activity?"

Talim thought quickly, "Er, a good long time. Sometimes the … activities … can go on all night."

"That seems excessive. And there is no night or day here. I give you three hours as you measure time. Take them or leave them."

Talim said firmly, "_Four _hours."

"Agreed. Savour each one of them, for they will be your last." Taki began to totter on her feet, her eyes rolling upwards. Aware that she was still holding Mekki-maru, Talim decided to wait and be sure.

Taki opened her eyes again. They looked normal. Talim hastened forward to support her. She said, "Are you ok? Please forgive me, I failed. We were so close to victory, but when I thought you would die …I couldn't, I just couldn't go on. The risk was too great."

The ninja's head slumped wearily. She said, "It's all right. Soul Edge showed more cunning than I expected. And I would have done the same in your place. Even with the fate of many at stake, if we cannot act with humanity and compassion, what is the point? At least, so I tell myself."

Talim said, "The gods would surely wish it so."

"I hope you're right, but sometimes I fear we are merely toys in their hands, to be thrown aside when no longer needed."

Talim bowed her head. "I do not know. There may be hope while time remains to us." She recounted her conversation with Soul Edge.

Taki gave a short laugh. "You're becoming quite the expert at dealing with demons. I wonder if sharing a body with a human soul causes the one to resemble the other. Can it be the fiend has developed a sense of curiosity, or even voyeurism?" She began to remove her body suit.

Talim asked, "What are you doing?"

"It expects us to behave in a certain way. Let's not disappoint it."

"Can we … I mean, should we? Here, of all places?"

Taki finished stepping out of her leotard, her familiar smile sending a thrill of intoxication running through Talim. She said, "Why not? Can you think of a better way of spending what may be our last hours together? This ocean and beach are most likely an illusion, but they are a pleasant enough one."

"I suppose you're right."

Their clothing removed, they walked hand in hand into the sea. Facing the priestess, Taki said softly, "Do you remember the pool in the valley?"

"I do."

"And do you remember … _this_?"

Talim gave a shudder of delight. Though they stood in a barren and faraway world, with the greatest foe of humanity at hand, the pure pleasure of touching _those _places still worked its magic between them, the brushing of skin against skin a sweet shelter from the coming storm.

* * *

There may be a message in this chapter about compassion and 'political necessities'. On the other hand, I often groan at the point in the film when the villain threatens to kill the hero's favourite sidekick unless he/she throws down his/her weapon(s). And, of course, the hero complies – usually. Even though it's probably a daft thing to do because the villain could kill them both anyway. Well that's not quite the situation above I guess.

The exorcism passage is from a transcript of _Supernatural_. (Google 'modo vernant omnia') I've no idea if it's authentic, nor do I care. However should any demons, real or imaginary, appear while you're reading, I wouldn't necessarily rely on it to banish them. The translation runs:

We exorcise you, every impure spirit,  
every satanic power, every incursion  
of the infernal adversary, every legion,  
every congregation and diabolical sect.

Thus cursed demon  
and every diabolical legion, we adjure you.  
Cease to deceive human creatures,  
and to give to them the poison of eternal Perdition.


	15. Inferno

Ch 15 Inferno

The scent and taste of each other, the thrill of touching while being touched, the sweet cries of shared pleasure, the mingling of sweat and the softness of kisses seemed like a dream that would drive away the memory of the nightmare that came before and threatened to follow after. Yet the nightmare had to be confronted in the end.

Pressing her brow close to the side of the Wind Priestess's head, while continuing to stroke her sensuously, Taki whispered, "Talim, listen!"

Her voice already breathy with passion, Talim murmured, "Why are you whispering? The only - _person_ who can overhear us is in your head!"

"I don't think the demon can hear us directly when it's not in control. But it still has some awareness through the swords, even though that understanding is very limited. I believe it _feels_ rather than thinks most of the time. Without the knowledge of its host, it's little more than a savage beast, driven by its base appetites and passions."

Talim squirmed, "Its not nice to be reminded of that. Can we maybe talk about this afterwards?"

"No! We need to divert its attention. There are some important things I have to tell you, things I've learned about Soul Edge."

With a sigh, Talim said, "Ok, though its hard not to get distracted myself. Mmm, can you do that again?"

Tickling Talim's ear with her tongue, Taki said softly, "I believe not only is it able to borrow the abilities of its host, it can use those of anyone its killed or defeated, adopting their form and weapons. If so, it will certainly do so when it fights you."

"Ohh, that feels so good! Sorry, I'm listening. That doesn't sound so bad. You've only killed a few ordinary soldiers, haven't you?"

"Wrong! I'm pretty sure I – I mean it – killed a highly ranked fighter called Hwang Seung Kyung."

"Oh, Hwang. I already beat him. He wasn't so tough – in fact he was a _kon ngoh."_

"A what? Never mind, that's excellent if Soul Edge doesn't realise. But I was thinking that maybe even a fragment of it could retain memories. And that would mean it could imitate Geki, or even worse, Sophitia."

"Mmmm, lovely!" Talim found it hard to be alarmed when Taki was making her feel so wonderful. "But _you _defeated them, didn't you, so …"

"It's true that Geki is of little account. Sophitia is a different matter. I used her trust in me to overcome her because I knew that she was one of the few fighters in the world who could best me. Certainly she's the bravest I've ever met."

"Then you'd better tell me all about her. But first I need you to … oh, god, oh god yes!"

* * *

The afterglow of passion remained, like the setting of the sun which had never shone upon that lonely beach. Hands clasped, they breathed softly, at ease, with thoughts that dwelt contentedly on the recent ecstatic coupling of their bodies.

"I like it when we sit and hold one another."

"So do I. Lean against my shoulder, and I'll play for you." Talim snuggled closer to the ninja. Taki took out her pipes and blew softy into them. The music she sent floating into the barren wasteland was no powerful enchantment but a simple tune such as would come into one's head during the long, peaceful days of summer in the forest. Talim closed her eyes, feeling the gentleness of a warm body, the warmth of a secure love.

The notes of the piping lingered, like tears …

Colours of black and grey. Ebony the moonless night sky, the deep shadows cast by torches. Ashen the castle walls, the sombre cloaks of guards who mutter passwords. The hard stone presses, the silences are long. Waiting, always waiting and watching. For an instant when movement can be made, a rush of _tabi _socked feet that make no sound. Beneath the dark robes, the _ninjato_ hilt is cold, cold as the heart that kills. Sadness of the executioner, somewhere, sometime, a better life beckons.

Colours of blue and white. Fleecy clouds drift in the vault of heaven. Sitting with Mina and Sophitia on mountain thrones carved of sapphire, dressed in snow-white linen. Watching the toiling of the world below, careless and at ease. Soul Calibur lies idly by. Laughing between themselves because they made Yunsung bring the moon home on his back.

Colours of green and brown. The water drips from the forest trees, a hand trails against the rough bark, the fallen leaves are stirred by the passage of small feet. Running and sometimes falling in the soft mud, always to get up again; the bird song is loud, each bush and fern different, welcoming, every day born anew. The wooden door swings, Mother is there, and her eyes are bright.

Talim woke with a start. The different elements of her dream muddled her thoughts. The reassuring firmness of Taki's shoulder still pressed against her; their gentle breathing and the ebb and flow of the tide were the only sounds in the vast land.

_From whence came the visions? The past? Or the future?_

"How long have I slept? I didn't mean to doze off when we're running out of time."

"Long enough. You needed to rest so you did. It's as well when the greatest task lies ahead. Anyway, I like watching you sleep."

"How can we be sure how much time we have left? How can Soul Edge, for that matter?"

"Ninja are aware of the passing of each heart beat; the demon, my _doppelganger _self, will have the same faculty. There's less than an hour to go."

"So little? The time has passed so quickly!"

"It often does, especially as you get older. Perhaps we treasure moments like these more because they fly so fast."

"Perhaps. But I can hardly bear the thought of losing you again."

"I know. I wish the exorcism had succeeded. While you slept, I've been turning the problem over and over in my mind, and all the solutions bring us back to the same thing. You have to destroy the final form of the demon.

Talim said, "Yes, but what will happen to you then?"

Looking straight at her, Taki said, "My soul will be freed from hell."

The girl sighed with relief. "Well that's all right then. I just have to beat it, and everything will be fine again."

Taki said, "Talim, I don't want to discourage you, but it's going to be one of the hardest fights ever."

"I know. I'll remember that your soul is the prize, and I will battle all the more fiercely. Since we've been together, this has become far more to me than completing the quest. I will do everything I can to save you, and if I die in the attempt, then that will be better than living without you."

A catch in her voice, Taki said, "I have not always treated you well. I wish I could be worthy of such devotion."

"It wouldn't make any difference to the way I feel. If for you I had to risk the fate of the world, I would do it time and time over without number."

Taki embraced her. "Your soul shines like a precious jewel, yet has the lightness of a feather. When my heart is dragged down by the cares of the world, you raise me up. An hour with you is worth more to me than an ocean of time spent alone."

* * *

"Talim, its almost time."

"Hold me once more." Talim was drawn, sobbing, to the ninja's bosom. Taki held her tight, then gently raised her chin.

"Come, let me see you smile again, as though the victory were won."

And Talim, looking into her eyes, felt in a moment of time an upwelling of joy that no darkness could cloud. Together they smiled, as though the universe were their own.

Finally releasing Talim, Taki stepped backwards. She drew a deep breath.

"Never forget me!" Then clenching, her fists, she shouted, "Now, come, demon, with my body I will drag you to hell!"

Taki shuddered, and fell to her knees, clawing at her face as if to tear her own eyes out, a strangled moaning issuing from her lips. She began to struggle and writhe as though in agony. Talim watched her convulsions with horror, but remembering her duty, held Syi Salika and Loka Luha in readiness.

Taki's body gave a final twitch, then seemed to relax. She leapt lithely to her feet and drawing her weapons, faced Talim with a sardonic smile on her face.

"The sweet embracings are over and done with? I was beginning to think they would never end!" She gave a coarse laugh. "But do not mourn the loss of your delectable companion. Your souls will soon be reunited – in torment. Now, are you ready to keep your vow?"

Talim had no words. She kept her eyes on Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru and away from the horrid distortion evil had wrought on Taki's visage. Stepping aside, she pointed with Loka Luha towards the path leading upwards. She could feel the rage of Soul Calibur, but knew like her, it was helpless, bound by her oath.

With a shout of glee, Taki bounded forward towards the rocky heights. She began to scale the cliff face with remarkable speed and agility, reckless of the bleeding of her fingers and bare toes, as they unerringly sought for footholds in the rough stone. Seeing that she would soon reach the top, Talim made haste to ascend by the path the ninja had declined to take.

Approaching the summit, the Wind Priestess saw Taki standing on the stone plinth she had lately occupied. Her arms and blades were stretched towards the heavens and she seemed in the throes of ecstasy, chanting words in an unknown tongue. Rain fell and steamed off her body. Again jagged thunderbolts arced down to strike the upheld weapons. But the lightning was a fierce red, and red flames ran down the blades so struck.

As before the swords began to change, becoming even darker and fleshier. On the blade of Mekki-maru, a strange protuberance emerged, like a vile pustule. The priestess was at first unable to apprehend its nature; then she perceived it resembled an eyelid.

It flickered open.

The eye unveiled was as yellow and malicious as that of a diseased soul, bulging from its socket to cast upon its enemy a look of utter madness and hatred. So Talim finally gazed upon the living embodiment of Soul Edge.

Taki gave a crow of triumph. "Free! I am free at last!"

She leapt from the pedestal, and raced towards the precipice on the far side of the mountain. With a shrill cry, she threw herself off and, as she did so, her body ignited, the flames from the swords roaring up to consume it in an inferno of fire. Horror struck, Talim rushed to the edge and looked over. In silence the burning body fell down and down, achieving final immolation as it submerged beneath a heaving pool of lava far below.

As long moments passed, Talim remained frozen in shock, unable to believe what had happened. Her reason told her that such a fall was impossible to survive. Her inner voice was certain that her enemy still lived. Gathering her wits, she considered how she might descend to the smoking plain. She noticed that a second path led downwards, but after some thought, she took out the rope Taki had left her, made it fast to a projecting rock, and quickly abseiled to the bottom.

Reaching the barren steppe without incident, she looked around her. She stood amidst a phantasmagoria of twisted boulders, distorted into fantastical shapes by flows of lava from the bubbling lakes of fire. The oven dry heat parched the back of her throat, and slicked her skin with perspiration.

Following the guidance of Soul Calibur, Talim stole forward, the amber glow of hell fire reflecting in her eyes, as she approached the nearest lava pool. The molten rock steamed and swirled as though in a titanic forge. The priestess waited, her breath coming in fast pants.

The inferno exhaled a great bubble of gas. From its midst, the lava swelled upwards into a hummock, then extended further into a cylindrical shape about two metres high. The mass of white hot liquid began to move towards Talim, and as it did so, it began to take on a definite form, its outlines dissolving and changing to evolve arms and legs, a human-like torso and head. As the glowing apparition stepped free of the pool, the lava seemed to ooze away to reveal a dark figure beneath. The smooth cranium was skull-like beneath a winged helm, the chest a skeletal cage of bones, the limbs stick thin. Flame suffused and surrounded its frame, gouts of fire spurting even from the darkness of the eye sockets. Incongruously the creature wore a pair of long boots on its spiderous legs, and it carried a sword and buckler.

The Wind Priestess gave a shudder of recognition. A flesh-like growth marred the surface of the leaf-shaped blade, but the device on the azure shield was unmistakable. With sadness, Talim brought to mind the corn-haired swordswomen she had healed, whose lovely form was now hideously parodied by the demonic entity. She recalled Taki's words concerning Sophitia and the approaching battle.

_Her renown as a shield fighter is unmatched save by that of her sister, and she is able to use her buckler in attack as well as defence. Athleticism is also her forte, and she delights in jumps and somersaults. But take courage: Soul Edge may plunder the skills of her body; it cannot steal the steadfast determination of her mind. In that lies your greatest advantage._

_The demon is a coward. In this incarnation, it is accustomed to attacking with reckless abandon, for no one has yet opposed it with weapons that can harm it. But, as an older child bullying a younger is reproved by its peer, so it hates and fears the bearer of Soul Calibur above all. You must attack boldly, thereby forcing the fiend into a defensive stance where the dread of defeat by its greatest foe surpasses its hatred. Thus will it be undone._

The creature of fire lifted high its sword, the eye of Soul Edge opening in the hideously deformed blade to cast its malign gaze upon the priestess. From it came an incoherent roaring sound, the baying of a wild beast without the power of speech.

_Remember you are the demon hunter now._

And though she faced her enemy on alien ground where no wind blew, Talim was not afraid. In her heart was a song to match the rhythm of the wind dance, a battle hymn that the shrill voice of Soul Calibur took up, and Syi Salika and Loka Luha glittered like spars of ice as she raised her war cry and charged. With a howl of rage, the demon did likewise, and at the meeting of the swords sparks flew and the ground beneath them trembled. White fire clashed with red, the smaller figure circling the larger, a tiny, furious dust devil swirling around a raging inferno. Back and forth they fought, and the cerulean shield rang with the fury of Talim's attack. No longer needing the guidance of the wind, she moved with the same sweeping power and fluid grace, her mind joined with Soul Calibur to direct her leaps, slashes and thrusts with precision and speed. Whenever the burning form drew too close, cool waves of energy from the crystal blades repelled the heat.

_I will be like the wind._

Armed with the abilities it had sucked vampire-like from Sophitia, Soul Edge matched her stroke for stroke with its _xithos _sword, turning aside her blows with its rounded shield. Talim noticed that, contrary to Taki's description of the Athenian's fighting style, her _doppelganger _had not yet attempted to jump or tumble.

_Is it unable or does it fear to expose itself to a counter?_

Trying to take advantage of this apparent lack of mobility, Talim leapt high above the demon to attack it from the rear. At once the salamander-like being responded with its own twisting jump, flames roaring from the upwards thrust of its sword, and Talim was forced to spin in mid-air to avoid a scorching fire which not even Soul Calibur was proof against.

Landing on her feet after the corkscrew flip, Talim was caught leaning slightly forward with her weapons lowered, and could do nothing to protect herself as the demon, returning to the ground an instant before, swept its buckler sideways to smash her to the ground. Talim immediately began to roll aside, but the creature had already sprung forward to chop downwards with its blade, the stroke opening up a long gash in Talim's left arm.

The Wind Priestess screamed. The searing agony of the wound was pain beyond anything she had experienced. At the same time, she could feel the darkness of Soul Edge sucking at her strength, and though the crystal power of Soul Calibur resisted, it could not prevent her arm falling slack and weak. Only with the greatest effort could she hold onto Loka Luha.

Gasping and gritting her teeth, she recovered her feet and backed desperately away. She could feel the heat of a lava pool behind her, and realised she was trapped against it.

_No, it can't end like this! I will endure any pain to save Taki!_

Grimly Talim braced herself against the expected follow up attack. But it did not come. Instead the demon withdrew slightly, drawing its conflagration into itself as if conserving energy. The priestess could feel an emanation of gloating malice in the glare of its infernal eye.

_It thinks it's got me where it wants, that I'm finished. It's savouring and prolonging the enjoyment of its victory. Sophitia would never be so cruel or so arrogant._

The flames in the dark skull flared remorselessly. Raising its arms like wings of fire, the creature began to rush roaring towards its weakened victim. As it did so, it leapt into the air and began to spin forwards in a final somersaulting attack.

_At last it's exposed its shielded side!_

Talim called on all her remaining strength, and _jumped_. Almost straight in front of her she leapt, passing the demon in the air as it spun towards her, and with her good right arm drove Syi Salika into the heart of the blazing pinwheel. She landed rolling but too exhausted to keep her feet.

She looked back to see what had happened to the demon. The wheel of fire had continued spinning through the air until it hung above the infernal pit. Then it seemed to dissipate, and Sophitia's sword and shield dropped and sunk into the molten lake. For a moment their imprint remained on the surface: an image of a curving blade and a shape like a ram's horns; then both vanished.

Talim decided it would be better not to move immediately. Blood was still flowing from the wound in her arm: the diabolic gash was resistant to Soul Calibur's efforts to heal it. Talim turned to more traditional methods, and removing her wimple, used it to put pressure on the cut, successfully stanching it. Meanwhile life was returning to her arm, supplied by the flood of energy drained from Soul Edge as she had struck it. As soon as she felt herself able, she got to her feet, and started to stagger towards the lake into which her enemy had seemingly dissolved. An instinct was warning her the battle was far from over.

A huge eructation of gas suddenly broke the smooth surface of the pool. In the centre, another shape was rising as though from a mould. Wearily, Talim remembered Taki's speculations about the demon's powers. _It may be able to use the life force of warriors it has slain to renew itself, consuming their souls in exchange for a fresh existence. How many times it can do this, I cannot say. Not many, I hope._

_I hope so as well, _thought Talim. _I'm not as strong or fresh as before. Maybe the demon will be weaker too._

This last hope already seemed forlorn, as the being confronting Talim looked new grown from the vat of fire, and was to all appearances identical to the first. With one exception: it carried a long curved broadsword and no shield. Recognising Blue Storm, Talim realised that, as Taki had predicted, the demon had resurrected the skills of Hwang Seung Kyung along with the blade she herself had shattered.

_If it doesn't realise I've defeated him … and hopes to take me by surprise …_

Talim decided to gamble with her guess – and was immediately rewarded, for Hwang's revenant began with the opening thrust favoured by both Hong and himself, using the full length of the huge weapon. Effortlessly avoiding the outstretched blade, Talim rapidly closed the distance between them, her anticipation giving the demon no opportunity to retreat. Once inside the sweep of the heavy sword, Talim's elbow blades were almost impossible to defend against. The demon made a desperate grab with its claw-like hands before Sri Salika and Loka Luha tore into its substance with lightning speed. Hit after hit struck home, and the blue crystal heart of Soul Calibur gleamed with delight as it drunk deep of its despised enemy's vitality. As quickly as it had arisen, the second incarnation of Soul Edge was returned to the lake of fire, and its stolen life energy used to restore Talim's strength and vigour.

The Wind Priestess watched the bubbling surface warily, wondering in what guise the demon might reappear. She hadn't long to wait. For the third time, the diabolic creation rose from the depths of the inferno. Talim's heart missed a beat, as she saw it was once again armed with Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru. She thought of the vast experience and cunning of the fighter whose mantle Soul Edge had assumed. Even past the vigour of her youth, Taki retained great speed of thought and action, and perhaps the demon, reaching into her soul, could restore those characteristics to their peak. Her twin blades were a match for Talim's, and her feet were also deadly weapons.

_Why didn't she tell me how to defeat herself? We never practiced together, but I suppose if we had, Soul Edge would have learned how to fight me. Maybe there's something I already know that will help …_

Talim had no further time to reflect, for the demon, following Taki's natural inclination, was already swiftly attacking. Springing upwards, it launched into a dive, feet first, towards the priestess. Talim evaded the first attack easily enough, but the blindingly fast spinning kick which followed it struck beneath her guard, and knocked her sideways, jolting her whole body with its impact. The slash of Mekki-maru just passed over her head.

_I won't run away. I must fight!_

Talim turned her movement rearwards into a roll, then kicked upwards and backwards at the advancing creature. There was a horrible sizzling as her feet impacted, but the double kick seemed to stun and surprise it. Immediately Talim regained her feet and launched that attack known to her as _Twin Espadas_. The demon parried and withdrew.

_It fears me._

Talim sensed that the overmastering desire of Soul Edge was to preserve its newfound life; and this contradicted the most favourable strategy of its host. It needed to take the offensive, but was reluctant to do so when it could be exposed to a counter. _Can this be the only life remaining to it? I must try to lure it in, then punish it._

Deliberately Talim lowered her guard. Seizing the apparent advantage, the demon rushed forwards, executing the double thrust Taki had used to save the Wind Priestess at their first meeting. Talim was ready, and sidestepping, slashed back at her attacker. Then, as it recoiled, she stretched out Syi Salika and Loka Luha like the pincers of a scorpion to cross cut the creature between them.

The fire beast emitted a cry somewhere between a bellow and a howl. As before, it sucked fire back into itself and retreated. This time Talim was sure that it was impelled to do so by fear rather than swaggering anticipation of victory. Blade clashed on blade, as the demon deployed its weapons mainly to parry, offering little by way of counters, while Talim pressed harder and harder in attack.

And as a picture in a puzzle suddenly becomes clear, Talim saw that her opponent's moves were forming a pattern. She recalled the sharp morning air, watching Taki practice her seemingly impenetrable defence, and her own rehearsal of the way to expose its flaws. In desperation, Soul Edge had turned to that imperfect barricade of steel to preserve its one treasured life.

_Could Taki have known? Yet, how could she, except with the power of prophecy?_

The only battle Talim had fought with Taki had been in her mind. Now she created it again in reality, the steps of the Wind Dance clear in her mind, and Soul Calibur sang to her a song of triumph. Her blades wove a shining pattern of light around the demon, as it was driven back and back, all means of escape gradually cut off, until it stood like a wild animal at bay beneath the dark cliffs.

_Take care! The moment of victory is at hand, but the demon will try one last, desperate attack. Overconfidence is the greatest enemy!_

The words were in Talim's mind, but she could not tell from where they came or who spoke them. Seung Mina? Taki? Yoshimitsu? Or all three? She only knew that the next instant Soul Edge had broken from the pattern to spring high into the air, descending towards her with swords ready to impale, to crush and burn her with its body.

Talim leapt too. As the demon fell to earth, she soared over and above it, and Syi Salika and Loka Luha stabbed downwards and backwards like the tusks of a sabre tooth. The blades bearing the full force of Soul Calibur penetrated to the very heart of the framework of bones, where was preserved the essence of a soul in fiery torment.

The release of force sent the priestess tumbling. Looking backwards she saw for a moment the outline of the fire creature, its arms stretched heavenwards as if to invoke its own damnation. Then there was an eruption of flame, and all blew apart, pieces of the empty skeleton flying hither and thither, as though scattered by the wind that had at last began to blow. Rekki-maru and Mekki-maru clattered to the ground. Across the land the thunder rolled once, and was silent.

The demon was gone. Talim felt the free blowing of the winds of time, dispersing the evil soul to the four quarters of the universe. The Wind Priestess had prevailed, and the power was granted to her to decide the fate of the world. She sensed the presence of someone behind her, and turned, her heart full of hope.

Sorrow and joy were almost equally mixed. Disappointment was greater. It was Seung Mina standing there, and _not _Taki.

Trying to suppress her fears, Talim said, "Thank goodness, you're alive! But how have you come to be here?"

Seung Mina said tensely, "I remembered the way. Even so, the defeat of the demon has set the world at the point of balance. Many of the normal rules are suspended. I suppose I'm here because I was meant to be."

Talim nodded. She already knew the question she wanted to ask. "Why did you destroy Soul Calibur when you possessed it before?"

Seung Mina considered, then smiled, "I don't really know. I guess I got tired of it nagging me when I refused to do what it wanted."

"It wanted you to change the world?"

"Yes. And I thought that was too big a decision for one person. We've had to solve our own problems since history began. Maybe that's still the best way. Or perhaps I was wrong to trust people to work things out for themselves."

Talim said, "No, I don't think you were wrong. How did you destroy it?"

"It wasn't so difficult. The _really_ hard thing is to will yourself to do it."

Talim asked, "Will you help me now?"

"In whatever way I can."

"I need you to hold Soul Edge, just for a moment. Do you think you can do that? It must be much weaker now."

Mina grimaced, then nodded. "I know what you have in mind. But be quick." She braced herself, then picked up first Rekki-maru, then Mekki-maru. The swords glowed with the last flames of a dying fire.

Talim heard the cold voice of Soul Calibur, crying, "No, you cannot! Think of the good you can achieve! I offer you the world, it is yours to purify! Only spare me!"

Talim said sadly, "No, I cannot purify the world alone. That is for all of us to do."

"You little fool, that will never happen!"

Seung Mina gasped, "Talim, hurry; Soul Edge, its trying to come back!"

The Last Priestess of the Winds held Syi Salika and Loka Luha aloft, the pure radiance pouring from them like molten steel. "The Time of the Swords is over! Let there be an end!" As she pronounced these words, she brought the blades downwards, crossing them, as Mina did likewise, the four of them meeting at a nexus point with a clash that shook the universe.

There was a rush of wind and a blinding light. And as the swords shattered in bright fragments, Talim knew that she was the Maiden, and Victory stood at her right hand. She had completed the task for which she had been sent to earth and was herself at last. Together with Mina she raised a great shout of triumph, knowing, here, and out of the very depths of hell, the fulfilment of all the wisdom, power and divine majesty she had dreamed of possessing.

Yet even at the moment of victory there was sorrow, for she felt the fading presence of the Mother Goddess, drawing away from her across a sea of stars.

"Come back!" she cried. "Must I yearn for you once more down the centuries?"

In a failing voice, the Goddess replied, "Death is my domain as well as Birth, the clatter of bones together with the cooing of babies. I must obey its laws. You still have much time in the mortal world, but mine is over."

"No, our moments together were too brief. Do not leave me again, I beg you!"

"Not even the gods can deny Fate. The Winged Goddess of Victory must comfort you. In some other world or time we will meet, and the dance will continue. Farewell!"

And then there was nothing but coldness and emptiness and darkness.

* * *

"Look, she's coming round."

Talim awoke. She was lying on a cold slab of stone. A deep blue sky was above her, and the blessed wind on her cheek. Two faces looked anxiously down. Seung Mina and …

"Hong! You're … alive? How can you be? Have I …?" He accepted her leap into his arms, hugging her.

"No, you haven't been dreaming. You _did _kill me." Smiling at her confusion, he explained. "You see the Gatekeeper is god of the turn of the year, the time of rebirth. It seems in certain circumstances his avatar can return from death. The destruction of Soul Edge and Soul Calibur was one of those exceptional events. So here I am." He took Mina's hand. "And I'm glad to see my friends once again." Seung Mina said nothing, but her eyes spoke for her.

"That's wonderful! Where are we … and where is Taki?" Talim examined her surroundings. They appeared to be within an ancient stone structure, open to the sky, the south side looking on nothing but white clouds. From the thinness of the chill air, she concluded it was set atop a mountain of immense height. The courtyard was overlooked by a many-tiered fountain and a tall statue of a beautiful woman with a sorrowful expression.

Seung Mina and Yunsung exchanged glances. After a pause, Hong answered, "This is the Shrine of Eurydice. Sophitia lives near here. You'll see her and Cassandra soon and …" He broke off, avoiding her eyes.

Talim said, "And Taki …?"

After some hesitation, Hong brought out a small, gold object, and handed it to Talim.

He said, "Mina searched, but there was only this."

Talim at first held the thing without comprehension. Then she realised it was the choker Taki had always worn around her throat. Why was it here?

She said, "I don't understand."

Seung Mina said gently, "Talim, Taki has … gone. She won't be coming back."

Talim said, "Not coming back? But she told me destroying Soul Edge would free her!"

Again the look of anguish between the two friends. Hong said in a low voice, "She spoke the truth … after a fashion. You _did _free her soul. Its just that her body was already … consumed by fire."

Her eyes widening and brimming with tears, Talim cried, "No, no that can't be true!" She looked from one to the other like a frightened child.

Seung Mina threw her arms around her. "Oh, Talim, I'm sorry! I know it's hard for you to accept. The demon possessed her body but, thanks to you, it did not claim her soul as well. And because of her sacrifice, and your courage, we have been delivered once more from evil."

Talim exclaimed hysterically. "But I destroyed Soul Edge. And that means I killed her! I loved her and I have killed her! Ah, I cannot bear it!" She buried her head in Mina's chest, weeping bitterly.

Mina held her tightly and Hong put a tender hand on her shoulder. He waited for her grief to subside a little, then said with sympathy, "You didn't really kill her. When Soul Edge had no further use for her body, it shed it like a husk. There was nothing more you could have done then to save her life."

Talim wept, "It amounts to the same thing in the end. She's dead!"

Mina hugged her, consolingly. "It's true that she's gone … dead, if you like. But don't think that she's destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Talim spoke in between sobs.

"What is eternal cannot die. Soul Calibur, and the demon too. The day will come when they will return to plague us. But then she will stand with us again."

Talim said, choking back her tears, "You say 'us'. Who are 'we'?"

Yunsung replied, "We the heroes, of whom you are one. We are the guardians of the balance of light and dark, of good and evil. Because we exist in this world, we are half-mortal, born of one mortal parent. In our life here, we can die through war, mischance or old age. But our spirits live on, to return when we are needed."

Talim said, "I'm beginning to remember … there was a goddess … and it was Taki … and she said we'd see each other once again."

Seung Mina said, "Remember also the words of Yoshimitsu. 'The blood of heroes continues throughout the ages.' One day, Taki will return. Here, or beyond the borders of this existence, you will meet again, friends forever. Transcending history, and the world, a tale of swords and souls, eternally retold."

* * *

THE END?

I realise not everyone will like this way of finishing the story, as it's a (kinda) sad one. To anticipate one obvious question: why bring the ever popular (cough!) Yunsung back from death and not our favourite ninja. The simple answer is that I thought almost from the beginning it would make for a more dramatic/poignant ending and, despite some misgivings, I never changed that opinion. Yunsung, however improbably, returned in order to reduce the level of negativity (remember otherwise Mina would be mourning his death). Talim then had both her close friends to give her comfort. Whether the prospect of meeting Taki/Kali again in another life would be a real consolation … well, you decide.

For those interested in mythological parallels, I refer you to the speculations of my reviewers but will add some myself. The Gatekeeper/Yunsung was an amalgam of Janus, Anubis and Horus (great value with three gods for the price of one!). Seung Mina was Nike (goddess of victory - the people who make trainers etc pinched the name). And Talim followed the Greek tradition of blurring distinctions between deities. Kore (Persephone) means _Maiden, _Artemis (the Huntress) was notable for protecting her virginity, and Athena (goddess of wisdom) had both owls and Nike as her companions.

For my future projects, take a look at my profile. Allow me, however, to make one shameless plug for _Roses that Bloom in the Dark_, a story put on hold while I wrote _Demon Hunter_. It has a central female pairing and a ninja. Sound familiar?

Finally I'd like to give heart-felt thanks to ALL my reviewers, but especially the regular ones (they know who they are). You have given me invaluable encouragement, advice and moral support (and in some cases, ideas). Without you the story might have been poorer, shorter, perhaps even incomplete. And most importantly, you've made writing this so much more enjoyable. Once again, THANK YOU!


End file.
